The First Namikaze
by assassin of war
Summary: AU.As they are losing the 4th Shinobi World War, Naruto is running out of options and is forced to use a Kinjutsu that will catapult him back in time. However in order for one to change the future, one must be willing to sacrifice something in order to achieve it. Time-Travel. Warring States Period & Beyond.R&R. NarutoxTōka
1. Chapter 1

**The First Namikaze**

* * *

**All right guys, first off if your reading this, then you've obviously taken the time to read my new story, so thanks for that. Now I know that I shouldn't really start on a new story when I have my other one, but this idea just did not want to leave my head; so I had to get it written, I'm sure that those of you who are writers know how troublesome it is to try and write for your existing story when another just won't go away. But enough with that rant.  
**

**There will be some OC's in the beginning, and some characters will be OOC. Just giving a warning if some people aren't into that.**

** So without further ado here is my new story. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The Fourth Shinobi World War has been raging for about 2 months already, but the only side losing any people were the Allied Shinobi Forces (**Shinobi Rengōgun**). Even though the war has been going on for 2 months the Shinobi Forces had already lost half of there 80,000 man force. The war was taking it's toll on everybody, as this was not like the other World Wars; here it was just pure battle after battle, there was no infiltration, espionage, sabotage, there were no moment's of peace.

Everybody believed that this war was for protecting the last two Jinchūriki from the Akatsuki, but those that knew the truth was that while they are protecting both Jinchūriki; they are also trying to stop a madman from enacting his plan to subjugate the ninja world.

The last two Jinchūriki were being hidden from the world, nobody knew of their location except a select few. Everybody believed it was for the best to hide them away; all except one person: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

He was finally going by his full name; of course there were a few scuffles here and there, but everyone knew that it no longer really mattered what his last name was. If they didn't win this war, then there would no longer be anything to scuffle about.

Naruto believed that with his mastering of Kurama's chakra, he could make a difference in the war. At first the Kage's were weary of sending him into battle, because it was him and Killer B they were after. After much deliberation and a small battle with the Raikage, Naruto made his way onto the battlefield.

As soon as he entered the battlefield, you could see the immediate effect he had. He was dominating the field, the white Zetsu army didn't stand a chance, but that was only until Tobi and Kabuto entered the fray.

He began his battle with both of these men, but it seemed that Kabuto was up to something else, as he was leaving the field; leaving Naruto along with Gai and Kakashi to face Tobi. Naruto knew that whatever Kabuto was up to was not going to be good, and he was proven correct when some coffins rose up behind Tobi, signifying that Kabuto used the **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei(**Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation). From what he saw, it seemed that Tobi was making a retreat while his enhanced hearing picked up, "It's not time yet for the big reveal" he heard the man mutter.

Just as Naruto was about to pursue, he was blocked by the group that came out of the coffins, and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. In front of him were some of the most feared shinobi to ever walk the earth; they were the **Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist**(_Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū__). _He was going to try and communicate with Zabuza but was instead met with a cold mist seeping into the area.

"_Shit I can't let the mist get any closer to us or we are dead."_Naruto thought as he was going through some hand-seals.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa**(**Wind release: Great Breakthrough**)" he said as he channeled wind chakra into his throat, clasped both of his hands together over his mouth and blew out a large blast of wind that managed to clear away the mist.

Contrary to popular belief, he did have Ninjutsu training; and he actually happened to have two other affinities but he didn't know any Jutsu for either of his two new affinities. It wasn't his fault nobody wanted to teach him, and finally when they did; a war breaks out. He went to engage his opponents along with the two Jounin behind him. At first he was demolishing them, but every-time he destroyed one of them, they just got up and re-grow what they lost.

For all of his new found speed, strength, endurance, and power; it wasn't doing him any good. He didn't have any tact to his attacks, they were just all blunt force. That might normally work on normal enemies, but these were anything but normal. He had no footwork or fluidity to his punches and kicks, he didn't know any Kenjutsu nor any Fūinjutsu. All he had was his small repertoire of Wind Jutsu's along with his **Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo**.

Just as he was about to re-engage the enemy, more shinobi from the Allied Forces arrived to back them up, or so he thought.

"Naruto...you need to retreat. Let us handle the enemy from now on. Your going to be needed elsewhere."said Kakashi

"WHAT! Why are you telling me that. Now that we have back-up we can take down the enemy and continue to track Tobi."said an indignant Naruto

"Listen, I know you want to fight, but you need to learn when to pick the right battles. This here is just a small battle compared to what that man Tobi might do. That's where you need to focus all of your attention. Do you understand?"

"Tch...fine, I'll follow your order, but I don't have to like it."he muttered out that last part as he was starting to back out from the area and started heading to a different area.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Naruto had just made his way back to headquarters where the Kage are at, but just as he was about to enter he overheard the Kage's talking, and then he heard someone barge in yelling.

"RAIKAGE-SAMA, RAIKAGE-SAMA, INOICHI-SAN FROM THE INTELLIGENCE DIVISION, HAS INFORMATION REGARDING THE LOCATION OF THAT MAN WHO SAYS HE IS MADARA UCHIHA!"yelled a Kumo kunoichi

"WHAT! Well lets hear it."yelled the Raikage, so the kunoichi began explaining how Inoichi gathered the information and were the Uchiha was currently at.

"_You'd think that a bunch of Kage's in the middle of war would put up a silencing barrier__._"thought the blonde before he focused his attention to the aforementioned name.

"_Uchiha Madara...where have I heard that name before."_thought the blonde eavesdropper

"_Oh yeah...wasn't he one of the founders of Konoha. How the hell can he still be alive then? He's probably super ancient now. No way that that can be him, but then again stranger shit has happened in the ninja world."_he thought before heading out to the location he heard from the kunoichi.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Naruto was making his way over to the area, but as he was getting closer, he started hearing sounds of a battle going on. He finally arrived to the area, and he wished he hadn't, for there were bodies strewn about everywhere, some had missing limbs; while others were just too mangled to recognize.

He needed to help anyway he could; he wouldn't let these people die for his sake. He knew they were fighting this war to protect him and Killer B; he wasn't as naive as he used to be.

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu**(Summoning Technique)"he said as two large toads suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh...where are we? Hmm..oh Naruto, I didn't see you up there."said Gamakichi

"Hi Naruto...do you have any snacks."said Gamatatsu

"Hey guys...I'll give you some snacks later tatsu. For right now though, I need help with taking care of these guys over here."said Naruto pointing to the Zetsu army. They both nodded, although one nodded a little reluctantly.

They all started to make hand-seals or what passes as hand-seals for toads, and molded the chakra and called out.

"**Fūton: Gamayudan(Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet)/Katon: Endan(Fire Release: Flame Bullet)**" as Naruto enhanced Gamatatsu's Oil bullet with wind and Gamakichi added the fire to create a three-way combination attack called.

"**Fūton: Gamayu Endan(Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)**" and they began to burn all of the white Zetsu's along with any of the Reincarnated shinobi.

Clapping could be heard throughout the area that Naruto had just torched with his summons. The clapping was traced back to Tobi.

"Very _impressive_ display of power there Naruto-kun."said Tobi somewhat sarcastically

"Don't patronize me Tobi or should I say Uchiha Madara. If that is even really you?"

"Well, well, well, it seems that I've been found out."he said before he continued.

"I'll let you in on something Naruto-kun...your right I'm not the real Madara, but I am an Uchiha. So what do you say, do you still want to fight me now that I've revealed to you who I'm not or are you going to let me kill all of these people behind you."

"I want let you harm these shinobi behind me. I will be your opponent."said Naruto with confidence laced in his voice.

Naruto rushed the man with a **Rasengan **in his hand, but just as he was about to strike he phased right through him over to the other-side and was kicked in the back. Turning back around to get his bearings he saw Tobi go through some hand-seals and he blew out a giant fireball towards Naruto.

Naruto was able to get out of the way, and was going to try some hand to hand combat but thought better of it. He activated his **Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo** and rushed him again hoping this time he would catch him off-guard with a difference in speed.

It did catch the man off-guard and Naruto actually managed to land a hit on him. It was devastating enough that he made the man bleed, but then when all seemed well he was thrown back with a bone crushing force, enough so that it sent both toads back to their realm.

Naruto regained his bearings and stood back up, only too see something he didn't think he would ever see again on another person. This man had the **Rinnegan(Saṃsāra Eye)** or at-least he has it in one eye, while the other eye has a Sharingan. Naruto knew he was in trouble now; while he did manage to defeat Pain who had both eyes, this one was much more dangerous, now he had to deal with a Sharingan, and who knew what Jutsu that eye could do.

Before he knew what happened, he felt the presence of someone behind him. Turning around he was looking into the **Rinnegan** and he suddenly felt the energy leaving his body. He managed to get away only to be attacked almost immediately again.

"**Shinra Tensei(Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)**" and he was blown back again only this time it felt much harder because he had just had almost half of his energy sucked out. He couldn't get up, his whole body ached and he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Naruto awoke to a ceiling that he did not recognize, and that put him on high alert. Just as he was about to make his move, until someone he recognized entered his room; Shizune Kato.

"You know, you really shouldn't try to move in your condition."spoke Shizune

"Hehehe...yeah I know I shouldn't, but I've never really liked hospitals too much."he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I figured as much, which is why I was here so you wouldn't try an escape."

"You know me all too well. Say can I ask you something."he asked and she nodded.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was fighting Tobi and then losing consciousness?"he questioned.

"Well from what I read in the reports it was actually a combined effort from a number of people. Kakashi showed up and tried to kill Tobi with his **Raikiri** but seemed to phase through him, but then Killer B showed up and kept him distracted, while Shiranui Genma, Raidō Namiashi, and Iwashi Tatami from the Hokage guard platoon showed up as well."

"Huh..why did those last three show up for?"he asked

"They are actually the quick transport team. You see when they worked under the Yondaime Hokage, they were taught how to use the Hiraishin No Jutsu, but they can only use it as a group. So naturally when we got word that you were on the same battlefield as Tobi, they were sent out to bring you back, and bring you back they did."she finished

"I see. What happened to everyone else who was there?"he asked

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but the only ones who came back were the ones that I mentioned. Two of you were high priority targets along with Kakashi."she said and saw the grimace on his face.

"You couldn't have saved them all Naruto-kun. I'm sorry to have to say that, but a-lot more lives would have been lost had we lost you."she said hoping to alleviate whatever it was he was feeling.

"It still doesn't make me feel any better about what happened, but a part of me knows that your right. I just don't want to believe that part."

Just as he was about to ask another question he was suddenly pulled into his mind-scape.

* * *

"What do you want Kurama?"he said as he sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"**Not much Kit, I just wanted to inform you of a ****solution**** that might be able to change this war."**

"Really!? Well what is it?"he asked

"**I'll tell you about it later. Right now I need you to go to that busty Hokage of yours and tell her that your going to need a week to train."**

"Even if I did ask her, why would she let me go? There has to be a reason?"

"**Look just tell her that your going to train like never before in-order to stop that Tobi guy. Once were gone then will I tell you about my solution. Sound fair?**

"All right, I'll give it a shot."

* * *

Back in the real world, Naruto proceeded to ask Shizune where Tsunade's location was. She complied and told him where to go.

A few minutes later he finds himself in front of the Kage headquarters tent. He enters and looks around for Tsunade, until he spots her and walks over to him.

"Tsunade-Baachan, can I talk to you for a minute?"he asked the busty blonde with his most serious voice.

"Oh Naruto, it's good to see you awake and about. Follow me over to the next room, I can tell that this is supposed to be a private conversation."

So he then began to ask her for a leave of absence from the battlefield for about a week. She questioned him on why he needed to leave, and he told her the reason that Kurama told him to tell her and she agreed. She asked him where he would go and he told her back to Konoha as there were some things he needed from there.

She agreed but asked him how they would communicate with each-other and he said he would send a summons to tell her where he was and have the summons bring anything back she felt was worth his attention. She agreed reluctantly, and he went off to pack his gear.

**Scene Change**

**Konoha**

He managed to get a ride over to the village via the Hiraishin thanks to the Hokage guard platoon. He went off to find a deserted training ground that nobody would disturb him at and finally found one.

Now that he was settled he got in a meditative position and entered his mind-scape to question Kurama about this Jutsu.

"All right Kurama, here I am away from everyone else. Now explain to me what you have in mind."

"**Okay l****isten ****up**** Kit...the ****solution I was talking about is actually a ****technique. ****All ****I'm going to tell you about ****it ****is ****that it's a ****Kinjutsu(**Forbidden Technique**), it's a technique that's going to allow you to travel back in time."**said Kurama.

"WHAT! REALLY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER BEFORE EVERYONE STARTED DYING TRYING TO WIN A WAR AGAINST TOBI!" roared Naruto.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP, SIT DOWN AND LISTEN." roared the Fox. "The ONLY reason I didn't mention it earlier was because this Jutsu is a last resort. Being sealed inside of you for so long made me aware of the dumb-shit you do when desperate or trying to save someone."**

"..."

"**You also obviously didn't hear when I said it was a Kinjutsu, all you heard was Time-travel. Now since this is a Forbidden Technique; even to us Bijuu; there might be some after effects on the one performing said Technique."**

(Sighing). "All right then, tell me what the consequences are if...no not if, **when** I preform this Technique."

"**That's just the thing Kit, I don't really know. It could range from a number of different things, for one you could get turned into a little kid, another you could go back but not remember anything from your time. Hell for all I know the technique might not even work and you could end up dead or the top half of your body could stay here while your ass travels through time." **said Kurama barking out a laugh as he finished his explanation.

"**The point I'm trying to make here is, when you do use this Jutsu and you finish the hand-seals, if the technique works then don't think for a second that nothing is going to happen for using this Jutsu. Believe me when I say that something will happen, you can't just travel back in time to change it and expect nothing to happen; life, the universe or whatever you want to think doesn't work like that."**

"Jeez...okay, okay. I didn't think you were a pessimistic bastard, and as long as where talking somewhat civilly; just where did you come across such a Jutsu, and why do you believe so strongly that something will happen once I finish the hand-seals?"he asked

"**Boy, I'm a being made of pure Chakra. I've been alive for thousands of years and I have knowledge ****on many things. ****T****his****t****echnique ****is just one of many I've ****come across my life; this****one just ****has the most ****potenti****al to really fuck things up for everyone, not just for you or me."**

"**Kit I'm a force of nature, I just am and will continue to be, and when I say nature I don't mean the tree's, plants, animals. I'm talking about the forces that just are; like: death, time, life, things that were, are, and will continue to just be. You don't fuck around with shit like that and expect yourself to come out on top without so much as a scratch."**he was about to continue before Naruto held his hand up.

"Okay, okay...you've driven you point across for this Jutsu being very dangerous; no need to repeat yourself over and over again. So how does the technique work?" he asks.

"**Simple, I'll give you the hand-seals and then you just pour all of your and my chakra into it and _viola_, you are back in the past. Another thing you should know is, is that you will have to be absolutely still when you do this. Just the slightest discrepancy can disrupt the entire technique, and who knows what would happen or where you would be sent."**

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Kurama was withholding some information from him, but he didn't question him about it...right now.

* * *

The following Day(1st day)

Finally getting the information he needed on the how many hand-signs he was going to be preforming, he decided to bring out one of his favorite Jutsu in order to speed along the process.

"**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)." said Naruto as 1000 clones manifested in front of him, waiting for orders.

"Okay guys here is what were gonna be doing. I want 500 of you to practice the hand-signs for the Jutsu we got from the fox."

"HAI!" said his clones.

"Okay now that they are going off to do that, I want five groups of 100 clones each." he said as he was waiting for them to group up.

"All right, I want the first group to master these Fūton Techniques, 10 clones to each Jutsu. I want these mastered by the end of today. Do I make myself clear?"

"HAI!"

"Good, group two; I've recently started to develop a Water affinity and a Fire affinity, but what I want you guys to do is master both of these affinities and these Jutsu along with them. I know I'm asking for a lot here, but I need it to get done. Am I understood?"

"HAI!"

"Moving on. I want the third group to work on these basic Kenjutsu kata's and these Fūinjutsu scrolls. Split up into two groups of 50 each."

"HAI!"

"Okay. Now the last two groups, you guys are going to be doing nothing but Chakra control. It doesn't matter to me what exercise you do, as long as it's beneficial. Is everything clear to you guys?"

"HAI!" they said, but before he could go and do his own things; a single clone asked a question.

"Boss, why are we doing all of this? If my memory serves correct didn't the fox say that one of the possibilities of you performing said Jutsu would be complete memory loss?"asked a random clone.

"While there is a possibility I might not have memories from doing any of these things; hey you never know, I'm always doing things people said couldn't be done, why not add one more. Also even if I can't recall these things; that doesn't mean that my body won't remember. If my clones can master the tasks I've placed upon them with my affinities, along with the Fūinjutsu/Kenjutsu, I'm positive that my body would remember thanks to muscle memory."

All of the clones just stared at him before shrugging and saying to each other "if that's what the boss wants then so be it", and they began to work on their assignments.

* * *

The Next Morning(2nd day)

After training all day yesterday and into the night, group 1 of the clones had managed to master all of the Fūton Jutsu that the original had left them. Group 2 had managed to master both the Suiton and Katon affinities, but were unable to master all of the techniques. Group 3 had mastered the basic Kenjutsu kata's on the scroll, while somehow completing all of the Fūinjutsu as well. The last two groups he didn't really need to check on so he just left them to their own devices.

**Scene Change**

"All right let's try out some of these Jutsu."said Naruto as he was staring at an empty field.

He did the necessary hand-seals, inhaled a deep breath and called out, "**Fūton: Shinkūgyoku(Wind release: Vacuum Sphere)**", and exhaled several small balls of wind into the surrounding area. The balls of wind tore through anything and everything.

"_Whoa_._..that sure is one destructive Jutsu there._" he thought

"Let's try another one." he said as he did the hand-seals, molded the chakra; took a deep breath and exhaled.

"**Katon: Karyū Endan(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**" he said as the fire started to take the shape of a dragon. It was a powerful Jutsu as it was melting the rocks that it passed by from just sheer heat alone.

"Whoops...hehehe...looks like I might have over done it a bit. Let's put out those fires."

"**Suiton: Teppōdama****(****Water ****Release****: ****Gunshot****)**"said the blonde as he shot out condensed balls of water to put out the fire he caused.

"Hmm...not bad, not bad at all." he said to himself

He was about to start the hand-seals for another Jutsu when he was interrupted.

"**Naruto...why are you wasting your time on this, when you your self should train in that Kinjutsu I showed you yesterday?" questioned Kurama.**

"I'm not wasting time here Kurama. I need to get stronger, that Jutsu is a last resort and I don't want to use it unless absolutely necessary. Come on now, you should now this."

"**I don't know; the situation we are in seems pretty necessary to me. You know now that I think ****about it, you have been acting weird; well weirder; than usual and it ****definitely**** started when you met your father ****inside the seal. ****I****t was after you met your mother though that shit with you has been; how can I put this; oh yeah, emotional."**

He continued, "**Not emotional like a woman per se, but emotional in reacting to almost every fucking little thing. It really gets annoying when I hear you yell and bitch about something."**

"HEY, FUCK YOU KURAMA! I DON'T KNOW WHY I STARTED ACTING LIKE THIS AFTER MEETING MY PARENT'S, SHIT HAPPENS DATTEBAYO!" yelled our blonde hero.

"**Hmm...so you don't know why either huh. Let me check on something, give me a few minutes gaki.**"

"Yeah, sure whatever you say fuzz-ball. Might as well return to my training."

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**" he called out and two clones popped into existence.

"Okay guys, I want each of you too fire off a Jutsu at me. Got it?"he asked.

"HAI!"they said as they started going through hand-seals.

"**Katon/Fūton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire release: Great Fireball Technique)/Daitoppa(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**"they said as the traveling fireball was growing in size due to the wind that was propelling it forward.

"_Oh Shit!_"thought Naruto before completing his hand-seals, "**Suiton: Suijinheki(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**" he said as he erected a large wall of water. He knew that it wouldn't be enough to block out the combo that was heading his way, so he added more chakra to the wall, making it much thicker.

The fireball finally reached Naruto and collided with the water wall, causing steam to go in all directions; including straight for Naruto.

"_**Kawarimi no Jutsu(Body Replacement Technique)**_"he thought as he replaced himself with a log.

He appeared behind both clones and was about to engage them, but as soon as he clenched his hands did he notice that they were blistered and bleeding; due to the steam.

"Damn...I thought I escaped in time."he muttered, but just as he was about to strike he was interrupted.

"**Alright I think I know – WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HANDS!"he shouted as Naruto started explaining what happened.**

**(Sighing) "I can't even leave you alone for 5 minutes can I? Why do you have to be such a reckless dumbass? Anyways what I found out might tie into why your acting more brash than usual. So sit down and shut up."**

"**Okay from looking at your body and chakra network it seems that your parents chakra didn't ****just**** fade from your sub-conscious, but instead fused with your own.**** I also found something very ****surprising. A fragment of your fathers soul was what was holding that chakra together.**** That would explain why you were so calm and collected when you confronted Nagato after he destroyed the village and killed a ****fuck-ton ****of people."**

**You were integrating your fathers chakra ****and soul fragment****, ****and ****I know from experience**** how calm, collected, and smart your father was. Wha-" **he was saying before he got cut off.

"WHAT! But how is that possible?"Naruto asked.

"**Listen gaki, don't interrupt when I'm trying to explain all of this shit to you, okay?"**all he got was a nod.

"**You have to remember Kit, your father was a Fūinjutsu master. If he was able to seal the Great and Powerful Me inside of you; then I have no doubts that he would have been able to seal a piece of his soul inside of you either. Don't bother trying to ask me how he did it or how he was able to seal a tiny fragment of his soul, as that is dealing with the metaphysical side of things." **

Continuing, "**It also seems plausible that your Uzumaki gene's were at play here. It's no secret that Uzumaki's have a strong life force, vitality, and longevity, so it's possible that your body was just adding the extra chakra sub-consciously; along with his soul fragment. So it's conceivable that you would inherit all of his traits, but they just might not manifest immediately."**

"Okay...that would actually explain why I was acting calm and talking to him; even if he was Ero-Sennin's other student. So does that mean I'm going to be a super cool ninja like my pops then."

"**Possibly, but if it's true then you actually won't start to see the changes until a few years."**

"What changes should I be expecting then to know that it's finally taking place."

"**Let's see, you shouldn't change much physically; maybe longer hair like your fathers, possibly a change in eye color, but other than that probably not much else. Mentally; now there we may see a drastic change. Your IQ should jump up after everything is assimilated, you should be able to control yourself better as well."**

"Okay...sorry for interrupting again, but if I should have better control of myself then why am I acting with my emotions on display for everyone to see?"he questioned.

"**Well I did say it would take a few years, but the reason your acting like this right now is because of your mother's chakra and her soul fragment."**

"WHAT! ARE YOU SURE? OH MAN THAT IS SO COOL. MAYBE I CAN USE THOSE KICK-ASS CHAKRA CHAINS!"

"**Yeah it's possible, but don't get your hopes up on that. Moving on, like I was saying; just like with your father, you might not see a physical change in a while. Now mentally, your mother wasn't as smart as your father but she was pretty damn close, but where she really excelled was using her emotions on the battlefield. She could wipe out enemy forces with a smile on her face, but make her angry and she becomes a living Shinigami."**

"So her chakra/soul is the reason why I'm having outbursts here and there."

"**Yes, it is very likely."**

"I see. Listen Kurama, I'll start working on that Kinjutsu tomorrow; so can I just have the rest of today to digest this information."

"**Yeah that's fine Kit, but just remember that the war is still raging on at this very moment and people are still dying out there while your in here trying to-"**

Finally seeming to have enough of the fox reminding him people were dying, Naruto snapped, "I KNOW PEOPLE ARE OUT THERE DYING DAMMIT! BUT I'M SCARED OKAY. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR. I'M FUCKING SCARED OKAY."

"**What are you scared of Naruto?"**

"I'm scared that if I don't do this correctly like you said then I let everyone I cared for, everyone that believed in me down. What if this Jutsu doesn't work, what if I don't get sent to the right time-line? Everyone would have just sacrificed themselves for nothing. That's what I'm scared of Kurama. It absolutely frightens me."

"**Okay Kit, I'm pretty sure that your mothers chakra is coming into play here and is taking control of your emotions. I need you to calm down and listen to me okay. Look I know I don't have as much depending on me, but you and I are in the same boat. My brothers and sisters are gone and they are depending on me, and even though I might not like them they are still family. So your not the only one, besides I'm going to be there with you when you do the hand-seals as I'm providing most of the chakra for the Jutsu."**

After Naruto heard this he seemed to settle down, knowing that what Kurama said was the truth. He started to reign in his emotions.

"Thanks Kurama, I really needed to hear that."

"**No problem Kit. Just be ready tomorrow."**

"You got it."he replied and left his mind-scape to go and attend to any unfinished business.

* * *

The Ensuing Day(3rd day)

"**Alright Kit, I know you used your _Kage Bunshin_ 2 days ago to work on that Kinjutsu. I want you to do the same thing you did that day, today. The only difference is, your going to be apart of the training session as well."**said the giant fox.

"Alright...,** "Tajū Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** he said as 500 copies of himself appeared.

"Okay guys, you know the drill; lets get started."he said.

"HAI!"they chorused.

Following Days

He used the remaining few days left to master his other two affinities, along with continuing practice of the Kinjutsu. He didn't put much into continuing to advance his Kenjutsu; it would be useless against the enemy he was going to be facing; maybe once the war was over he would continue. He made a bit more progress on his Fūinjutsu, but not enough to be a viable threat to anyone.

He also mastered his Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo, along with something else that will surely surprise his fellow shinobi. It was considerably difficult to master this as he did not want to give away his location to anyone with him blasting out pure chakra. He ended up training in his mind-scape which was good, but then he needed to practice it physically which was a different story all together, but it was accomplished.

Naruto believed he worked on what he felt would help him better fight against Tobi, so now all he could do was implement it. Today would be the last somewhat peaceful day in the life of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

* * *

The Next Day

"Looks like it's time to get back on the battlefield. You ready for this Kurama?"asked Naruto.

"**Yeah Kit. Let's get this over with." **replied Kurama.

**Scene Change**

"HOLD THE LINE! HOLD THE LINE!"shouted an Iwa shinobi.

"IT'S NO USE. THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM!"shouted a Kumo shinobi

They two are a part of a small group that is currently being overwhelmed by a small army of White Zetsu's. They were going to be annihilated if they didn't receive a miracle; and receive a miracle they did.

"**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku(Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)**"they heard someone call out before a wall of intense flames appeared before them and started to destroy the mini army.

They had to shield themselves from the intense heat that the wall of flames was giving off. They all looked to their savior. Once they laid eyes upon him however, they instantly recognized who it was that saved them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing so far away from the main body of the army?"he asked

"We got ambushed here by those things, Namikaze-sama."replied a ninja from Konoha

"Please...none of that sama crap, if I don't use them to address the Hokage; then you don't need them when addressing me."he said and got a nod.

"Now" he continued, "Do any of you know whats been going on over the past week?"

"I'm afraid not. We were out on a scouting mission that didn't yield any results, and on our way back we got ambushed."

"I see. Well let's make our way over to the main army, and then I'll talk with the Hokage and see whats been going down."he said as they began to leave.

* * *

**Scene Change**

He arrived at central command, but only to find it empty. He was wondering where all of the Kage's were at. He went looking for anyone to see if they had the information he was seeking. He was lucky as he soon ran into Shikamaru's father; Shikaku Nara.

"Hello there, Shikaku-san. If I may be so bold to ask, where are all of the Kage's?"Naruto asked

"Just Shikaku is fine Naruto, and to answer your question, they all went into the field when the real Uchiha Madara was Reincarnated from the **Edo Tensei**."he said to the blonde

"_So then Tobi wasn't the real Madara...so then who the hell is Tobi then? And why would he pretend to be?"_he thought

As if reading his mind, Shikaku answered, "After the Kage's went to confront the Reincarnated Uchiha, was it revealed who was under the mask: Obito Uchiha. The reason he did it was quite ingenious really, what better way to strike fear into your opponents than with a name that still held fear unto this day."he said before he continued.

"But the real aim to him revealing himself now was for discordance among our ranks. If you really think about it, it's all Konoha's fault that this is going on. First with the real Madara leaving the village, now with Obito coming out; two of _**our**_ former shinobi are the cause of the war, so troublesome"

"He also did it for a morale killer, how would you feel if you found out your once friend who you thought was dead came back and is now your enemy. And even if you weren't friends the fact that he was part of our village is sure to cause different reactions to different people."he finished.

"Well I never really thought about it that way. I guess your right about the morale killer it could be. Do you know what happened to the Kage's after they left" said the blonde

"We don't know what happened to the Kage's after they left and I should also tell you that the **Edo Tensei** has been stopped. We don't know who did or how, but it's no longer in effect."

"I see. Then can you point me in the direction of where the biggest battle is going on, as I feel that is where the two Uchiha's are at?" he asked and Shikaku went and retrieved the information he needed. He thanked the man and took off.

"Good luck out there kid. Your going to need it."he said and left to get back to directing things.

* * *

**Scene Change**

He was making his way over to the battlefield and he knew he was getting closer as the fighting could be heard from his location. After a few more minutes he finally arrived, and he did not like the scene he just walked into. Death was everywhere he looked; shinobi from every village had been killed.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." said the now named Obito

"So that's the Kyūbi Jinchūriki."said the man who Naruto presumed to be Madara

Instead of answering either of them, Naruto decided to attack. He was blasted back again by that damn **Shinra Tensei** of those damn eye's. Everyone watching took the initiative and started firing off Ninjutsu at the two Uchiha's, but to no avail as it seemed that everything was being absorbed into the palms of both men.

"_Lets see how they handle this._"thought Naruto as he started to glow signifying that he was entering **Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo**, but this time it seemed that the energy was under much better control.

"How do you like my new form?"he asked

"It see no difference other than the fact that you are now wearing a Haori(Full length Cloak) and you appear to have two horns on your head. It will still not make a difference when compared to my power."said Madara

"Well lets test out that theory, shall we?"he said

And he took off faster than what the Sharingan could track and appeared right in front of Madara who had a look of indifference on his face. Naruto began to throw punches and kicks at the man, but everything was being parried by the man. Naruto saw him raise his hands up in the air and he knew what was going to happen so he bolted from the location.

If he had been a second slower he would have taken a Shinra Tensei at point blank range. Deciding enough was enough he started to gather energy around himself creating a **Bijūdama**(Tailed Beast Ball), and he then shot it towards the Uchiha's.

"**Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu****(Wood Release: Wood Expulsion Jutsu)**"said Madara as a wooden dome-like structure with the face of a dragon rose up to block the Bijūdama, effectively protecting both Uchiha's.

Those that were present couldn't believe what they were seeing, how was this man using the Mokuton and too such a degree. It just didn't seem fair to them, it seemed that the Uchiha were blessed by some higher being, granting them all of this power.

No one was as stupefied as Naruto, who couldn't believe that his strongest attack was blocked.

"I grow tired of these games. Even though I would like the last two Jinchūriki, it matters not. We have some of their chakra residue left."he said as Obito began to summon the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path(_Gedō Mazō_).

With the statue in sight both Naruto and Killer B who was fighting on the other side of the field, began to gather energy to launch a dual Bijūdama's at the statue hoping to destroy it. Both attacks hit, and it seemed that they had foiled the plans of the enemy, but that was short lived as chakra so foul suddenly started to permeate the surrounding area.

And there it stood, in all of it's utterly disgusting glory. The _**Jūbi**_**(Ten-Tails)** had been revived and both of the Jinchūriki could instantly feel that their tenants were both shocked and even if Kurama would never admit it; a bit scared.

"Guess now is as good a time to reveal my trump card."said Naruto as he was glowing brighter and started growing in size.

Everyone was staring at him, not believing what they were seeing. He transformed fully into the Kyūbi No Kitsune, Killer B seeing him do this decided to follow his fellow Jinchūriki's idea.

Now on the battlefield were three massive titans, who knew how much damage the ensuing battle was going to cause the world.

Both Naruto and Killer B, decided to take the initiative and attack the beast while it was still looking confused. They launched a multitude of Bijūdama's at the Jūbi, only for them to be pushed aside from the Jūbi's own Bijūdama. It seemed that nothing was going to stop the Bijūdama from reaching them and annihilating them.

"**Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon(Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon)**"said a voice and five Rashōmon gates rose up to block and change the trajectory of the Bijūdama.

"Well it appears that we arrived just in time."said the mystery man with a chuckle

"So it seems brother."said another man

At first Naruto couldn't place either of the men, but it was once he saw the third and fourth members of this group did he know. They were all of the previous Hokage, but how were they here when the **Edo Tensei** was stopped. That's when he saw his former teammate; Sasuke Uchiha.

He wanted to go up and hug his father and his Jiji, and ask them all sorts of questions, but he knew that he had to hold himself back; for now. So instead he turned to the other Uchiha.

"So what are you doing here, Sasuke-teme?"asked Naruto

"What do you think dobe? Were here to help with the war."replied Sasuke

"Why?"

"It's simple really, once I help to finish this war, I'm going back to Konoha to become the next Hokage."

As soon as Sasuke finished that sentence a wave of different emotions hit Naruto. His first emotion was that he was going to have his friend back, but his logical side took over that emotion. If you coudn't tell what Naruto was thinking, then just by looking at his face gave you all you needed to know; disbelief.

"_What the hell type of medication is this idiot on; he wants to become Hokage. All of the years I've known him he was a power hungry prick. He leaves the village to go to a traitor, shoves a __**Chidori **__in my chest, and fucking leaves me. He then manages to kill his brother, and then after he kills his brother does he say he loved him. Then he want's to destroy Konoha, only to now tell me that he want's to become Hokage."_thought our hero

While he was thinking all of this all of the Hokage's started trying to battle the Jūbi, but it proved to be a far more dangerous opponent, as it kept changing forms; only getting stronger and stronger. Sasuke wasn't doing much damage either, even with the combined forces of their army, it was all futile.

The first to go were those at the Alliance headquarters, then many shinobi started to fall to Jūbi's miniature monsters. Soon began the toughest couple of minutes in Naruto's life as he was watching his friends be cut down one by one. He was trying his hardest to take out as many as he could, but for every 10 he brought down, another 20 would take it's place. He looked to see if anyone of them was still alive, but his hope was shattered when not one of them were standing back up. Grief hit him like a chakra enhanced punch.

The only ones still standing were the Reincarnated Hokage's, Naruto, Killer B, and maybe 35% of their forces.

"**Naruto...I think now is the time to use the Jutsu. This war is over already, and we lost."**stated Kurama.

Naruto was numb. No it couldn't be over, they could still continue to fight; but was cut off from his ramblings.

"**NO, ****you stupid shit. This war is done, if you continue to try and fight; then you will die. Remember, that Kinjutsu will give you another chance to right these wrongs.**"said the fox hoping to talk some sense into his container.

He nodded in consent, but before he went through with it he went over to his father. His father turned around and saw his son, they stared at each other for what seemed like ages and then gave each other a bone crushing hug. Before Minato could pull away Naruto whispered into his ear and Minato smiled and gave a nod; indicating he understood what his son was going to do.

"Just remember son; me and your mother will always be proud of you, no matter what decisions you make in life. We love you."he said before he disappeared in a yellow flash to go and distract the Jūbi.

Naruto was shedding tears, but quickly wiped them away and steeled himself, as he was going to begin.

"**Remember, Naruto, you have to be absolutely still. Are you prepared?**"he asked and got a nod, "**Very well then, let's do this."**

Naruto got into **Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo**, and began to pump every ounce of chakra he had in his body. He stood absolutely still and began the hand-seals. He hoped his luck would hold out and the Jūbi wouldn't sense them, but it seemed that his luck had run out as that is exactly what happened.

For the first time it seemed that the Jūbi showed something that resembled recognition as it was staring straight at the chakra surge off in the distance. What it saw made it thrash around much more violently than before as it stared straight at Naruto. It was Naruto's appearance that got it violent, as to the creature he was a spiting image of the one who sealed it into the moon; the _**Rikudō Sennin**_**(Sage of the Six Paths)**. It roared and was preparing to fire off a Bijūdama beam.

Naruto heard the roar, but was undeterred and continued to do the hand-seals.

"**Alright Kit, were at the maximum of my and your chakra. Do it.**"he said and Naruto mentally nodded.

"**Kinjutsu: Gyakuten No Hitotoki(Forbidden technique: Reversal of Ti****me)**" he said, but missed the last seal when he heard, "**LOOK OUT!"** he heard Kurama say and look he did as the Bijūdama beam was upon them as the Jutsu was taking effect, and suddenly the area lit up with a bright light, and Naruto Namikaze was no longer there.

* * *

**Scene Change**

**Void of Time**

Naruto was floating unconsciously in the void of time when his tenant woke him up.

"**NARUTO! WAKE UP!**"

"WHAT! Kurama what happened? Where are we?"he frantically asked

"**It seems we are in the void of time, and are going backwards.**"he said

"Okay so then it seems that it worked out and were heading back to fix this mess."

"**..."**

"Kurama? Why are you being so quiet?"he asked

"**I really hate to spring this on you now kit, but I'm not going to be able to go back with you. Or at-least not with me being sealed inside of you."**

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?"

"**I'm probably going to fuse with the other Kyubi of the time and we will be one and the same, or something like that."**

"What about me Kyūbi?"

"**..."**

"What?"

"**What did you just call me?"**

"Kyūbi."

"**It seems that your starting to forget things already Kit. So I might as well tell you this since you won't remember. The time that we are traveling to isn't the same as the one we just left, but an alternate one. Add to the fact that you also ended up missing a hand-seal and absorbed the Jūbi's chakra; who knows how far back we are going."**

"WHAT! But you said we would go back to fix everything!"he yelled

"**Well in a sense we are, but just not in our time-line."**

"I can't believe I trusted you; I thought we were finally friends."

"**We are, your the first friend I've had since my father. And for what it's worth, I am sorry Kit."**

"Whatever fur-ball. I guess what's done is done and were here now. So we know whats going to happen to you, but what about me?"

"**Well from what I've seen your probably going to lose most if not all of your memories from your time. Remember what I said about consequences, but there might be an upside here. The technique was only originally designed for time-travel but with your blunder, it seems that you've absorbed all of my chakra along with that of the Jubi's Bijūdama beam."**

He continued, **"So in essence your going to be a have the biggest reserves in your time. But here's the kicker, I don't know what all of that demonic chakra is going to do to your body, for all that I know you could be a Hanyou, Immortal, or just stop aging at a certain point. It's all just speculation, but you never know."**

"Well that really is a-lot of information to take in. So what do you really think it will do to me?"

"**Honestly?"**he got a nod

"**It could be a combination, but I don't see why you should even be worrying about this; since you probably won't even remember."**

"Yeah, I guess you got a point there."said Naruto as he was beginning to fade out of existence right in front of Kurama.

"Hey can I ask you one more thing?"

"**Sure thing."**

"How long is it going to take for me to reach my destination?"

"**That I'm afraid I don't know."he said before he put he slipped something around Naruto's neck.**

"What is this?"

"**Just something that will help you wherever your going."**

"It says, Naruto Namikaze. Why didn't you include Uzumaki?"

"**Since I don't know what time were going to end up at, it's more of a precaution. You don't know what some people would do if they found out your from the Uzumaki Clan."**

"Oh okay, well that sucks I guess. So I guess this is goodbye my friend."he said as he faded out

"**See you later, Naruto Namikaze."**

* * *

**Scene Change**

In a dense forest far away from civilization we find a house with two people currently debating something.

"What should we change our last names to, Kumiko?" the man asked

"I don't know Yuusuke."said Kumiko

"Well we should come up with one quick if we don't want to fight anymore."replied Yuusuke

"I know, but do you really think it'll be enough just to change our last name? Wouldn't our hair color give us away just as easily?"she asked

"Damn, your right on that part. Then well just have to dye it then, anything to help us to stop fighting. I'm tired of fighting with the Uchiha just because were distantly related to the Senju."he said just before he started to cough up some blood.

"Damn, this disease will probably kill me before any Clan does."

"How have you been feeling lately sweetheart?"she asked

"Like shit, but I'm holding on." he said as he got up and hugged her, and then both went off to bed. Maybe with a good nights sleep they could come up with a better name.

**Time Skip: 9 months later**

It seemed that when Naruto faded out of existence that day he had been undergoing a transformation or a regression. As he was now an infant and did the only things infants can do; he started crying.

However it seemed that someone had heard his wails and went to investigate.

Yuusuke had seen a lot of things in his life, but he had never seen a baby just out in a forest with no-one in plain sight. So he did the responsible thing and picked up the infant and brought it back to his home.

**Scene Change**

Kumiko was in the kitchen preparing lunch when she heard crying. Which is quite unusual as there shouldn't be any children near this part of the forest nor this deep. But imagine her surprise when her husband has the source of the crying in his arms.

She looked from her husband to the child and she picked him up, and she was starting to fall in love with him. You see she was made infertile because of something that happened when one of the Clans attacked her and her party. She's always wanted to be a mother, and after that day she never thought she would, but here in her arms is her opportunity.

As she was holding the child, the necklace around him fell off and landed near Yuusuke. He picked it up and opened it. What he found he was not expecting, he was expecting maybe a portrait of someone, but definitely not a name.

"Naruto Namikaze."he said slowly trying out the name

"Maelstrom huh."said Kumiko

"Yes it's a strong name."he replied

"Yuusuke...I want to raise this child."

"Woah...that's a big responsibility. Do we even have the materials to take care of a child?"

"We can make do. You know we've always wanted a family. This has to be a sign of some kind."she asked hopeful while giving him 'the look'.

"..."

"..."

"All right, all right, jeez. Don't give me that look. Hey who knows maybe when he's older we can both train him."

"Yeah, but first he has to call me Mom, and you Dad."she said with the biggest smile on her face

"Yep, being called dad would be great. And hey, he's already helping us out. I've got our new last name."

"Oh...and do tell, what is it called."

"Namikaze. All we have to do is dye our hair like our new son's is."

"Namikaze huh, that's actually not to far from our original name huh."she asked

"Yeah it's not, the only words that don't fit this new name are the U's in our name. His has the N, an extra A, and an E. They even almost sound similar don't they; Uzumaki and Namikaze."

"We are no longer, Yuusuke Uzumaki nor Kumiko Uzumaki. We are now Yuusuke Namikaze and Kumiko Namikaze."he said to no one in particular

"But we still really aren't, we don't have his blood."

"Yeah I know that, but nobody else needs to know that. Except our son, when he get's older we will tell him the truth."he said

"Yeah when he gets older we will tell him what he is actually the first of: **The First Namikaze**."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Namikaze**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Yuusuke and Kumiko had just finished discussing when they were going to tell their son that he was not related to them by blood. That was one problem solved for the moment, now they have a whole lot more to deal with. For one, where was the child going to sleep? How were they going to feed him? They have no diapers nor any clothes for him, would they be good parents to him? These were just some of the questions plaguing the mind of these two.

"Okay, for tonight he can sleep with us in our bed. I'll see about making him his own tomorrow."said Yuusuke

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll also get started on making him his own baby clothes."replied Kumiko

"Sounds good, now how are we going to feed him. He can't chew yet, it has to be nothing but liquids. Do we even have stuff like that?"he asked

"I don't believe we have stuff like that. If I remember correctly, milk would be somewhat sufficient for now. Later on we can mash up some food and apply a bit of either water or milk, that way it will be easier on him."

"Riiight...well I'll let you deal with the food business. Now onto more important matters, when should we began to train him. You know as well as I how dangerous it is in the world. Especially for children as they are starting to get conscripted into fighting. I don't want that for him."he said

"I believe that as soon as he is walking, we should begin with some strength training on his body, start slow and crank it up as he ages. You know as well as I how important having a solid foundation is to a shinobi."

"Good idea, sweetheart. Okay, for now it's strength training, but once he starts talking coherently, were dividing time between a multitude of subjects."

"That's acceptable. For now let's just give him a bath and then head off to bed."she said as he agreed with a nod of his head.

They started to undress the blonde infant only to be shocked at what they saw on his body. They boy had seals all over his body; most of them were a bit crude in design but they were seals nonetheless. They applied the barest amount of chakra into the seals, as they did not know what more could do to the child; and out came scrolls. Most of the scrolls contained elemental Ninjutsu on wind, fire, and water Jutsu, some on Fūinjutsu, maybe one or two on some Genjutsu, and a couple of chakra control exercise's. Also a couple on some other ninja arts.

"Whoever applied these seals on him did a very piss poor job. Anyone could have access to these if they found him first. Whoever it was should have at-least applied a blood-seal so only Naruto could open them."stated Yuusuke

"Agreed. We were very fortunate to have found him before anyone else did. From looking over a few of the scrolls, many of the Jutsu in some of these are very dangerous with a high probability of destruction."she said

"Right. Is that all of them then?"

"Just give me a few seconds to inspect him."she said as she began to look all over the baby's body. She finally ceased her inspection.

"Well?"her husband inquired

"That appears to be all of the seals."

"All right, I'll put these somewhere safe for now. Well gradually introduce some of the Jutsu on these scrolls to him in time."

"I believe that that is appropriate. Now let's get him cleaned up, can you hold him while I get his clothes off and run the water?"she asked

"No problem."he said as he was holding his son in his arms

After a few minutes Yuusuke started to feel awkward as he was holding his naked son.

"Hey honey, can you hurry it up please. I feel a little awkward and uncomfortable here."

"What! Why are you feeling awkward for?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because if he decides to go; he's got a clear path to my face."

"Don't be silly, he's not even a few months old. There's no way he can reach your fa—"but stopped when Naruto was relieving himself on Yuusuke's face. She couldn't help it as she began to laugh.

Yuusuke didn't think it was very funny, "Grab. Your. Son. Now." he said as she came and got him.

"Fantastic. Now I have to get cleaned up as well, thanks a-lot son."he said as he heard Naruto gurgle

"Well, now that that's over, I'm sure it only gets easier from now on."

"Right. How hard can parenthood be?"he said to no one in particular and went to clean himself

* * *

**Time Skip: Year 1**

"_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit; where the hell did Naruto crawl off too? If I don't find him soon, I'm dead meat._"thought our hero's father.

He searched through all of the house, he hoped to find him safe and unharmed before his wife woke up from her nap. They learned to take sleep when they could, as having a child meant that they wouldn't be getting a-lot of it; as he was crying most of the night. He looked under the dining table, under the only couch they had; which was made of wood with some pillow's on top acting as seats. He was starting to lose hope when he heard a small sound coming from the cub-bards where they kept the noodles to make ramen, and there to his relief was his son; attempting to chew on some raw noodles.

He would have thought it was cute, but considering the kid almost gave him a heart attack; and probably a beating from his wife, he was withholding judgment for now. He picked up his son, and made his way over to the couch when his wife walked in.

"Ahh...that was a good nap. How is my little Naru-chan!"she cooed

"Hey...what about me. I'm here too you know."he whined

"Oh hello there dear."she said and kissed him on the lips

"That's it. Just a kiss on the lips, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were seeing someone else."

"I am, and he's the most adorable thing I've ever set my eyes on."

"Aw man...first he comes into my house, eats my food, pee's on me, and now he's stealing my woman."he said in a mock anger as his wife just laughed at him

"Guess what time it is?"

"Um...time to eat?"he guessed

"Nope...it's time for his bath."

(Sighing) "All right...I know the drill; I'll get him undressed while you run his bath."

"Yep."was all she said as he nodded and began undressing Naruto

"Okay Naruto, you've been a good boy all of the other times I held you; except that one time. So let's be just like all of those other times okay, and not have an accident."he said hopeful

He was holding Naruto's body on his forearm with his head resting in his hand. He was facing upwards with his back to Yuusuke's arm; while Yuusuke had his other hand on Naruto's stomach.

"_There's that awkward silence again. Oh man, I better get her in here before anything happ—"_those were his last thoughts before it happened again, only this time it was far worse. Naruto started crapping and urinating all over his father's forearm*.

"AAAAAAHHHHH."he screamed

"What! What's going on?"Kumiko rushed in as soon as she heard the scream, only to find it was her husband. She wondered why, but when she saw him approach her, she started to instinctively back away, but not fast enough.

"TAKEHIMTAKEHIMTAKEHIMTAKE'EMTAKE'EMTAKE'EM."he just kept shouting as he passed him off to her.

She was wondering what he was saying, and kept repeating it until it clicked. He was saying take him, but soon blurred together and it sounded like Take'em.

She had never seen him run so fast in her life or jump into the tub with his clothes on. It was a pretty funny moment if she did say so herself.

He came back out soaking wet, and then he looked over to Naruto who was giggling and clapping his little hands the only way a baby could.

"Just wait till you get older and we start training. I'm going to run you into the ground for doing that to me."he said as he started to laugh evilly.

Kumiko raised an eyebrow, but brushed off what her husband said. He was a little weird at times.

"Now lets go get you cleaned up sweety."

* * *

**Time Skip: Year 2**

It's now been two years since Yuusuke had found Naruto in the forest and brought him back. There were a couple of rough patches here and there when raising a child, but it was to be expected. It had been a hassle to get him to start talking; he was always quiet and always pointing at the things he wanted or wanted to show them. Those days were long gone, for as soon as he started speaking; they couldn't get him to shut up; it was always: why, what, and how. He was always constantly asking questions.

The boy was incredibly bright for his age. Whenever his father or mother gave him some blocks to play with, he was always building things that no normal 2 year old should be capable of doing. Soon enough they started to notice what he did with the toys, and they were really surprised when they saw him doing it in front of them. They decided to see if he could handle something a bit more challenging than figuring how to build blocks. They gave him a 10 piece puzzle to see what he could do.

They were not disappointed, he didn't manage to get all of the pieces to fit together but he was able to get 5 fitting correctly. They decided to advance his vocabulary by talking to him all day, telling him stories of when they were active ninja's. The reason they started doing this was so he could begin reading by himself so that way his intelligence would only keep rising.

Yuusuke knew that trying to train him this early would be a mistake; even though he really wanted too. So he decided that once Naruto could start reading on his own, he would give him scrolls on various ninja subjects, and go from there.

The reason he wanted to begin his son's training was for a couple of reasons actually. One of them was they never knew when they would be attacked, sure they had set-up seals all around the surrounding area to confuse enemies, but you never knew how long that would last. The second reason was for his son to be able to defend himself, for his parents would not always be with him.

The last reason was the most personal to him, he hasn't mentioned it to his wife yet, but he was feeling a bit weaker everyday and he wasn't sure what was wrong with himself. He knew he wouldn't live past this; he couldn't just go and ask another clan to look at him, they could kill him before he even talks to their resident medic. So for now he would just hope for the best. He wanted to be able to leave something for his son, and he was currently working on something that would do just that.

* * *

**Time Skip: Year 3**

It was October 10th and that meant that it was Naruto's 3rd birthday. Him finally turning a year older meant that his father would finally give him some training in the Ninja arts, he loved to read and all, but there was a difference in having knowledge on something and actually knowing how to do it. Over the past year he had already read all of the scrolls his father had given to him, and when he finished those; he re-read them over and over again.

"Wow...boy you sure are getting old Naruto. Soon your going to be as old as me."his father said jokingly

"Nu-uh, I'm never going to get old."replied the birthday boy while sticking his tongue out

Both parents were laughing at their son's innocent behavior. They then told him to go to the kitchen so they could all have his birthday dinner; which of course happened to be ramen. They didn't know why he had such a fascination with the noodles and broth, but don't let Naruto hear them say that as he will defend it like no tomorrow.

After dinner was finished they all headed to different locations. Naruto made his way over to the living area, his mother made her way over to a different part of the house, while his father went into their room. When they both came back they were each holding things that were wrapped in some material.

"Here you go son, this is from your Kaa-chan."

He tore open the material to find new sets of clothes; along with some ninja sandals. The outfit consisted of black ninja shorts, a dark blue shirt that had darkish orange outlines on it as well.

"Eeehhh...why couldn't there be more orange. You do know it's my favorite color, riiight?"asked Naruto

(Sighing) "We've told you a million times, orange isn't something ninja wear. It might be okay to have a little in there, but not to the amount of what you probably would've wanted it to be."she said as she saw him pout.

"Okay...that's enough you two, we don't want to argue today, right?"the two just nodded and he continued.

"Here you go son. I think you'll find my gift satisfactory."he said with a big grin on his face

The blonde proceeded to open up his father's gift and was stunned into silence. His father had given him an enormous amount of ninja tools. They ranged from Shuriken, Kunai, Ninja-wire, and some blank scrolls with some ink.

He couldn't utter a single sentence, he was overjoyed beyond belief. Ever since he had heard the stories detailing his parents exploits as ninja's and what they could do; he wanted to do the same thing. He knew that with this gift; along with the clothes, they were finally going to start his training.

He ran over to his father who was standing by his wife, and gave each of them the biggest hugs; along with some kisses for his mother, that he could give.

"Tou-chan, tou-chan, can we go outside right now and start my training...pleeeease?"he asked excitedly

"Yeah..that's fine. Meet me outside and we'll set some things up for you."

"All right."

**Scene Change**

Yuusuke finally made it outside to find Naruto standing there waiting for him.

"Okay son, first there are some things that I need to explain to you before we begin."

"Okay..shoot."

"First off, know that I am going to be tough on you, if I don't like the way your throwing or anything that is counter-productive then I will make you stop and start over. Am I clear?"he said in a commanding voice.

"HAI"

"Good. The second thing is to treat every piece of your ninja gear with respect. If you don't then you could be the one who ends up on the wrong end of a Shuriken or Kunai. Next we will** only** be practicing with your new tools. Until I feel that you are well-versed in using them, only then will we move in another direction. Okay?"

"HAI"

"Good, okay for today were going to practice the throwing motions along with actually throwing your weapons, but don't get comfortable with this. We are going to start on your physical training, nothing to strenuous yet; your body wouldn't be able to handle it. For now it will be a some push-up, sit-ups, jumping jacks, squats; I would say about maybe 10 for each exercise until your body adjusts. Oh and perhaps one lap around the area, and don't worry, me and your mother have some seals up preventing anyone from finding this place.

Naruto saw his father put up what he was guessing to be the practice dummies. He reached for the Shuriken and was about to throw one when his father interrupted.

"Whoa there, didn't I say we were going to practice throwing motions first."

"Oh yeah. I guess I was just excited to get this underway."he said rubbing the back of his head

"No problem, everyone get's excited about things they want to try out."he said before he continued

"It all comes down to throwing motion, from your shoulder, to your forearm, finally down to your wrist and fingers, all in one fluid motion."he finished

Naruto nodded at his fathers advice and was moving his arm in a slow motion to grasp the way his father had showed him. He told himself that he will have this mastered in a few months; 4 months tops.

* * *

**Time Skip: 6 months later**

Naruto thought about the last six months of his training and he admitted to himself that it took him a bit longer to master the Shuriken and Kunai's, but only by a half a month. It took him four and a half months to complete that training. He used the last two months to up his physical training.

He could now do 35 to 45 of each of the calisthenics, while doing 5 to 6 laps around the designated area; who knew he had so much stamina for a 3 year old. He was growing up quite well, his skin was gaining a nice tanned color from spending his time training outside, while his hair has grown a bit longer as well. The two most prominent features being the two bangs that are starting to form on each side of his face along with the red tint on the spikes of his hair. He was growing quite well too, he stood at 3ft 1in, and came in at around 37Ibs.

"Okay son, in a few months were going to begin a new training program; and no I'm not going to tell you what it is. Were just going to continue your physical regiment at the current pace."

**Time Skip: October 10th (A full year later) Year 4**

It was once again Naruto's birthday and not much had changed with the boy. He grew an extra 2 inches; so he now stands at 3ft 3in. He's still continuing with his current training, but now that he's a bit older and a bit more sturdy; at-least as sturdy as a 4 year old can be, was now going to start a different regimen.

"Here you go Naruto."said his mother handing him some scrolls

"What are these, Kaa-chan?"

"Those are your gifts."

"Oh cool. Thanks Kaa-chan."

"No problem sweetie."

"Do you know where Tou-chan is?"

"He's in his room sleeping. He's not feeling to well."

"Oh."said a dejected Naruto

"Whats wrong?"

"I was hoping he would help me continue my training."

"Well those scrolls that I gave you are actually for what I'm going to help you with."

"Your going to train me now?"

"Yep, but before we actually start that we need to unlock your chakra."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Meet me outside and I'll teach you how."

"Okay!"he said as he ran out of the house

Before Kumiko went outside she went to go and see how her husband was doing. He was sleeping a bit more frequently; so she decided to go and check on him. He was up and working on his personal desk.

"Hey sweetheart, you know that you should be resting right?"she asked

"Yeah, I know I should, but I need to finish this project of mine. I've been working on this for two years and I'm about done."

"Well you finish that up, and then try please try and get some rest, please. For me?"she asked cutely

"Very well. Just give me a few hours okay."

"Okay, but then straight to bed. All right if you need me, I'll be outside helping our son."she said as he nodded with what looked like more determination than before.

* * *

**Scene Change**

"So Kaa-chan, how are we going to do this?"said Naruto

"In a minute, but first tell me what you know about Chakra."

"Chakra is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience."

"Word for word right from the scroll huh."

"Yep."he said chuckling

"Okay. What I need you to do is get in a meditative pose and try to block everything but my voice out. After that I need you to look deep inside of yourself, there should be a well of energy, and once you find it, I need you to pull it out."

"Okay. Just give me a minute to get in the pose."

Finally getting into the meditative pose, he did as he was instructed. He searched for what his mother told him to search for, but he just couldn't seem to find it. He was about to ask his mother for more advice when he heard her say something.

"Don't worry if you can't find it on your first try sweetheart. It's different for everybody, some people unlock it right away; while others take a bit longer."she said

As soon as he heard that he might not be able to unlock it right away and that it might take longer, he took that as a challenge. He began to look much deeper, and it was by looking much deeper that he was able to find the well of energy in his body. He pulled, but it didn't want to seem to come out, so he began a tug-of-war. He was quickly getting irritated by doing this, so with one final heave, he pulled his hardest and it gave.

Kumiko was continuing to watch her son as he tried to pull up his energy, she was starting to get a bit anxious as he was still in the pose; so it was clear he was still trying. She continued to wait and just when she was going to tap him on the shoulder to disrupt the process; energy erupted from her son.

She wasn't really sure what she was expecting; sure she thought with all of his physical training and the training of his mind with scrolls and all that; she thought he would have pretty high reserves for a child his age. She was not expecting something of this magnitude, it was the most potent chakra she had ever seen or been around; it was almost suffocating her.

"_Not even our old Clan leader had this much chakra, and he had the most out of everyone in our clan._"she thought while trying to stabilize herself.

She finally regained herself and knew that if she didn't do something to stop the outpouring, then it was without question that others would soon sense the surge of power in the middle of nowhere. She created six clones of herself and they each took off and positioned themselves around the area and began to channel chakra into the air.

"**Sanjūroku-jū no Saisei Kekkai(Thirty-Six Layer Self-Repairing Barrier)**"the clones called out and a barrier started to erect itself from the positions of the clones; completely surrounding the area that held the house.

As soon as she felt the barrier being erected she went over to Naruto to try and get him to stop putting out so much chakra.

"NARUTO!...YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN AND CONCENTRATE. IF YOU DON'T THEN YOUR JUST GOING TO EXHAUST YOURSELF AT THIS RATE, OR SOMETHING WORSE MIGHT HAPPEN."she pleaded

Hearing his mothers worried voice he starts to concentrate, and at first it doesn't seem that anything is working, but gradually he could fell his chakra start to come down. Finally after everything seemed to settle down, he saw his mother making her way over towards him.

"Well, that certainly was something unexpected."said Kumiko

"Yeah it was...why did it just keep coming out?"

"Well, that usually does happen, but to an adult. Children usually don't have the amount of chakra that you displayed. It was very unexpected that I had to erect a barrier."she explained

"Is that what you did, and how did you make copies of yourself and can I learn it?"he asked in a giddy voice.

"Well yes you can learn it, but first we need to work on your chakra control. Since you have a ton of chakra your not going to be performing any techniques to their fullest."

"Oh...okay. Well let's get started on this chakra control then."

"That's what's in the scroll. Once you have the first exercise down and you have somewhat decent control, then will I teach you how I made copies of myself."

"All right..I'll get this down and then I'll learn something new."he said enthusiastically, but before he could get started she told him something else.

"Also don't worry about your chakra going wild again, I put up a barrier that blocks anything from getting out or from it being destroyed or anyone from sensing it."she muttered that last part.

With her piece said she walked back inside and left Naruto to do his work. He looked at the scroll he was given and the first exercise is the for leaf concentration. He picked up a leaf and put it on his forehead and started to mould chakra where the leaf was at. He was struggling a bit at first, but after a few hours he began to get the exercise down. He was soon going to master this and move onto the next one.

* * *

Due to him having monstrous chakra reserves, it took Naruto a little longer than what he had initially planned. He had planned to master it in a day; tops two days, it took him a total of 5 days. He had mastered it in 3 days, but when he approached his mother about mastering it, she told him to continue it for the next two days; as it would only help him. So continue he did and he is now standing in front of his mother.

"Okay Kaa-chan, I continued to work on the leaf exercise for the last two days, and I have to say that it really did help me. Now can I learn that cool Jutsu you used a few days ago."

"Okay, okay, sheesh."she said before she continued.

"Here is the hand-seal. Just cross your fingers and say "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**"."

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" **he said and 10 clones appeared

"10 clones, not bad."she said

"Hey, where did you get this Jutsu from anyways?"he asked

"It was given to me by my family."she said. It wasn't a total lie, she did consider her former clan her family.

"Oh okay then."

"Oh and a nice piece of advice, whatever your clones learn you learn after they've been dispelled."she said hoping he would understand. He didn't from the confused look on his face.

"Look, if you have them do the chakra control exercise, while you do something else and then they dispel, it will feel like you were doing the exercise."

"Ohhhhh. I get it now."

"Here have your clones master these two Jutsu as well. These are some more Jutsu that I got from my family."she again told a little lie, they were actually some of the ones they got off from his baby body.

"Let's see here, what do we got. "**Kawarimi No Jutsu and ****the Henge No Jutsu**", okay these don't seem to complicated. All right you lot, I want you to master these by today."he said to the clones.

"Right I'll let you get to that."she said and he nodded as she left

"I might as well continue my physical training."

* * *

The Next Day

"Okay Naruto, today your going to make 20 clones and have each of them try and master the next chakra control exercise; which is tree climbing. Your going to be working on this other basic skills, like stealth, infiltration, sabotage, information gathering, tracking, trap making, strategy and whatever else me and your father think of along the way."

"Tou-chan is going to train me again?"

"Yes, he's just trying to finish something else up right now. Plus he's a been a little under the weather."

"So how long is this training going to take?"

"Hmm..I wanna say about 2 years; give or take. We have a schedule for the next two years, first your going to wake up and make 20 shadow clones to continue your chakra exercise, and you will gradually make more clones as your control gets better. After you do that your going to do your physical training. Okay that's the morning and afternoon schedule for the next two years, oh I also forgot to mention that some of your shadow clones are going to read some scrolls on strategy and tactics; maybe about 5 of the 20."she said making sure he understood before continuing.

"Now in the evening's your going to be training with either myself or your father. The first year is going to be focused on stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. The following year is going to consist of information gathering, tracking/scouting, and trap making. So I hope your prepared."

"How bad could it be?"

* * *

**Time Skip: (A full year later) Year 5**

It was October 10th again and that meant that Naruto was once again a full year older. He was now 5 years old and his training had begun.

It's coming close to being a full year since the first half of the training began. Naruto didn't think it would be as bad as it sounded, at first it wasn't but when your doing the same things for a year things become a bit bland. It didn't help that his mother was starting to be a bit harder on him as well, its probably because he's getting older; he did turn 5 a while back and was coming close to turning 6.

The first thing she started to teach him was how to be stealthy, but what he didn't know was how hard it was for him to stay still for more than a minute. He apparently didn't have a problem hiding as his mother couldn't find him, even though she was a trained ninja, but he couldn't sit still because he had too much energy. He would have to rectify that with more Shadow Clone chakra control exercise's.

Infiltration was a bit harder, as the same problem with stealth was playing a part here. Infiltration consisted of stealth-fully entering an area undetected, but before you can enter you must know the in's and out's of the area, who's guarding what, how many men etc. This all plays back to sitting still for him and scoping out an area while doing that is something difficult for him.

Now sabotage isn't really that hard, you just have to make sure that whatever it is that your sabotaging isn't easily re-built or isn't salvageable. Now he didn't have a problem with this one, but with the way he was with stealth and infiltration, he would never get close enough to sabotage anything.

After a few months of the same continuous training with his mother, he was finally able to master his stealth and infiltration training. His sabotaging skills were the next thing for him to master; and those took him about a month more of training.

He had finally finished the first half of his training with his mother, and it was a good thing too as the 2nd year of the program was coming up in an about 1 month.

* * *

**Time Skip: Year 6**

Naruto was now 6 years old and was coming along nicely, he now stood at 3ft 9in. His body was in tip top shape and was starting to gain some muscle. His hair had grown much longer in the past three years, the red tint in his hair was now much more visible; he was growing a bit of a ponytail as well.

The time for his second half-training was going to commence soon. He was eager to work with his father again. He had only worked with him sparingly, as he was either doing work in his room or resting; most of the time he was training with his mother. He saw his father come out of the house and he walked over to him. His father nodded to him and he understood that as the time for his training had begun.

Over the next few months it had been a repeat of the morning exercise's, the same with the afternoon stuff. His father told him that they were going to start with information gathering.

Information gathering didn't seem as hard to him as he thought it was going to be, but that was probably because he could use his Shadow Clones to enter an area, Henge into something obscure and gather the intelligence that way. His father praised him for using the two Jutsu like that.

Tracking/Scouting was a different beast altogether, he had to rely more on his sense's than anything physical. He had to hone his eyesight, hearing, smelling, observation and stalking(Following)skills. This took him a bit longer as he had to to track his father while scouting out the area to see if he had been there. It didn't help when you were in the woods and almost everything had either a smell, made a sound, or was playing tricks on your eyes making you believe you saw something.

This took him a few months to get down completely, but he was able to get it down eventually. His father although wouldn't stop making fun of him when at one point he jumped into a bush of thorns. In his defense he thought his father was in there and it certainly didn't look like the bush had thorns in it from the outside.

His last skill learned was in the art of trap-making. Trial and error took over most of this area, he thought trap-making was going to include how to trap enemies, but instead it was how to trap animals so he could eat out in the forest. He did eventually learn to make traps for enemies, but this also was much of trial and error. He was finally finished with all of this training and was ready to start on something new.

* * *

**Time Skip: Year 7**

The two year training session was finally complete and he was turning 7 today. His parent's decided to have a little surprise birthday for him.

Naruto was quite surprised when he found both of his parents in the kitchen with a cake and steaming bowls of ramen. He didn't know what to say, he was speechless, sure they had celebrated his birthday in the last two years, but this was the first time in a while when he wasn't training and could just relax with his family.

"Okay son, before we give you our gifts, we want to see what your elemental affinity is."said his father after a few coughs.

Naruto had been noticing that his father looked a bit paler, and was coughing a bit more often than he used to. He wanted to ask him, but the logical part of his brain told him not to pry.

"All right, so how are we going to do that?"asked Naruto

"Well your going to fire off one Jutsu of the elements that we have in this scroll, and from that we can determine what your affinity is."

"Okay...lets head outside then to see."he said as they all headed outside

**Scene Change**

"Here try this one out first."said his mother as she tossed him a scroll and got a nod of thanks in return.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa**" he said after he finishing the hand-seals. He searched for the chakra and he found it, he clapped his hands together near his mouth and he blew out a large blast of wind.

"Well that one was pretty easy, lets try another."he said before finding one. He did the hand-seals and called out.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" he said as he shot out a giant fireball towards the training dummies.

"That's another one that bites the dust."he went on to the last one

"**Suiton: Suigadan**" he said as the water from his fathers drink was being pulled towards Naruto, where he then went on to shoot out multiple spherical objects.

"HEY, I WAS STILL DRINKING THAT!"he heard his father yell in the background.

"So how did each of those Jutsu feel to you?"asked his mother completely ignoring her husband.

"Not to bad really, I don't feel any different from when I started."said Naruto

"Well then I guess you have three affinities, which is quite rare I might add."replied his mother

"Excellent, now that we have that figured out, here."said his father as he tossed him a couple of scrolls.

"Wow, there are a ton of them."

"Yeah, and with all of the chakra control you did over the past two years, these shouldn't be too hard to master for you."

"Awesome, I'm going to get started on some of these today."said Naruto excitedly and he left the house.

"You know that at the rate he's going, he's going to be stronger than the both of us."stated his wife

"Yeah I know, it's almost insane at how fast he process information and then applies it to a situation."replied Yuusuke

"So how goes the project?"

"Really well actually. I should have it done by the time he turns 8."

"So how are the seals around your body holding up?

"H-how did you you know about those?"

"Honey, I'm your wife. When you think your hiding something from me, your actually not. Now answer my question."

"They should last me a bit longer, but this disease isn't helping though."

"So is there really nothing we can do about it."

"Not unless I risk yours and Naruto's safety to go out and see a Clan medic."

"Maybe one day you could, I mean I'm pretty strong, and Naruto is advancing along nicely for his age an-"but she was cut off

"By the time he's at the right age, it might be too late for me. So for now let's just see how things go from here..okay."

"Okay sweetheart."

**Scene Change**

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**" said Naruto as 100 Shadow Clones appeared

"Okay guys I want 50 of you to train in nature manipulation as the scroll states it's called. That should allow us to use our affinities without much trouble if we can do this."

"HAI!"

"Okay, I want another 25 of you to work on the water walking exercise. You can never go wrong with more chakra control training."

"HAI!"

"All right, the last 25 of you; I want you to train in this other Jutsu I found in the scrolls I got. It's called the "**Shunshin No Jutsu**"." said Naruto

"HAI!"

* * *

**Time Skip: Year 8**

Finally after what seemed an eternity he turned 8 years old, he know stood 4ft 1in and nothing else about him seemed to change. his hair was the same, but his body was becoming a bit more leaned out. In the past year he had mastered the water walking exercise along with the Shunshin. Nature manipulation was a different story, he wasn't sure how far along he was with it, he figured once he could fly or levitate with his wind chakra, hold fire in his hands without it burning him, and control large amounts of water then he wasn't close to mastering them yet.

He could use the techniques he knew with little to no difficulty, but the higher leveled ones, would be a bit tougher at the moment. He was brought out of his musings when his father asked him something.

"Hey son, how goes the training?"

"Pretty good Tou-chan."

"That's good to hear. Listen I want to apply chakra weight seals to certain parts of your body."

"Why?"was the simple question

"Well, it would help you get faster, and from what I know is that "Speed Trumps All"."said his father

"Well okay, if you believe it will help me get faster then please do it."he said as his father knelt down to apply the seals.

He was placing them on both of his wrists, ankles, and around his chest. He was applying one last seal though that his son didn't need to know about.

"_**KinFūinjutsu: Norikae No Seimei Seiryoku**__" _he thought in his head and then applied it, "Fūin", and the sealing of the weights and the other seal was complete.

"Okay Naruto, the seals have been applied. You should feel the difference almost immediately, all you do is apply chakra to the seals and they start getting heavier. To unlock them is rather simple, all you have to do is the is stop applying chakra and re-seal them, and just the that vice versa to re-use them again."

"Yeah your right, I can feel the difference already."

"Don't try to overdo anything. Try to get your body used to the weight first before doing any of your physical training."

"Okay. Thanks again Tou-chan."

"Your welcome son."he said and started towards the house but was held up.

"Hey Tou-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How come I can't go further into the woods?"

"Hmm, that is a reasonable question. Well at first we didn't let you go because you couldn't defend yourself, but now that isn't really somewhat of a problem anymore is it."

"Can I at-least just go exploring or something. I never really asked before because we were always training, so that's why I'm asking now."

"Well, you can certainly defend yourself now after what you went through. Tell you what, let me talk to your mother about it and well see what she says. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Scene Change**

"So how went the application of the seals?"asked Kumiko

"Really well. I can already feel the pull from the other seal I applied on him. Don't know which is gonna kill me first, the seal or this damn disease."he said trying to joke

"What does the seal actually do?"she asked

"Well it basically takes everything out of me physically and spiritually. Since I'm going to eventually pass on, why not add some insurance to my son's life. If by me doing this ensures that he can become stronger then it's a not a difficult decision for me."he said before continuing.

"Listen honey, I know I'm being selfish by doing this, but I need you to be strong not just for your sake but for Naruto's as well."

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOUR BEING SELFISH."she said as she really wanted to smack him, but restrained herself.

"Look just please promise me that you will both look out for each other, okay?"he asked

"Fine, but you need to tell him the situation before it's too late."

"All right, I'll tell him when he's a bit older, okay?"he asked

"Just do it before it's too late."

"Right I'll do that. Oh and I come bearing a request from your son. He want's to go further into the forest to explore. He said he's never asked because of all the training and I do believe he can defend himself if need be."

(Sighing) "Fine, tell him he can go, but to be extremely careful and cautious of his environment."

"Will do."

**Scene Change**

We see Naruto throwing punch after punch and kick after kick, trying to get his body acclimated to all of the new weight he was carrying, but before he could continue he noticed his father come back.

"Okay kid, your mother said it was okay for you to go a bit further into the woods, but to be extremely careful and cautious, and to be observant of your surroundings. Am I clear?"

"HAI!"

* * *

Naruto was feeling a few emotions he had never felt before: nervousness, exhilaration, and a bit of fear. He didn't know what he was going to find out here. He had been traveling for about 20 minutes and since he hadn't seen anything yet, he was about to make his way back until he spotted a river. It was whom he saw there however that had grabbed his attention.

In all of his 8 year life, he has never seen another person who might have been his age. So for him to see someone here made him extremely happy, he wanted to go over there and talk to him, but his parent's voices were at the back of his head, telling him to be cautious.

He made his way around to the other side of the river, to get a bit closer to him. It was a boy about his age wearing a black kimono. He saw him pick up a rock and throw it across the river. It stopped midway and sank to the bottom of the river. Naruto couldn't make out what the boy was saying but it seemed he was a bit agitated.

He picked up another stone and was about to throw it when suddenly another stone came out of nowhere and another boy stepped out of the woods.

They didn't seem to know each other from the way they were acting and talking with each other, and that somehow relieved Naruto. He would've been the odd person out if both of them had been friends. He decided to make himself known, just as the other boy had done and grabbed a stone and threw it across the river. It grabbed the attention of both boys.

It was a bit awkward at first, they were both just staring at him until one of them spoke up.

"Oi oi...it seems that you know how to toss stones as well. That makes you a rival as well."said one of the boys.

"So what were the both of you talking about before I showed up?"asked Naruto

"Nothing much, I was just skipping stones when this one showed up. I asked him who the hell he was, but he just ignored me and started giving me tips on how to toss stones. Now since you didn't answer me the first time I'll ask again. Who the hell are you?"he said pointing to the first boy, "and who the hell are you?"he said pointing at Naruto.

"You can call me Hashirama. Probably best if I don't give you my surname."said Hashirama

"I'll tell you my name if you can make it across."Naruto said with a smirk which only seemed to piss off the stone skipping boy.

"Oh..so you don't think I can get the stone across huh. Watch and be amazed."said the boy and he threw it. While the other two boys had similar thoughts on his throwing motion.

"_His throwing motion...He's definitely been trained with Shuriken._"thought both Naruto and Hashirama

However even with his throwing motion he had failed to to make it across the river. So Naruto being the nice guy decided to tell him his name anyways. He wanted to make some friends after all.

"Well since you came close to getting your stone across, I'll tell you my name. My name is Naruto." however it seemed that it was drowned out by the other boy's voice.

"YOU ASSHOLES! YOU BOTH STOOD BEHIND ME ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU? IT'S SO OBVIOUS YOUR BOTH TRYING TO DISTRACT ME!"yelled the other boy before he continued.

"I CAN'T EVEN TAKE A LEAK IF SOMEONE IS STANDING NEAR ME! THAT'S HOW AWARE OF MY SURROUNDINGS I AM!"he said

"Forgive...Me..."said a depressed Hashirama as he was grabbing his knees.

"..." Naruto just stood there with a raised eyebrow at his whole reaction

"...Uhhh...relax...no need to get all emotional and stuff...I mean..I kinda have this bad habit of making excuses when I-"

"No need to explain...Your ego is just so big that you have a god complex..."said Hashirama

"Yeah he's onto something there. It also seems that you might have something wrong with your plumbing downstairs, that's probably the reason you can't go when someone's around."said Naruto as Hashirama seemed to agree with him as he was nodding his head.

"Why you...I can't tell if you are just hyper sensitive or just a smart-ass."he said talking to Hashirama

"I can tell that you were just being a smart-ass."he said to Naruto who was smirking

"GYAHAHAHA! One thing you should be able to tell is..neither of you are a match for me when it comes to rock skipping."Hashirama said laughing before stopping and coming to a realization and turning to Naruto.

"Hey, you said your name was Naruto, right?"he asked

"Yeah, that's right."

"GYAHAHAHA! Wow your parents must really love ramen to name you after a topping. Hey if we throw you in the creek and I go and get some noodles we can have some ramen here."he said as he just kept laughing.

Hashirama kept on laughing oblivious to the two glares he was currently receiving. He finally noticed them and he became depressed again.

"Forgive me...I've clearly upset both of you...to atone for my sin, you" he said pointing to the kimono wearing boy, "have my permission to use me as a rock and throw me across the creek."he said before continuing yet again.

"And you have my permission to make fun of my name, as I made fun of yours."he said to Naruto

"Jeez...no need to go and cry about it..."said the other boy

"I just hope that I don't die of humiliation..or from drowning before I reach the other end of the creek."

(Sighing) "Your way too dramatic bowl-head."said Naruto

"Bowl-head?"said the still depressed Hashirama

"He means your hair stupid. It's shaped like a bowl."

"Yeah, since I couldn't find a way to make fun of your name, I decided to make fun of something else of yours."said Naruto

"Oh I see. Well then I deserved that, "he said and he then turned to face the other boy, "so please be gentle when throwing me across. I've seen how you throw your stones and it leaves a-lot to be desired."he said unintentionally not trying to anger the other boy.

"Man, you're both pissing me off! Leave. Now."he said to both Naruto and Hashirama

"**!**...if you say so..."and Hashirama started to walk off with his head down

"..." Naruto as usual, just stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"HOLD ON!"

"You want us to leave or not."he said as he thought Naruto was leaving as well, "stop being so indecisive..."stated Hashirama and just as he was about to continue something else caught his attention.

A body seemed to have floated down the creek, Naruto and Hashirama seemed to have noticed first, but Hashirama was the first to get there. He was walking on top of the water.

"What the...!?"said Hashirama as he ran across the water.

"**!**" the other boy was shocked to see this, before he found his voice and asked a question.

"You are...a shinobi?"he asked the question to Hashirama, but he felt he needed to ask the other one as well.

"And are you one as well?"he asked Naruto who gave a nod.

Hashirama who just seemed to ignore the question continued speaking, "So the war...has finally reached these lands...it's best if you both head home."after looking over the dead body he came to know whose clan he was from, "_The crest of the Hagaromo Clan..."_.

"I should probably leave as well."he said finishing his investigation as he jumped away from the body to the other side of the creek.

"Later, Naruto and umm.."

"It's Madara."said the now named boy not giving out his surname either

"Well it seems that we each know the basic code of conduct for shinobi...don't give out your surname."said Hashirama

"_I didn't know that, I should really talk to my parents about what's going on in the world._"thought Naruto, it was luck that he didn't give out his last name.

"All right then. See you later Hashirama, Madara."said Naruto as he left to go back home.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Naruto finally made it back home after his encounter with the two new boys he met. He walked inside the house and saw both of his parents there waiting for him.

"So how was your little adventure son?"asked his father

"Fine."

"Really, just fine. That smile on your face says otherwise."

"I just found something really interesting out in the woods. I'll probably go again tomorrow or something."

"Well, just be careful when your out there okay?"asked his mother

"Okay."

"Also, don't start neglecting your training just because you found something in the woods."said his father.

"HAI!"he said and went to his room

He entered his room with a giddy excitement, he couldn't wait for tomorrow when he could see his new friends. One thing was for sure, things were definitely going to get interesting from now on.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**AN: Okay guys chapter 2 is finished, and I have to say that it took me quite a while to finish the ending of this one. **

**I'll be updating my other story in a few days for those of you who read it. **

**So please R&R. Later**

***This scene actually happened to someone that I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Namikaze**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else that was used in the making of this chapter.  
**

**AN: Alright, I'm not going to say much in this note, I'll say it at the end. There might be some error's, but I'm not sure, I did go over everything before posting, if there are, let me know. I also wanted to give a shout out to a reviewer of this story and a fellow writer.**

**Thanks for the help that you gave me for the parts of this chapter. And for the idea's for a few future chapters. Thanks colonel jack jericho(srry that it's misspelled, it didn't want to appear with the periods in between your name.)  
**

**Now Enjoy the Chapter...**

Naruto had awoken much earlier than he had expected, he couldn't sleep the night before due to him being anxious about going to meet his new friends again. This was the most anxious he had ever felt in his entire 8 year old life; he hoped they would be there.

He began his morning with his typical physical workout, but due to the Chakra weights he was now wearing; it was a bit more difficult. He started with some stretching, and then went from throwing a few punches/kicks, to his push-up, sit-up, squats etc. At the rate he was going he would finish in a couple of hours; only to eat something and then continue his other training.

* * *

After a few hours, he was finally finished with his morning workout, and headed inside to find something to eat so as to replenish his energy. He walked inside and noticed that only one of his parents was up and about; it was his mother. She greeted him a good morning, while he returned the gesture.

"Good morning."she said

"Good morning."he replied

"So do you have anything planned for today?"

"Well, I just finished my morning routine, so the next thing for me to do, is to eat something and then maybe rest for an hour or two, and then head back outside to start on my afternoon training. After that I was going to go back into the woods to continue to explore some more."

"Okay, but just remember to be-careful when your out there by yourself."

"Always."

"Oh, speaking of training, me and your father want you to start learning Taijutsu. We have some scrolls on some different styles that you can choose from; however, we want you to get adjusted to the weights first, before we start on Taijutsu."

"Why?"

"Think of it like this, I've noticed that you throw in a few punches and kicks every now and then, when you do your morning training, right?"she asks, and he nods.

"Well, just imagine that once the weights come off; temporarily; and you start throwing your punches and kicks, they will be much faster. So with your new speed, when you start learning the Kata's, your Taijutsu will become a force to be reckoned with."

"I understand now, Kaa-chan."he said as he began to eat the breakfast his mother made for him.

He finished up his food, and left to the restroom. He began to wash his face of any sweat he had; in retrospect, he should have done this before he ate, oh well. He only cleaned a bit as he was soon going to go back out again. He went to his room, saw his bed and just let his body fall on top, and he was asleep.

* * *

After two hours of resting, he had finally awakened. He yawned a couple of times before getting up and heading to the restroom. He handled his business and then proceeded to head outside; to start on his other training.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**."he said and 50 clones appeared.

"Alright guys, I want you to continue with the chakra control exercise's."

One random clone asked a question that was on all of the others minds, "Why?"he asked. Naruto was a bit surprised that the clone had actually talked back, but got over it very fast before answering.

"Well, for some reason, even though I've been doing chakra control for the past few years, I feel as if I'm getting chakra from another location, and it somewhat messes up my own control. So that's why we are continuing with the exercise's."

"So what are you going to be doing?"asked the same clone.

"Well, I'm going to start on the basics of Taijutsu. You all heard the explanation my mother gave, so I might as well start on that. By the time we do finally get to the actual practice of my Taijutsu, I will demolish any expectation either of my parents had when they applied and told me what the weights were for." he explained and the clone was satisfied.

"Okay, you all know what to do, so get to it."

"HAI!"they chorused together.

* * *

He was exhausted, Naruto had never been this tired before in his life. He may have gone a bit overboard on the training, but in his mind it was worth it. He knew he would be better in a few hours, he didn't know why or how, but he knew he would. His body had always been like that, even his parents couldn't figure out how he would always heal his body at such a fast rate; so they just left it alone.

He threw about 200 punches the first time, but as time went on, he began to surpass whatever he had already set; he could currently throw 500. It was the same for kicking, he started off at one point, only to break past it the next couple of times; he could do 450 kicks. He was currently laying down on the ground, not being able to move his body, he decided to rest for 30 minutes, before going inside to wash up and then to look for his friends.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Finally after getting washed and putting on a change of clothes, Naruto took off into the woods to meet Hashirama and Madara. As he was running on top of the trees, he was wondering how strong each of the other two boys was. He would ask for a spar with whoever was willing.

He finally arrived at the location he meet them last time, only to find it completely empty. He was wondering if he may have arrived a bit early; due to his excitement. He decided to wait for them.

* * *

It had been a little over 3 hours, and still no one had showed up. He was starting to think that maybe he had done something wrong to annoy his friends, and that's why they were not there. However, he soon rid those thoughts from his mind. He was just being himself when they met, so he couldn't have done anything.

He was going to wait a few more minutes before leaving and trying again tomorrow. He couldn't help but berate himself, as he could have been doing something else during those 3 hours. He decided he would send a Kage Bunshin here tomorrow in his place. Finally after 3 and a half hours, he left the area and went back home.

* * *

The Following Day

It was finally time for him to go to the creek, he had already finished both of his training routines. It was the same thing he did yesterday. For some reason before he left, he wondered if his parents knew why he was going out into the woods.

He wanted to tell them he met two kids his age, but he figured that might freak them out. He realized at the age of 6, that there was a reason they were out in the middle of nowhere; to hide. He really wanted to ask them what the shinobi conduct was. He would ask them eventually, but not now.

* * *

He was in the woods, when he stopped and made a Shadow Clone. He told the clone what to do, and it gave him a nod and it took off. He decided to try and explore more of the woods, maybe make a home in the trees. He decided that that idea sounded cool and began to gather the material he would need.

He put in a few hours into the home, and so far all he had done was; pick out a tree large enough, but hidden away from anyone noticing it. He had also finished half of the floor, before leaving it.

He had figured that yet again, neither boy had shown as his clone had yet to dispel. He decided to wait a little longer, but this time, he had something to do.

He had completed the floor for the home, and he then left; since neither had still not shown.

He had kept doing this for the next four days. He would keep sending his clone to see if either was there, and while it was doing that, he would continue to work on his now dubbed "Tree House", it sounded better than tree home. He already had 3 walls going up, and was currently doing the fourth, he would need more wood from the forest.

It was however on the fifth day that his clone had dispelled, informing him that only one boy was at the creek. He currently dropped all that he was doing and headed over to the location.

**Scene Change**

He finally arrived at the creek, he was expecting one, but not both of the boys. It seemed that one that was missing had just arrived as well. Naruto and Madara were standing while Hashirama was sitting on the ground.

"Yo...Long time no see...umm."said Madara

"..."

"..."

"It's Hashirama..."

"Naruto..."

"Right...right...so how are you two doing?"asked Madara

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking."replied the blonde

"..." was Hashirama's response

"Why are you sulking for?"asked Madara

"..."

"So whats wrong/what's up?"asked both Naruto and Madara

"Mind if I ask you both some-Never mind..."said Hashirama

"No need to be shy...I'm all ears..."

"Yeah, if there's something bothering you, you can tell us. We are all friends here."said the Namikaze

"Don't worry about it..."

"Come on...Just spit it out already, your starting to get on my nerves."Naruto was about to tell Madara to take it easy on him, as something was clearly wrong.

"Really...it's nothing..."he kept saying in a gloomy voice

*Sighing* "We'll be here all day if you don't tell us what's bothering you..."

"Don't trouble yourself over me...it's nothing to worry about.."said Hashirama as tears were streaming down his face.

"DAMN YOU, HERE I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR DAMN PROBLEM, AND YOU WON'T LET ME. JUST HURRY THE HELL UP AND TELL ME ALREADY!"yelled Madara

"Don't worry about Madara, Hashirama. That's just his way of showing that he's concerned for you. So can you please tell us what's bothering you."said Naruto

"My little brother...was killed..."

"...**!**..."was both of the other boys reactions

"I always come here when I feel like this...everything just bottled up inside of me. I look at the flow of the current and I feel like all of my troubles are just washing away."

"Is it the same for either of you guys, Naruto and Madara."

"..."

"..."

"Either of you...have any siblings?"asked Hashirama

"No, I don't have any siblings unfortunately."said Naruto

"I have four brothers...or rather, I used to have four brothers..."said Madara

"..."

"..."

"'That's what it means to be a shinobi...death is always right around any corner."continued Madara

Naruto didn't say anything, as he was learning more and more about the shinobi life, that was somewhat different from what his parents had told him. He knew that death was out there, but not for children who are younger than him.

"From what I can tell...the only possible way to avoid that..is to be upfront and honest with the other side. Perhaps even, I don't know, form an alliance with them..."

"Unfortunately, that's just wishful thinking. Shinobi are too proud, to allow themselves, to be that vulnerable."said Madara

"Do you really believe...nobody will ever be able to understand and be honest with the other side?"said Hashirama

"I don't believe that you guys."said Naruto finally saying something

"What do you mean?"they both asked

"What I mean, is that it doesn't have to be the entirety of a group who has to be honest and upfront with one another. As long as there is one person from each side that is honest and upfront, then I believe that over-time, then so will the group that they represent."

"Now that sounds a bit more plausible, than what me and Hashirama were talking about. Your idea sounds more doable. I hope that someday, someone will do what you are recommending?"said Madara as he threw a stone he had in his hand across the creek.

"Heh..Heh...looks like..this time, I got one over. Now neither of you are the only ones, who got to the other side."

"_So it seems that there are another two who entertain the possibility of changing this world. I was a bit taken aback that Madara seemed to share my vision. Naruto is a little harder to figure out. He didn't talk much when myself or Madara were talking about this issue. However, after I said that my little brother died, I could tell he didn't like that. Then he goes and gives that little speech, and now I do believe he is in the same boat as myself and Madara. __It seems we all three have something in common.__"_thought Hashirama

"You know that I can read you like an open book...right" said Madara

"Wha...?"was Hashirama's reply

"You have no sense of style...Naruto was right...look at your haircut, and those clothes...don't get out much do you?"

"It seems that you finally agree with me about bowl-head."said a smirking Naruto as he saw Madara nod his head.

"_It seems that that is the only thing we have in common...oh well."_he thought

"Well guys, it was nice seeing and talking to each of you, but I think it's about time I head back."said Naruto

"Yeah, same for me."said Madara

"I'll just stay a bit longer."replied Hashirama

"So when would you guys like to meet again?"asked the blonde

"How about once every seven days."said Madara

"I would also suggest meeting here and then moving ourselves to a different locations."said Hashirama

"Why?"was all Naruto said.

"Because you never know when someone we don't know might appear, especially if we kept on meeting here."said Madara.

"All right then, that sounds like a plan to me. I'll see you guys in seven days."said Naruto and the other two nodded.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Naruto was finally out of the woods and made it back home. He didn't see either of his parents outside or inside when he went in. He guessed that they must be in their bedroom, so he went to his and fell to his bed asleep.

* * *

**Scene Change**

It was the seventh day, and Naruto couldn't be any happier. He was currently on his way to the meeting place were the other two were at. He didn't know how he made it through the past six days, of course he had done his usual training, but that was only until the evening. So for the past six days, he just stayed with at home with his parents and just enjoyed spending time with them.

He arrived at the area, and saw both boys were already there waiting for him. He greeted them; they did the same; and they took off trying to find a different area to meet and do other things.

They found a different are further down the creek, it was a tall cliff that had a waterfall on it. They assumed that this waterfall supplied the water for the creek. This was the first spot, they then went to many more different locations, they found at-least 5 more area's that they could use. They designated these area's as training grounds. They decided to call it a day and went home.

* * *

The following Weeks

They had been meeting as planned; every seven days. At first they had just talked with each other, played a few games here and there. Now though, they decided that they wanted to train, so sparing was the next thing they would do. The first fight was Hashirama and Madara. Neither one could get the upper-hand over the other, so it was concluded as a draw. Now it was Naruto against Madara.

"All right, the rules are the same, no Ninjutsu or any other shinobi related things. This will be a spar with just pure Taijutsu. Is that understood."said Hashirama to each of the combatants.

"HAI!"they both said

"Very well...Hajime!"

Naruto took off at Madara, who was waiting for him. He threw punches to Madara's face but was blocked by his forearm's each time. He then threw a wide area punch, but before he could complete the swing, Madara was inside his guard and stopped it completely. He was going to continue when Madara spoke.

"You have no form whatsoever, who taught you Taijutsu?"he asked

"Well, I don't really know a style. I haven't even begun to learn Taijutsu yet."he replied

"WHAT! How can you not know a style and are still trying to fight myself and Hashirama."

"I just wanted to fight both of you. It didn't matter to me that I didn't know one yet."

"Well it does to us. We three are here to become stronger in order to accomplish what we have set out to do."

"Okay guys, let's stop this spar for now. I think we need to discuss what weak points we might have, and while here with others, we can work on them."said Hashirama

"Alright."said Madara

"Okay..and can I ask you guys something?"asked Naruto. They both nodded.

"How old are you guys. Sorry, but I was just curious which of us is older?"

"Well I'm 8, and I was born on October 23."said Hashirama

"8 as well, and I was born on December 24."replied Madara

"Hah...I am 8, and I was born on October 10th."said Naruto

"So...?"said Madara

"So...that means I'm the eldest one here. So you guys should be calling me Naruto-nii."

"..."

"..."

"Only if you guys want too."

"Anyways, moving on. We will try to get you used to fighting someone who knows Taijutsu, so that your not at a disadvantage. However, you do need to start learning one, because knowing one might save your life one day."explained Hashirama, and Naruto seemed to understand.

"All right guys, I think it's time we head on back."said Madara, as they all nodded and left.

They had originally only agreed to meet every seven days, but after a while they began to meet periodically. They were all coming all faster, as they always had somebody to push them.

Hashirama and Madara, were what you would expect. They were well versed in many skills, and from sparring they both seem to be getting much stronger.

However it was Naruto who was the progressing the most. His speed was on par or if not faster than Madara, and while not having any form for his Taijutsu, he was starting to comprehend how to defend himself without one. They were all currently taking a break and discussing a few things on top of a large boulder.

"The way I see it, permanent lasting change is the key...but then again those are just pretty words, I have no clue where we should start..."said Hashirama

"Well you start by never wavering and standing firm by your convictions...then you attain unmatched strength and power...no one will want to follow anyone who is weak..."said Madara

"I agree with you on that point, but power and strength aren't everything. If you want people to follow you and your ideals, then you have to prove yourself to them, but not through power."replied Naruto

"Good point...we'll just keep mastering Jutsu on top of Jutsu, to be come strong...then when we are strong, can we begin to really do something to spread our ideals."replied Hashirama, but as he was about to continue, Madara jumped off the boulder and went to the ledge of the cliff and started to pee.

"Ugh..."was Madara

"You really can't drain the-"

"I TOLD YOU, I'M REALLY SENSITIVE TO MY SURROUNDINGS!"yelled Madara

"So it seems that Naruto was correct...you have a problem with your plumbing downstairs."said Madara

"Yep, I've always been spot on when guessing things about people."said Naruto

"If either of you say another word...then you'll both be swimming in my urine."threatened Madara

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you guys that I came up with a badass Jutsu.."said an excited Hashirama

"Hohhh...do tell..."

"Yeah, come on, tell us already."said Naruto

"I call it, "THE MEGA FIST OF FIERY ILLUSION SHURIKEN SLICER DOUBLE IMPACT JUTSU!"he said

"That's...a mouthful..."replied Madara

"WOW, THAT SOUNDS SUPER COOL, CAN YOU TEACH IT TO ME, HASHIRAMA."said Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"Of course I'll teach it to you Naruto. You see the trick behind it is-"

"I have a better idea. We'll scale these walls behind me, and we'll work on our upper body strength today!"said Madara

"..." replied a sulking Hashirama

"You can't sulk just because things don't go your way!"said Madara

"Hmm..well I really want to learn that Jutsu, but as long as we get some training in today, it's all good."said Naruto

"GYAHAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA BE FIRST!"said Hashirama as he was running up the rock wall. Naruto was right behind him, but was struggling a bit due to the chakra weights.

"!, YOU ASSHOLES!"screamed Madara as he began to run up as well.

"The winner...*pant*...is me!...*pant*"said Hashirama in-between breaths

"No...*pant*...shit...You Cheated...well, at-least I didn't come in last."

"Hey...*pant*..it's not my fault, I'm wearing more weights..."

"You don't have any weights on though."replied a confused Hashirama

"I have chakra weights on. The more chakra I have the heavier they become, but only at a reasonable level."

"Wow...that's really useful. Do you think I can have some as well?"

"Yes...I would like some as well. Those could really help with our training."

"Well, just give me a few days, and I'll see what I can do, but don't get your hopes up okay?"said Naruto as they both nodded.

"Man..would you look at this view..."said Hashirama looking out at the vista in front of him.

"Yeah...you can see everything from here...I know for certain that I've got superior vision...do either of you feel like having a contest?" said Madara

"That was...random...you are that confident in your eyes?"asked Hashirama

"Yeah...I have pretty good eyesight, but even I can't see too far from here."replied Naruto

"Of course I'm confident, after-all I have the Shar-"he stopped abruptly

"..."

"...?"

"...?"

"What's up?/What's wrong?"asked both Hashirama and Naruto

"Nothing...truth is, I'm simply mediocre..."said Madara

"Oi...modesty doesn't suit you..."said Naruto chuckling

"If I was really elite...then my brothers wouldn't have...I couldn't protect any of them."said a solemn Madara.

"So all your...brothers are?"

"No, I've still got one younger brother. I'm gonna protect him...at any and all costs!"said Madara

"I believe that you can protect your brother, Madara."said Naruto

"IT'S SETTLED THEN! THIS WILL BE HEADQUARTERS FOR OUR VILLAGE! IT'LL BE A PLACE WHERE KIDS WILL NEVER HAVE TO KILL EACH OTHER AGAIN!"

"I CAN SEE IT NOW!"he said, "A SCHOOL TO TRAIN AND EDUCATE YOUNG CHILDREN! WE CAN ASSIGN MISSIONS, THE TEACHERS CAN DELEGATE THEM ACCORDINGLY! NO KID IN OUR VILLAGE WILL HAVE TO EXPERIANCE THE HORROR'S OF THE BATTLEFIELD" he said as he waved his arms in the air.

"Heh..I don't know if your a visionary or just insane.."said Madara

"An insane visionary."said Naruto as the other two chuckled

"So...whaddya' guys think?!"he asked them

"I like it."said Naruto

"As do I, it'll allow me to keep a closer eye on my brother."said Madara

"So what would we call the village anyways?"asked Hashirama, as they all thought about that for a few seconds.

"Hmm...what about th-"Naruto was saying but got cut-off

"No...I can already tell that it's going to sound stupid."said Madara

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"Trust me...I could already tell it would be no good."

"Well, let's just hear him out."said Hashirama

"Fine."

"As I was saying, how about "The Great Naruto Village"."he said

"Umm..how about no...that just sounds stupid, right Hashi-"

"I like it. The Great Maelstrom Village, people will totally respect and fear that."

"How did you know the other meaning of my name?"asked Naruto

"It wasn't too hard, I just thought of the opposite of ramen toppings."

"Just shut up the both of you. That's not what we are calling the village that I had a part in creating. For now just leave it alone. We'll come up with something later."said Madara

"All right, we'll leave it alone for now."

"We should all probably head back."said Naruto

"Okay, I'll see you guys in a few days."said Hashirama and they all left.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Naruto finally got back home, but as he was making his way back, he got this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why, but he just knew something bad was going to happen soon. He went into his, took off his clothes, got into the bath and washed away all of the sweat and grime off of him. He got out put on some clothes and went to bed.

Four Days Later

Today was the day that they would meet up again. Today Naruto was bringing some of his Ninja tools: Kunai, Shuriken, Ninja-wire. That was the main training for today, but that wasn't the only thing Naruto was learning. Madara had asked both of them if they would like to learn how to sense other Ninja's, Hashirama said he wasn't interested. But Naruto was very interested in it, so he chose to accept.

Madara said that it took really good Chakra control in order to be a skilled Sensor, but that there were some exceptions. He was of the former, and he was guessing that Naruto was just like him, so they had to have really good control.

That training had been going on here and there, or whenever he wasn't too busy. So Naruto hoped that today, they could continue to work on it. He grabbed his gear and he took off.

**Scene Change**

He finally arrived, but only to a strange scene. Both Madara and Hashirama were on the opposite sides of the creek, he was about to make himself known when they each threw their own stones. It was only for a second, but he was positive that he saw a look of worry on each boy's face. He better proceed with caution.

"Hey, what's wrong with you two?"Naruto asked them.

They both had surprised looks on their faces.

"_Oh shit, what is he doing here, and now of all times!"_thought Madara

"_I completely forgot about him being here. This is not going to end well."_thought Hashirama, and as soon as those thoughts ran through his head two people jumped down behind him. However as soon as they did, two other people landed behind Madara.

Naruto could see the resemblance from the two adults in his two friends, and the other two boys. The first man was of tall stature, he also possessed dark eyes and shoulder length black hair that was being held back by a piece of cloth that had a symbol on it. The boy next to him was fair-skinned, with what appeared to be a grayish/white shaggy hair, and dark colored eyes. Hashirama bore resemblance to these two, but then the other man spoke.

"Well, well...looks like we were on the same page...weren't we, Butsuma Senju!"said the other man.

"Will miracles never cease...Tajima Uchiha!"replied Butsuma

Naruto now looked to the newly named Tajima, he was a bit shorter than the other man, but just as intimidating. He had dark colored eyes, as well as dark colored hair, which framed his face. The boy next to him must have been his other son, he looked a lot like him. He had spikey black hair that looked to have a blue tint to it, and he was fair-skinned just like his brother.

"Yo, Tobirama."said the Uchiha

"Yo, Izuna."said the now named Tobirama

Naruto didn't know if he should be glad or a bit annoyed that these four new arrivals had not noticed him yet. As he was about to say something, they began to battle with each other. The two adults were fighting each other, while the son's were going at it.

He wasn't sure how this was going to turn out. He looked to his friends, but they seemed to be a little shell shocked at seeing their siblings fighting to the death.

"STOP IT!"he heard them yell, but it seemed that none of the combatants were paying them any attention. But then out of nowhere, both of the adults took out Kunai's and threw them at the opposing person's son. It seemed inevitable that both weapons would strike home, as both of the elder brothers had hesitated for a second when they saw that their brothers hadn't noticed the Kunai's coming to end their life.

"*CLANG*"

Both of the weapons trajectory had been changed, but it wasn't Madara or Hashirama that altered the destination, but instead it was Naruto. Madara and Hashirama both jumped in front of their respective brothers to try and shield them from any more attacks.

It was after everything had finally seemed to calm down; if even for a second, that everyone noticed Naruto. He was there standing with both of his arms outstretched, indicating that it was he who blocked both Kunai's.

They were just staring at him, but everyone seemed to notice the nods that both Hashirama and Madara gave him for protecting their little brothers. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, someone finally spoke.

"Who are you boy?"asked Tajima Uchiha

"Yes, I would also like to know that?"added Butsuma Senju

"Isn't it only proper to introduce yourself first, before asking for someone else's name?"replied Naruto

Both men seemed to narrow their eyes at him, but said nothing. They both wore stoic faces, but were extremely calm, even when the enemy was only a few feet away from them.

"Uchiha Tajima, Head of the Uchiha Clan."

"Senju Butsuma, Head of the Senju Clan."

"Uchiha Izuna, son of Uchiha Tajima, and brother of Uchiha Madara."said Izuna

"Senju Tobirama, son of Senju Butsuma, and brother of Senju Hashirama."said Tobirama

"Namikaze Naruto."was all he said.

"_Namikaze_" were the thoughts of everyone there, including his two friends.

"I've never heard of a Namikaze Clan."said Butsuma

"Nor have I."said Tajima

"We are new, and just starting."

"Then I'm afraid that it will be over before it even begins, as you will die here along with this Senju trash."said Tajima, but before he could make good on his threat, Madara spoke up.

"Don't bother...Hashirama's stronger than me...and Naruto here is stronger than both of us."said Madara

This seemed to surprise everyone, as they couldn't believe that two of the most promising Shinobi from two of the most famous clans were weaker than an upstart shinobi from a new clan.

"No way...their both stronger than you, big bro?"asked Izuna

"I have a hard time believing that...the Senju perhaps is stronger as you say...but I refuse to believe that this other boy is your superior."said Tajima

"Well he is...his Chakra reserves alone are bigger than everyone here's combined."he said, as that got a response from both clan heads.

"He also has really good control, the same as me or even higher. He is also faster than myself and Hashirama, and he still has his Chakra weights on."

"Chakra weights?"the Clan heads asked

"It weighs down the body depending on how much Chakra you have. So the more you have the heavier you become, but the faster you get as a result."said Madara

"_What an ingenious training method!"_thought Senju

"_We must find a way to replicate it. With that kind of speed, along with our Sharingan, nobody would stand against us!"_thought Uchiha

"And from the way he deflected both of the Kunai's, with both of his hands, tells me that he is also rather skilled in that as well."said Madara

"Then we should eliminate him, right here before he becomes to much of a threat."said Tajima

"No that wouldn't work either. You do remember that I am a Sensor, correct?"

"Of course, but what does that have anything to do with it?"asked his father

"Well, right now I sense at-least 100 bodies just outside of this creek, surrounding both sides."

That got everybody on high alert, thinking that they were about to get ambushed. It however never happened as they just continued to stay on guard.

"Why aren't they on us yet?"

"I didn't say it was an enemy. The one thing that is similar with all of the Chakra signatures is that they are the same as Naruto's."

"So you were able to sense all of my Shadow Clones?"

"Shadow Clones?"they all asked

"Yeah, I create several copies of myself by evenly distributing my Chakra."he replied

The Clan heads were now starting to get extremely wary of the boy. If he could do all of this at his age, then what would he be like older. They didn't have any problems fighting, but even they knew that it would be suicide to go up against that many opponents. So they did the only thing they could; they called a retreat.

"It looks like talk of building our own village, was nothing more...than wishful thinking, aye Naruto, Hashirama."said Madara

"Madara...do you really feel...?"said Hashirama

"I don't believe that Madara. Remember, all it takes is for one person from each side to understand the other. You two already have that, and you have me there with you; even though I have no qualms with either the Senju or Uchiha."said Naruto

"Be that as it may, we can't really do anything now. We don't have much power...yet! And for what it's worth...I really had a blast here with you two."said Madara

"We're falling back.."said Tajima, he then looked to Naruto

"If you attack us, then I will comeback somehow, and I will kill you."he said

"Don't worry, I won't attack you. It was more of protecting myself against anything either of you might try."he replied to his threat

"Until next time."said Madara

"Madara...you really don't believe it was all just wishful thinking do you? After all our brainstorming, we'd finally..."said Hashirama trying to change his friends mind.

"I agree with Hashirama on this one Madara. You were the most hopeful for a village where we could avoid this exact situation."said Naruto

"Trust me guys...I really wish things could be different, but at the end of the day...your a Senju, and the blood of my brothers are on Senju hands."he said and then looked towards Naruto

"While I have no problems with you or the Namikaze Clan, even you will feel my wrath if you or yours, harms my family."

Hashirama was starting to get apprehensive about the situation, thinking Madara was going to attack. Naruto was in the same boat, he did not want to fight one of his only friends.

"Relax...no further blood will be shed today. However the next time we meet...It'll be as adversaries on the field of battle...Hashirama Senju."he said before continuing, "And when that time comes...you will address me as Madara Uchiha."

"What about me?"asked Naruto

"If we meet on the field of battle then it is possible, as anyone who is not an Uchiha is an enemy. So pray we do not ever cross paths, Naruto Namikaze."he said as his eyes took on a different color.

"You see that father! Big brother's eyes have...!"said an excited Izuna

"Hmm...we may have failed to eliminate the Senju, but we did gain information on a new clan and you have awakened our clan's bloodline."stated Tajima

"His Sharingan...did it...just awaken...?"said Butsuma

Naruto didn't know it at the time, but that would be the last time he would ever see both of his friends for more than a few years. He saw everyone leave and he took off as well.

* * *

**Scene Change**

He arrived home and saw both of his parents outside. They were both just sitting there enjoying each others company. His father was looking a bit better, but even he could tell, he was having a tough time just being outside. He walked over to them and asked them a question.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, what can you tell me about the Shinobi Clans?"

They had looks of surprise on their faces at being asked such a question. They were silent for a moment before answering him.

"Why do you want to know about them?"asked his father

"Well...I kinda had a run-in with some Shinobi recently?"

"Are you alright, they didn't try to hurt you did they?"asked his mother

"No, I'm fine."

"Did they say what Clan they belonged too?"asked his father

"One said Uchiha, while the other was Senju."

Yuusuke let out a groan, "It just had to be those two Clans?"

"Whats up with those two Clans?"

"They've been fighting with each other for as long as anyone can remember. How did you even come across them?"

"Well, that week that I had first been going into the woods is when I met them. At first we would just skip stones across the creek. Then we would start to talk about each other, after a while we would just train with each other. It was fine until today."

"What happened today?"

"Well, I arrived to see both of my friends on the opposite side of the creek, and they each had a grim expression on their faces. So I then decided to make myself known, and went down to greet them, after I did that four other people showed up. Two adults and two children, as they began to fight, neither adult could get the upper-hand on the other, so they threw Kunai's at the two children. I reacted and threw two of my own and deflected them, saving their lives."he said and he continued.

"After that everyone finally noticed me, and they began to question me. I only told them my name, but I was able to get all of their names. From the Uchiha they were: Tajima, Izuna, and my friend Madara. The others were Senju Butsuma, Tobirama, and my other friend Hashirama."

"Oh dear..I do believe that those are the current Clan heads and their sons."said Kumiko

"Okay..did anything else happen that we should know about?

"Well, after we talked for a few minutes, Madara told me that he had no problems with me or my Clan, but it was a different for Hashirama. He said that if they meet after today, it would be as enemies."

"Okay, so then it seems that they aren't going to be looking for us, but we should still put up more precautions, just in case. Now you wanted to know about the Clans, right?"

"Hai."

"Okay, but keep in mind, that there are Clans out there that I don't know of. We have the Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hagoromo, Kaguya, Fūma, Sarutobi, Shimura, and Aburame. I'm sure there are others, but those are the only ones that I know of.

"Can you tell me more about these Clans."

"At a later time. Now what are you going to do?"

"Hmm...I honestly don't know. At first I was training so I could become stronger, but after meeting with Hashirama and Madara, I came to have a purpose; to build a village with them, and protect everyone in it."

"Well, that certainly is a lofty goal there. You can still accomplish it with out them, but it will be much more difficult. You need to get much stronger if you want to protect everyone inside of a village."said his father.

"I know, but it wouldn't be the same without my two friends. So for now I will train and then I will travel around to gain worldly experience. Then by the time I come back, I can focus on building a village, and who knows I might run into my old friends."

"Always the optimist."said his mother

So they ended up discussing the various things that made these Clans stand out. The ones that really interested Naruto were the: Uzumaki, Kaguya, Fūma, and the Aburame. He really wanted to know more about them, but they didn't have much more information.

He had a really long and difficult day today, so he decided to go off to bed and rest for the coming days.

* * *

The Following Day

His parents wanted to help him acheive his goal, so they gave him a few more scrolls to work on that would indoubtedly help him achieve that.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**"he said and 100 clones appeared

"All right guys, I want 25 of you to work on the "**Bunshin Daibakuha**"."

"HAI!"

"Okay, the next group of 25, I want you to work "**Meisaigakure no Jutsu**", as it will help greatly with our stealth."

"The next 25 are going to go work on more nature manipulation."

"HAI!"

"And the last 25, are going to work on the Jutsu we already know. I want to be able to use everything with as little hand-seals as possible."

"HAI!"

"Good, get to work."

* * *

**Time Skip: Year 9**

It was now a full year and Naruto was 9 years old and today was the day he would be learning Taijutsu. He was already pretty strong, but you could always get stronger.

The past year had been a bit hard on him at first, he was so used to seeing his friends and talking with them, but that was gone for now. So he immersed himself in what training he could and whatever scrolls his parents gave him. He had mastered all of the supplemental Jutsu he knew, most of the elemental Ninjutsu he knew, he could use with 3 hand-seals; he was trying to get it down even further.

There were other Shinobi arts he wanted to learn, but he had to take his time in learning what he had in front of him first. Maybe in a few months he could try his hand in some Genjutsu, he knew his parents had to have some scrolls on the art. He knew they probably had more Ninjutsu for him, but he wanted to learn something new.

* * *

**Scene Change**

He was meeting his father outside, but imagine his confusion when he see's his mother there. He then figured that she was going to teach him, and not his father. He had been looking a bit weaker in the last few months.

"So what are we going to be learning today?"

"You should already know what we are learning today. Your going to be learning Taijutsu, but first, here try these out."she said throwing him something

"Whoa, these are some heavy sticks. What are they?"he asked

"Those heavy sticks are called "**Eskrima**", and I would feel more comfortable if you had some form of a weapon with you."she said honestly

"Okay, so do these have anything to do with my Taijutsu."

"Yes in fact, you see the style your going to learn is very versatile, and can incorporate weapons. It's called "**Kajukenbo**", and it focuses on hard, fast strikes to vital points throughout the body, take-downs involving high impact throws, and many joint and limb destruction techniques, usually as follow-ups to the take-downs. There are also blocks from attacks, such as punches and defenses and disarmament of offensive weapons."she said

"**Kajukenbo** stresses the following-up of techniques based on the opponent's reactions. The idea is to end the fight with the fewest techniques possible. It is important to know how an opponent will respond to attacks, and how best to take advantage of his reactions."

"Wow, that sounds like a really good style."he said amazed

"Yes, and the beauty of it is, is that it is always evolving; it's unpredictable."

"Cool, so what do I do first?"

"Well, first we are going to take off the weights, and let your body adjust to it's new speed."

"How do I do that?"

"Just focus on the individual weights and release them."

"Fūin: Kai" he said

"So how do you feel?"

"Not too different."

"Try going from those trees over there and back to me."

"Okay."

He got ready, got in his take off stance, and he took off. He was moving much faster than he thought he was going to go and he couldn't stop. He hit the trees in full force and knocked himself unconscious.

A few Hours later

He was woken up when some cold water was thrown on him. He asked his mother what had happened, and she told him he went full speed into a group of trees, and got knocked out.

"Well that was embarrassing."he muttered

"Indeed, but it was very funny. We'll just have to take your speed in small doses, but that might take a few months in order to accomplish. So for now, we will focus on controlling your speed."she said and he nodded.

* * *

**Time Skip: 6 months**

He didn't think it would take him this long to get used to the difference in speed, but it did. He was currently trying to create a Jutsu using pure speed. It probably wouldn't be ready until next year. He was once again standing in front of his mother.

"So how does your body feel?"

"It feels incredibly light, especially now that I can use my full speed."

"That's good. Now take out the Eskrima sticks that I gave you."she asked and he took them out.

"Okay...now what?"

"Now I want you to make 100 shadow clones, and have them practice with these weapons."

"Okay...is there a scroll that I can show them?"

"I usually would have you do that, but you must first learn how to handle them before you can learn any techniques. Once your clones have accomplished that, then come and see me."

"Alright then...**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**."and 100 clones appeared

"You heard the lady, get to work on learning how to handle the Eskrima sticks."

"HAI!"

"So while they do that, what are we going to be doing?"

"We, are going to continue where we left off when you lost consciousness all those months ago."

"Right, right. Well lets not keep wasting time. Shall we?"

"Lets."

* * *

**Time Skip: 6 Years Later**

He had grown over the last six years, he was 15 years old and he now stood 5ft 10in(70 in) and weighed in at 175 lbs. The two bangs on his face had grown out much more and framed his angular face.

The last three years for Naruto had been some of the toughest he had ever had in his short life. It wasn't the training that had been tough for him, but it was the passing of his father. He knew his father had been sick for as long as he could remember, but he was so focused on his training that he had put it in the back of his mind.

When certain parts of his training had been coming to completion, and he had really taken a good look at his father, he felt a pang of guilt go through him. He had only recently been spending time with him, but it wasn't enough in his mind. His mother had taken it much worse than he did when he passed.

They had both eventually moved on and chose to remember all the good things about him. It was a bit more personal for Naruto as he had one last conversation with him, where his father asked him to do something for him.

_Flash Back_

_Naruto entered his fathers room, and looked at the once strong man he came to love and respect. His father motioned him over to his bedside, as he wanted to talk to him one last time._

"_So how is your training coming along son?"_

"_It's coming along fine father. How are you feeling? Do you need something?"he asked trying to make him as comfortable as possible._

"_No, no, I'm fine."_he said and then turned serious, "_Naruto, I know that I don't have much time left, and there is something that I want you to have."_he said taking out a scroll.

"_What is that?"_

"_I ask that you hold all of your questions till the end. Me and your mother have never really been truly honest with you. That is a scroll that holds many more scrolls that were applied on your body through Fūinjutsu, when we found you."_he said and noticed the alarmed look on his son's face.

"_I found you when you were a baby, all you had on you was a blanket, and a necklace with your name. I'm sorry to tell you this but we are not your blood parents. We are actually from the Uzumaki Clan, but we left because of all of the fighting."_

"_Know this son, just because we are not related in anyway, doesn't mean that we didn't love you as our own. We just felt it better to tell you when you were older. I'll admit, that this isn't the best situation to tell you, but I wanted to let you know before I passed on."_

"_You were the best thing to come into our lives that day, we had just been living from day to day, but when you arrived, you gave us a purpose. We both wanted you to be the best you could be, as is every parent's dream for their child. Is there anything you want to ask me?"_

"_Why did my blood parents leave me? Did they not love me?"_

"_I do believe that they did, but sometimes a situation will not be in a persons control and they must make sacrifices. They left you, in order for you to survive, while they may not have. It is a form of love, even if it was shown differently."_he said as he saw Naruto calm down a bit more after hearing that.

"_Remember son...The true measure of a Shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies...it's not what they do in life, but what they did before dying that proves their worth. And I would say that I did a pretty good job in raising you before I moved on."_he chuckled

"_Yeah...you did a great job, and I'll show the world soon enough."_

_Yuusuke started to cough a little violently after he finished laughing. He looked right at his son and asked him for one last thing._

"_Please son, watch out for your mother and protect our home."_

"_You can count on me. Would you like me to fetch mother for you, so you can talk to her as well?"_

"_No, I already talked with your mother."_

"_Okay then."_

"_I love you son."_

"_I love you too."_

_Those were the last words that were spoken between father and son, as Yuusuke had passed on to the next life._

_Flash Back End_

* * *

After looking over the scroll, he came upon quite a few very destructive Jutsu, but there was one of his own fathers creation that caught his attention. The technique was meant to transfer over a persons life force into whoever the seal was applied too.

He then figured out why he had trouble with his control when he was younger, his father had applied that seal on him. His father then wrote out how since his body was much different than his own, it could work with someone else and not kill him, but to only use it on someone he held dear to him.

He had finished his Taijutsu training, it took all six years for him to master. Even with his Shadow Clones, it took him a while, as every time he learned a Kata, he would always apply something totally different, making the style unique to him.

He had also trained his Sensor abilities, and it was now second nature to him. He could sense anyone within a 33km, and the radius was steadily growing. He could even discern between chakra signatures of different shinobi.

His Eskrima training has gone good as well. He was now a master at using them, but what he really wanted though, was to learn Kenjutsu. He would need to go somewhere to have someone hopefully teach him, but in order to do that, he would have to leave his mother.

While he had no doubt that his mother would let him go, it just didn't feel right to him. For now he would continue to stay with his mother.

* * *

**Time Skip: 2 Years Later**

He was now 17 years old and stood at 6 ft 1in(73 in) and came in at 200 lbs. For the last two years, instead of trying to learn something new, he decided to refine all of his current skills to a level he felt surpassed where they used to be at.

He was currently in the woods. He had been doing this as much as he could, hoping beyond hope that he would see both of his friends. So far he had no such luck, but it wasn't a total waste of time either. After the success of his first tree house, he started building others all around the forest, as safe houses. He was currently on his way to his newly made one, when he heard a scream.

He decided to investigate what was going on, and he did not like what he saw. He saw a man fighting a lone girl, she was about 16 to 17 years of age, and she looked to be on the losing end of the scrimmage. He noticed the Clan symbol that belonged to the man: Uchiha.

The girl was about 5ft 6in(66in) and if he had to guess, would say she weighed at about 135lbs. She had light eyes, an oval face, and had dark hair. Her dark hair was tied in an elaborate and intricate top-knot, with a bang covering the left side of her face. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, granted he hadn't seen many women, but if he had, she would be up there.

He needed to get the girl away from them first before he could do anything to them, her safety was the top priority. He used the **Meisaigakure no Jutsu** and blended into his surroundings, he was watching their fight, and could honestly say that the girl was holding up well.

From what he could see and sense, she was trying to catch him in a Genjutsu, but was having no effect. The man must have a Sharingan; after he saw Madara's, he had asked his parents what it did, they didn't know much about it, but what he did learn about, it was very dangerous.

They kept going back and forth, but from what he could see, she was starting to tire. He decided to make his appearance.

"**Fūton: Daitoppa**" and a large gust of wind hit the Uchiha head on and knocked him down.

He landed down next to the girl, and she tensed. He held up his hands signifying he was not there to attack her. She calmed down a bit around him, but kept her eyes on him nonetheless. They both turned their heads when they heard the Uchiha scream in anger and annoyance. The Uchiha was a fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied into a ponytail.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"he screamed

"Hmm...I don't feel like telling you."

"Grr..."

"Well, want to explain to me why you were chasing this beautiful girl around?"he asked and said girl blushed.

"I'm an Uchiha, and she's a Senju. Why else do I need a reason."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man for his blunt answer. "I see."

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**", the Uchiha blew out a fireball at the duo.

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**" a wall of water suddenly formed around Naruto and the girl. He heard her gasp, but didn't know why.

The fireball hit the wall of water, and steam was the end result. Naruto grabbed the girl and Shunshin them out of there. Naruto could feel that the Uchiha hadn't moved and decided to act. He pulled out his Eskrima and bolted to meet the Uchiha. The idiot still hadn't moved, so he decided to get around him.

The Uchiha had to back up from the steam, so as to not get burned. He was trying to see through the steam, but his eyes couldn't pierce it. He hoped that they would have gotten injured, since they were right at the epicenter of the attack.

He was brought out of his hoping when he had to duck to avoid getting hit in the head. He was trying to get some distance, but his blonde opponent wasn't letting him.

Naruto was keeping up with him, and was pressing him. He decided to kick it up a notch, and blurred out of sight from the Uchiha. The man was surprised at the speed, but that surprise was soon replaced with pain.

Naruto had appeared behind him, and stroke at the Uchiha's knee joints; making him kneel. He appeared in front of him and was bringing both weapons around in a wide swing towards his opponent's head. However before he could make it, his instincts were yelling at him to move.

"**Amaterasu**" and black flames came out of his opponent's eye. He jumped back barely avoiding the flames.

"_What the hell was that?_"

"What's your name, Uchiha-san" asked Naruto

"Uchiha Izuna, and who might you be?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"_Namikaze, where have I heard that from?_"thought Izuna

"You are Madara's younger brother?"asked the Namikaze, surprising the Uchiha.

"Yes, and how do you know him?"

"Do you not remember your savior, all those years ago?" and then Izuna went wide-eyed at this information.

"I can see from your expression that you do remember. If I may ask, what was that you just used?"

"You can ask, but just because you ask doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

"Okay then, a better question. Why are you chasing her?"

"I said it earlier, she's a Senju and I'm an Uchiha. We are enemies till the day we die."

***Sighing*** "I see. If I asked you to leave, would you?"

"Not until either I'm in the ground or she is?"

"Not even to the man who you owe your life too?"

"...**!**..."

"Well, your debt would be paid in full to me. All you have to do is walk away, and say you got her. Only us three would know the truth."

He didn't respond immediately, but Naruto could tell that he was at-least considering just leaving. After a few seconds he spoke.

"Your lucky that you were dealing with me, and not my brother. He would have stopped at nothing to kill the Senju. My debt to you is paid, now leave."

"Thank you Izuna-san. Tell your brother I said hi."he said and then grabbed the Senju girl and took off.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Now that she knew that she could somewhat trust this man, she decided to speak to him for the first time.

"May I know the name of the one who helped me?"she asked

"You didn't hear my conversation with Izuna?"

"I was busy keeping my guard up around the Uchiha."

"I see. Well my name is Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you."

"Did you say Namikaze?"

"Yes."

"My father and brother couldn't stop talking about you. My father wanted to have you killed or have you join us. My brother however was always saying good things about you."

"And who is this brother of yours?"

"Senju Hashirama, and my name is Senju Tōka."

"Really now, he never mentioned a sister. But after that little altercation with Izuna, I can see the logic in it. No one would go after someone who they don't know exists."he said and she nodded.

He continued, "So that begs the question. What are you doing out here? And how did Izuna find you? And why were you surprised when I used my water Ninjutsu?"

"I left the settlement to get some fresh air, and to get away from my family for a bit."

"Why would you want to get away from your family."he asked not understanding. He loved his family, he would never want to get away from them. So when she said that, it was a foreign concept to him.

"You don't know what it's like to grow up under my brothers. Always being overshadowed by them. Hashirama is going to be the next Clan Head and is one of the strongest Shinobi around. My other brother Tobirama is just as talented as him, but not as well known. And then there is me, I think I'm a capable Kunoichi who is strong, but compared to them, I'm nothing. The reason I was surprised is because, the only person I've ever seen pull water out of nothing is my brother Tobirama."

"..."

"As for how he found me, even I'm not sure, I felt a presence behind me, but it was gone just as quickly as I had sensed it. Then all of a sudden that Uchiha finds me and started attacking. I was able to fend him off for a bit, but eventually I started to tire, and that's when you found me."

"So he was the only one out here?"

"I'm not sure, but I wouldn't count on it. That man was the brother of the only Shinobi to go head to head against my older brother. So he might not have been here alone."she said and he now grew wary.

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just learned that more Shinobi of the Uchiha Clan could possibly be in the forest, maybe not necessarily looking for him or his mother. Nonetheless, he needed to get back home to check on her.

However before he left he asked Tōka if he could see her again, which she said was acceptable. She wanted to know more about the man who had saved her. She gave him instructions on how to get to the small settlement she lived at.

He didn't know why he asked her all of a sudden, but something in him was yelling at him to ask her. He didn't think she would tell him; with her Clan matters and all; but was happy that she seemed to ignore those rules.

* * *

**Scene Change**

He couldn't believe his eyes, his home, his mother's and fathers house were they raised him was up in flames. He couldn't even utter a word right now. He needed to find his mother.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa**" and he blew out a stream of water to put the flames out. With the flames finally out, he started to look for his mother, hoping that she was still alive somewhere.

After what seemed like hours, he finally stopped searching, and there was only one thought on his mind. He had failed his father, he couldn't protect his mother.

He was on his hands and knee's and was starting to hyperventilate. He couldn't believe she was gone, just like his father, now he was alone in the world. He tried to get up, but fell on his face, his thoughts were just too preoccupied with grief. He would have continued but he heard something too his left and his eyes widened in disbelief.

There was his mother, a little injured, but she was alive. He was starting to get up and make his way over, but noticed that something was wrong. Just as he was about to call out her name, someone appeared behind her unconscious form.

Naruto couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, but it didn't matter to him, this person was too close to his mother to his liking. He needed to proceed with extreme caution.

"Who are you?"he asked

"..."

"Did you hurt my mother?"

"..."

"Did you do this to our home?"

"..."

"Will you say something already!?"he said starting to get agitated

"..."

The only response he got was the person reaching for his mother. He reacted instantaneously, by using he speed and grabbing his opponents wrist in a wrist lock and tried to break it, but said person just flipped the same way he was twisting. It was enough though as he got this person away from his mother.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" said Naruto as he blew out a giant fireball, heading straight towards his assailant. The fireball connected with the person, but before he could celebrate his victory, he felt pain in his chest. He looked down to see six swords had pierced him, but noticed that no blood was coming out, and that when he knew what happened.

"KAI!"he said and sent out a wave of chakra, disrupting the Genjutsu.

He came out of the illusion, and was ready to continue his fight. However to his surprise, his opponent was gone, but his heart seemed to have stopped all-together, there lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood was his mother. That man must have stabbed her as he broke out of the Genjutsu and just left her.

He moved over to her immediately, but there was too much blood and he didn't know any **Iryō Ninjutsu** and they weren't near anyone who could heal her. Tōka's settlement was too far away. He began to cry for his mother.

He was kicked away from her, he hadn't sensed the person. He kept trying to fight this person, but every time he seemed to grab a hold of the person, they would slip away. He didn't know what to do, his mother was bleeding out, and he couldn't get her away because he was being kept back. His mind started going blank, he needed to grab his enemy in the next few seconds, if he wanted to have a chance at saving his mother.

His opponent was cocky and didn't think he could catch him, and was walking up to a kneeling Naruto, looking to finish him off. What this person didn't expect was for chains to come out of his torso.

Naruto seemed to regain his bearings, and was looking with awe and a bit of a horrified expression. Awe at the fact he caught him, and a bit horrified, because he had chains sticking out of him. But now he had a chance.

"**Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku**" and he inhaled and then exhaled a single large sphere of wind chakra from his mouth. It was even more devastating since he was at point blank range.

He blew his opponent away, and he fell to a knee. He was tired as he hadn't used that Jutsu before, and add in the chains, it was quite taxing. He pushed out his senses to search for the enemy, but couldn't locate them. So for now, he allowed himself a small reprieve. He looked over to his mother, but what he saw surprised him; she was standing on her feet looking at him. He was about to go over to her, but she somehow; with her injuries; sped over to him, but what he thought was his mother coming to him, was her pushing him out of the way.

He looked up to see that the enemy was in-front of his mother, with a sword sticking through her chest and out of her back. He was screaming, but his voice wasn't coming out, tears were flowing down his face, but that soon turned to rage. He just rushed blindly at him, going to choke the life out of him.

His enemy saw him coming at him, took his sword out; allowing Kumiko's body to fall to the ground. He wiped the blood off with a swing, and readied himself. Naruto came up on him, threw a punch that missed completely, turned around and got slashed across the chest, and fell to the ground next to his mother.

He crawled over to her, trying to get near her. He never got there, as his back was slashed from behind, making him cry out in pain. His assailant then walked over to his mother and he tried getting up to do something, but couldn't find the strength. His mother then spoke.

"D-don't cry, son. As long as you live, then I can go in peace. I'll finally b-be with y-your father a-again."she said in-between breaths

"Please don't g-go, I d-don't want to be alone."

"But your not alone, we'll always be watching over you. And soon you'll find someone to love."

"..."he couldn't say anything as tears kept coming out.

"I love you mom."

"I love you to, son."

Those were her last words as the enemy slashed at his mother, and she was gone. He just layed there staring at her lifeless body, and he screamed; letting out all of his anger and rage. He glared a bloody death to the man who killed her. He was going to bring this person to justice. The man looked at him with a bored expression, which only fueled Naruto's ire towards the man.

"Get stronger boy."was all he said before leaving him to die. Naruto soon lost consciousness as well.

* * *

**Scene Change**

He finally woke up with his body being completely healed again. The slashes he had gained from the man, had healed and they were now scars. He looked to the body of his mother, and couldn't help but almost tear up again, but stood strong as that was what his parent's would want and expect of him.

He buried her next to his father, said a small prayer to Kami, and went to grab all of his gear, scrolls, and anything else he would need, and sealed it up. He never really used Fūinjutsu as much as the other Ninja arts, but was using it now.

Now that everything was packed and ready to go, he needed to know where to go first. He figured he should go and see Tōka.

* * *

**Scene Change**

The following Night

It was currently night time when he followed the instructions of Tōka, and got into the settlement undetected. Now came the hard part, trying to figure out what home she lived at. However he must have been born lucky, as he spots her coming out of a bathhouse. He followed her along the rooftops, why nobody bothered to look up was beyond him.

She entered her house, and she immediately knew that she was not alone. Sure enough a hand reached out and covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. With her back to him, she kicked her assailant in the balls and got out a Kunai, as he was recovering from her attack. Before she could kill him, she noticed the blonde hair and knew of only one person it belonged to; Naruto.

"..."

"Oh, sorry about that Naruto-san."

"..."

"Well, you startled me. Besides, who comes into a woman's house at night, under the cover of darkness?"

"..."

"Did I really kick you that hard?"she asked and noticed that he was crying

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it was a refl-"

"He killed her. He killed my mother."he said as she sat there confused

"I don't follow."

So he explained as best he could. He was a wreck, he had let some of it out when he talked to her before she died, and some when he buried her next to his father. But now that he was in the presence of someone he knew, he couldn't hold on, and the dam broke.

She was crying along with him, even though she didn't know either of his parents, it was always hard to lose one. She only knew her mother for a short while, but it was horrible when she lost her. So she could understand the pain he was going through.

They stayed like that for a couple of hours, and they eventually moved to her futon. They just held each other in their arms, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning

They both woke up feeling mentally drained from the other day, neither had shed tears like that in a while. Both had the decency to blush, finally noticing that they had slept together in the same futon. Naruto got up and started equipping his gear.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to leave. It was nice sharing the embrace with you last night, but I need to go and find my mother's killer."

"..."

"..."

"Then can I come with you?"she asked and his head snapped back so fast he could have broken his neck.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I said so yesterday, I need to get out of the shadow of my brothers, and what better way than making a name for myself out there. Plus somebody needs to watch over you."she said in a smirk

Naruto was actually quite relieved that he wasn't going out there alone. He was anxious enough, but now he felt a bit more calm. He thought about it, and found no problem if she wanted to go.

"Okay, gather your equipment and meet me at the entrance to the settlement."he said and she nodded.

* * *

**Scene Change**

They were each ready, one had some armor on while the other only had on what he came there with.

"Please tell me you have some armor or something for protection?"

"Can't say I do."

***sighing* **"It's dangerous out there...take this."she said as she handed him a scroll

He opened the scroll and was surprised that it had an armor set in it, and it had shades of orange to boot. How did she know it was his favorite color. They seem to have a bit more in common than he thought.

"Well let's get going."

"Lets."

And they took off into the night. One trying to find his mother's killer, the other trying to make a name for herself. Things were definitely going to be interesting the next few years for these two Shinobi.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**AN: Okay...wow that was over 10k+, the longest chapter or piece of literary work I've ever written in my life.  
**

**Now onto some other things:  
**

**I didn't like the way I wrote the scene with Naruto and his father having a conversation while his father was dying. Don't know why, just didn't like the way it came out. Moving on.**

**As you can see this is going to be a NarutoxToka pairing. At first I was playing around with the idea of him having at-least two other women, but quickly discarded it, as I couldn't think of any others and didn't want to use too many OC's. **

**So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter...Next chapter coming out soon(about 2 weeks(maybe))**

**Later.R&R  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Namikaze**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything/anyone else that may appear in this Fic**

**So through three chapters I got: 7849 views, 200 followers, 175 favorites, 6 communities, and 58 reviews. Something seems a bit wrong with the views to reviews ratio. But I guess having 58 reviews is better than having none. So thanks to those of you who take their time to review my story.**

**So here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few days since both Naruto and Tōka had left the Senju settlement in the dead of night, they were currently walking around inside of a forest.

"So...do you know where we are going Naruto-san?"asked Tōka. She had been quiet most of the journey, and only spoke when she felt it was necessary. It's not that she didn't like her fellow traveler, far from it in fact, but they were still both unfamiliar with each other, so it would take time.

"Umm...I was just going to follow the road and hoped we ended up somewhere." he said. "Did you have something in mind as to where to go?"he asked.

She just stared at him, her face betraying no emotion. Inwardly however, she was shaking her head at her blonde companion's lax attitude. His answer was honest and straight to the point, but it held no direction for them or their goals.

"Well, we are currently in the **Land of Fire(_Hi no Kuni_)**, and are heading east, towards the coast. We could keep on this route or we could go west. It matters not to me which way we go."

"Wow...how do you know so much about these lands?"

"You forget, but my Clan was often used for mercenary work. We had to know where these people were from and what they wanted us to do. Information is one of the greatest tools that we Shinobi have at our disposal."

"I see. Well, let's continue along our current route."

"Understood."

"So tell me a bit about yourself Tōka-san?"he asked. "We really didn't have much time to talk to each other, when we first met. Then we didn't have time to talk when we were leaving your home; as we were moving fast, so no one would catch up to us. Things had been a bit awkward the last couple of days, but now you broke the ice...so let's chat a bit?"

"...Well, you already know my name. I am the younger sister of Hashirama & Tobirama. I am proficient in Genjutsu, I know some Ninjutsu, and my favorite food is peaches. I dislike rapists, arrogant people, those who look down on Kunoichi, and my goal is to get out of the shadows of my two brothers."

"Hmm."

"Now, how about a bit about yourself."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze as you already know. I have no siblings, I am good in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and some of the other Shinobi arts. My favorite food is ramen. I dislike arrogant people, rapists, and the killer of my mother."he said darkly. "My goal is to find her killer and bring him to justice."he finished.

"So, when you say "bring him to justice", what are you implying. Are you going to kill him?"she asked

"I...I don't know. I know my mother isn't going to come back, but I don't know what I would do if I ran into him. It just hurts whenever I think about her, and anger when I think about the man who took her life."

"...I don't think your goal should be to kill a man. You will just end up going down a dark path, get something else to have as a goal."

"Like what."he said a bit rudely

"I don't know. Become the strongest Shinobi in the world, find love; whatever you want."

"...Why do you care so much."

"Despite me keeping my emotions on a leash, it doesn't mean I don't care for your well-being. You saved my life, you took me out of my Clan settlement. But above all of those, you believe that I can get out of the shadow of my brothers, and make something of myself."

"...I see."he said. "...Thank you."he said quietly.

"What was that last part. I didn't catch it."she said.

"Nothing, let's get going."he said and she nodded slowly.

* * *

They had been walking for a few hours when Naruto brought up something that he had wanted to ask her earlier, but never got the chance to.

"So...how proficient in Genjutsu are you?"

"Well...I'm no novice if that's what your implying."

"No, no...you see I've been trying to learn that art for a while now. And I do believe I might have some scrolls on a few Jutsu, but I don't know how it works. It's different from Ninjutsu, as I just channel the chakra and then expel it. I don't the specifics of how Genjutsu works."

"I see. Well I would be able to teach you, but what would you show me in return."she asked. It would be an even trade-off, he would learn something from her, and she would learn something from him.

"Hmm...well that seems fair. What would you like to learn?"

She thought about it for a few minutes. She already knew Taijutsu, some Ninjutsu, she didn't want to learn Kenjutsu as it would take too much time. So that left Ninjutsu.

"I would like to learn more Ninjutsu."she said.

"Hmm...Ninjutsu, huh. I can do that, but first let me check something."he said. He closed his eyes and pushed his senses out to feel Tōka's Chakra reserves. They weren't the size of his own, but with what she had, she could learn some Ninjutsu.

"Okay...first off, you have pretty good reserves, but if you really want to utilize Ninjutsu to it's highest degree, then you need to work on expanding your chakra."

"And how would I do that?"

"...Well, I do know this technique that might help, but with the size of your chakra, it might do more harm than good."

"So what do you propose I do?"

"For now, work on your chakra control and we will spar every now and then. Then I will teach you the technique that will help you. But first, do you know what your elemental affinity is?"

"Why would you need to know that for? I'm not going to be learning anything from knowing what my affinity is?"

"Well, it's more for me, than you. If I know what it is right now, I can plan accordingly what to teach you later on."he said.

"...That actually makes sense. Well I have an affinity towards water, and a small one towards earth."

"Two affinities huh. Alright then, lets get you started on your training."

"While I'm doing that, what are you going to be doing?"she asked. She was glad she would be learning something from him, but in all of their talk he never mentioned what he would be doing. She didn't want to take time away from his training.

"Me...huh. Well I'm going to try and get better control of my affinities, but I'm also going to be working on some Genjutsu; along with something on the side."he muttered the last part.

"Okay then, I might as well tell you about Genjutsu then. Genjutsu, like Ninjutsu, uses chakra and requires hand-seals. However the primary difference is that one is illusionary, and Genjutsu affects the flow of chakra in the enemy's brain, thus causing a disruption of their senses."she explained

"Hmm...I think I get it. So you basically send your own chakra into their brain and show them what you want to show them."he said.

"That's pretty much it, in simpler terms."

"Yosh! Now I can work on trying to use Genjutsu."

* * *

A Few weeks later

They were still making their way to the coast, and at the pace they were moving at it would take at-least another week; maybe two. But that wasn't what was on Tōka's mind as of late, she didn't care about the pace or where they were going, she did however not want to sleep on the floor anymore. She knows that Shinobi shouldn't complain about such things, but it would be nice to sleep on something that wasn't hard all the time.

She however wasn't going to voice her discrepancies to her blonde companion. She would wait until he said something. On another note, her chakra levels had been climbing ever since she had begun to undergo chakra control again; along with a few spars with Naruto. Since it had been a few weeks since they first talked about learning from each other, she was going to ask him if she could learn that Jutsu he had mentioned earlier.

He had been practicing the Genjutsu he had in some of his scrolls, but until he could actually use it against an opponent; he wouldn't know if it worked. His thoughts were soon replaced by an uncomfortable feeling in his back.

"Ugh...I don't think my back is going to last on this dirt floor much longer."

"What's wrong?"she asked

"I think I might have slept on a rock or something."he said. "I have this kink in my back that I just can't seem to get out."

"Well why don't we try and find some place that has some futon's. Then maybe your back will feel better."she said

* * *

As they were traveling they came across a pretty big settlement, they had a few shops and fewer places for travelers, but what made up most of it were the homes of the people who lived there. They were currently making their way inside to get something to eat and then find a place to sleep.

"All right, here is what we're going to do. We are going to find a ramen stand, eat, then find a place to rest for the night."he said. She nodded as she didn't really care what they ate, as long as she slept comfortable for a few nights.

As they were making their way around the area, they both noticed how the people seemed to act around one another; they were scared. He would have to ask around for some information on the situation going on here. But for now, it was ramen time.

They finally found a place that seemed to serve what looked like ramen. Naruto would have complained, but he was damn hungry; even if what he was eating didn't taste like the ramen he was used to eating. His companion, however was eying the food with a suspicious stare. It would seem that he needed to tell his friend the glory that is ramen.

"Hey, trust me. Although this isn't the ramen I'm used too, I'm sure it is pretty good."he told her. As he was continuing to preach how good ramen was, his senses told him that someone was watching them. They didn't appear to be hostile, and were just watching for now. Then with his enhanced hearing he heard what sounded like a stone dropping in water; he ignored that.

"So after my grand explanation on the greatness that is ramen, why don't you give it a taste."

"Very well."she said. She took the spoon and scooped up some broth with a few noodles and some vegetables, and ate it. She was utterly surprised at how well everything tasted together, she soon started to eat more and more of it.

"Hehe...I see from you gorging on your ramen, you finally know it's greatness. Now I shall leave you alone while you tend to your meal. Now it's time for me to enjoy my ram-"he suddenly cut himself off. He couldn't believe it, how could someone do this, it was sacrilege.

His gaze turned murderous, he was going to kill someone for this. He was looking down at his bowl, and there it was, just soaking itself in his delicious broth. There was a giant TURD floating around his bowl, just mocking him. He looked around to see who could have done this, and shove the bowl down their throat.

He heard some rumbling up in the tree's and saw a monkey on a branch. He knew that it was the culprit as it was getting ready to drop another one on his head. He moved out of the way and up into the tree to try and capture the damn thing.

"_Ooh_._..just wait till I catch you, I'm gonna have _**_you_**_ for dinner tonight inside of my ramen, hehehe._"he thought as he started to laugh evilly. The monkey seemed to have sensed the danger and took off into the other tree's.

"OH HELL NO! YOU ARENT GETTING AWAY!"he screamed. Tōka just gave him a glance as she continued to eat her food.

"_I'll follow after I finish up_" she thought

* * *

**Scene Change**

Naruto was giving chase to the small primate, it was quicker than he expected, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. After a few minutes the monkey stopped on the other side of a tree branch, as if just waiting for him to make his move. They each narrowed their eyes at each other, neither wanting to make the first move.

A gust blew in between both of them, then finally getting fed up, Naruto leapt off of his branch to land on the other one. But as soon as landed, he immediately knew that something was wrong, and he was caught in a net. He was really starting to get pissed off now.

The little monkey then made it's way down the net, and started to poke and touch him. He then finally had enough and he blew a fuse.

"TAKE YOUR STINKING PAWS OFF ME! YOU DAMN DIRTY MONKEY!"he yelled. He blew a fuse and was going to continue his rant, when someone spoke.

"Oi, oi...don't talk shit to my friend, you asshole. Your the one who's stuck in a net."said an unknown voice.

"Ahhh...who the fuck are you? Why don't you show yourself instead of hiding, or are you just scared shitless of being in my presence."said Naruto. He didn't want to sound like an arrogant ass, but in order to lure out his captive, he needed to goad him.

"Haaaa...who are you to talk to me like that. Your at my mercy bitch, you should be the one to tremble in my presence.

"Oh, and who would that be?"

"Why, I'm the great Sarutobi Sasuke, Head of the Sarutobi Clan."said the now named Sasuke. "Now who the fuck are you?"

Naruto took note of the man standing in front of him. He stood at about 5ft 6in, jet black hair, and had a Happuri framing his face. The most notable feature he had though, was the scar he had on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, bitch."

"Hmm...Naruto, Naruto. I don't like that name."

"The feeling is mutual. _**Sasuk**__**e**_...just saying the name leaves a bad taste in my mouth."said Naruto. He was able to reach a Kunai and cut himself out of the net while he was talking to his enemy. He jumped back to get some distance.

"So I take it that, that little flea bag next to you is yours?"asked Naruto. But then something happened that Naruto would never have believed if someone had told him. The monkeys face took on a more hardened look and he suddenly had thick eyebrows and was smoking a pipe.

"Who the fuck you calling a flea bag? Ya dumb blonde bastard."said the monkey as he blew out some smoke.

"..."

"Well...you gonna say something to me boy."

"What. The. Fuck?"said Naruto. "Your monkey, he can talk?"

"Of course he can talk. He's my personal summons."

"Summons?"

"You have to sign a contract, and by doing that you can call upon the mighty force of whatever you summon to help you in battle."

"Whoa."

"Whoa indeed. Now, do you mind explaining to me why you were chasing my friend here?"

"Well, you little friend here dropped a turd in my food."

"I see."said Sasuke. He then started laughing his ass off.

"Oi...why are you laughing. This isn't a laughing matter. He defiled my sacred food."Naruto said with a scowl on his face.

"Okay, okay. Don't start acting like a kid here. It was only food, I'm sure that my buddy here is sorry.

***Sigh*** "Look, I don't want his apology, just give me the money for what the food was worth."

"Hmm...No. Sorry, but I don't have much money on me."

***Sigh*** "Fine, whatever. Just stay away from me."said Naruto and he left.

"Sure thing."said Sasuke, as he too left.

* * *

He had finally found his way back to the food stand, only to see that Tōka had finished her second bowl. He was starting to tear up at the thought that he found someone else who enjoyed ramen.

"_Hey! __W__ait a damn minute here. If she has enough for two bowls, then she has to have enough for one more bowl._"he thought.

"Hey, do you have enough money for one more bowl."he asked

"No, sorry. That money is for the Inn."she said. She turned to him to see he was crying some tears. She ignored him.

"Where did you go anyway?"she asked him

"I followed that damn monkey. It led me to it's master, a man named Sarutobi Sasuke. You ever heard of him."

"Of course I've heard of him, who hasn't. He's a famous Shinobi who's known throughout the Ninja world. He's the head of the Sarutobi Clan, a very famous Clan as well; we've gone up against them once or twice. They like to use the area to their advantage when in massive combat."she explained

"..."

"Whats wrong?"she asked

"He irritates me for some reason."

"..."

"Whatever, lets just forget the bastard. I need to ask around for information on why these people are so frightened around here."he said aloud.

"Ah...I already did that. They said something about a gang terrorizing them. They've killed some of the men who tried to stand up to them. Surprisingly, they haven't touched any of the women, so because of that, their deaths will know be a bit quicker."she said with a straight face.

"Riiight. Do you know their location?"

"Yeah, they actually stay in an isolated part of the settlement. They all stay in one building. The only problem is I don't know how many we would be dealing with."

"The numbers don't matter to me. As long as they are all in one place, away from the other people, then we can let loose."he said and she nodded her consent.

"For now, let's find a place to rest. Then tomorrow we'll figure out how to do this."she said.

* * *

The Following Morning

They were both up and about after a nice sleep in seperate futon's. From the information that Tōka had gathered from the stand owner the other day, they now knew that these gang members went around the area in groups of four to five men.

So in order to have them gather in the one place they wanted them to be at, they would need somebody to cause some chaos. Naruto volunteered for that assignment.

Naruto figured that now would be a good time for Tōka to learn the Jutsu he had told her about.

"Hey Tōka-san, can you come over here."he asked

"What's up Naruto-san."

"I'm going to teach you that Jutsu I had told you about a few weeks ago."

"Finally."

"Alright, the Jutsu is called the "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**", and it creates solid clones of yourself."

"Is it just like the "**Bunshin no Jutsu**"?"she asked

"Somewhat, but this Bunshin has a nice little ability about it though. Whatever your Clone dispels, whatever information you clone was learning at the time, get's sent back to you. Do you understand the implications?"

"Whoa."she said. That was the first time Naruto had ever seen some type of emotion on her stoic face. It was a nice change of pace from the usual blank stare.

"Yeah. So what you are going to do is create as many as you can, and then send them out to track the groups. Then when they start making their way over to the chaos that I'm causing, your clones expel, letting you know if all of them are making their way over."he said.

"Okay, that sounds like a fine plan. But what about those who either don't go to you or don't make it because they are a bit smarter than average?"she asked

"If that happens, then you deal with them however you wish."he said

"Can do."she replied. "Well, let's get this underway."he said

* * *

**Scene Change**

Naruto was standing atop a small cliff overlooking the huge building that housed the gang.

"Well, lets get this party started."he said to himself. "Yeah, party on."said someone behind him. He turned around with his Eskrima sticks in hand ready to bash in this person's skull. He was stopped from doing so, as he recognized this person: Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Sarutobi?"asked Naruto a bit irritated

"I'm here to get rid of this gang. Why are _**you **_here?"he countered

"Same reason. But since I was here first, I will handle it. So I think you should leave."

"Whatever, I had this place scoped out yesterday. Why did you think I arrived after you had already been caught."

"Tch. Alright then, how about a truce then. We both want to get rid of these assholes down there."asked Naruto

"...Okay, that's fine with me. Shall we?"

"Yes, let's get started."

They both stood shoulder to shoulder, facing the huge building. They both raced through hand-seals, but it seemed that Sasuke was a bit faster than Naruto, and he smirked at him, letting him know as much.

"_Tch._"thought Naruto. They both called on their chakra and fired.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**" and they both blew out giant fireballs onto the building. Killing those that were nearest on impact, and igniting a few others.

"_So he knows that attack too?_"thought the blonde

"_Damn...that's one powerful fire affinity he has there._"thought Sasuke

They both stopped the flow of chakra, thus ceasing their attacks. They both took a look at their handiwork.

"Not bad, Namikaze."said Sasuke. "But I was obviously a bit faster in launching my attack. So I do believe I won this round."

"Tch, whatever. Watch this."said Naruto. He noticed that some of the gang members had made it out of the building and where trying to escape. He wasn't about to let that happen, and got to work.

"_Damn...this Jutsu is going to take a bit more chakra to use. But I need to use it._"he thought

"**Doton: Yomi Numa**" he said. He slammed his hands on the ground and sent out chakra. The area around the gang started to turn into a swamp, it ensnared all of those in the area, and they were know stuck. Naruto continued his assault.

"Now watch this Sarutobi."he said. "**Katon: Karyū Endan**" he said. He then spewed out fire from his mouth and it took the shape of a dragon. It then went on to ignite the mud and the those stuck inside of it. He stopped his attack and looked at Sarutobi.

"So, what did you think about that!"said Naruto smirking. He could see the vein pulsing in the man's forehead.

"Tch."was all he said. He couldn't believe how this punk; who wasn't even half his age; could throw out a fire Jutsu like that. And to top it off he used a wide scale earth Jutsu to trap them.

"So I do believe that I win this game, 2-1."

***Sigh*** "Whatever Namikaze. Lets just finish this job.

Naruto nodded and they both went down to see if there were any stragglers. There weren't any, and just as he was about to go and send his clones to look for Tōka, she landed right next to him. However before she could give a report on what happened outside with the patrols, she was interrupted.

"Why hello~, my what a lovely lady. I know this is sudden, with us just meeting, but would you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me?"asked Sasuke suddenly.

"Hmm...No."was all she said.

"..." shock written all over his face

"BWAHAHAHA...oh man, that was priceless. Did you see his face when you rejected him."he said. He calmed down after laughing his ass off for a bit.

"..."

"Anyways...I see you took care of everything here."she said

"Yeah. Now what...haha...do you have to report."

"The patrols, as you guessed moved to see why their building was on fire. All of them didn't go, so I was able to take care those."

"And how did you do that?"asked Naruto

_Flash Back_

_Tōka had seen the fire, and knew that the plan was underway. She created 4 Shadow Clones, and sent them out to keep an eye on anyone who didn't make it back to the building. _

_She was patiently waiting for the information to arrive. After a few more seconds she was hit with mental images from all four of the clones of the men who didn't end up going back. She then made 6 more and had them Henge into a gang member look-a-like. _

_The clones were instructed to lead the men to her position, where the trap was laid out. She heard the scurry of feet approach her location, and she knew she had to get ready._

"_**Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu**" and the building she was facing started to take the shape of one of the gang's safe houses. She had found one by happenstance, she located it when she was asking for information the other day. _

_There was 4 groups, so that meant that there were 20 men; minus the 4 clones. She saw them all gather inside of the building, and got to work. _

_All of the men had gathered and were breathing hard from the running they just did. None of them noticed that 4 of their "comrades" had disappeared or how the wood floor was actually really a solid dirt ground. Then one by one, they each started to get pulled underground, with only their heads sticking out. _

_Some of the men who saw this stayed rooted to their position, to afraid to move. Others were trying to run out of the building, but they were quickly dragged under. All of the gang members were immobilized in under a few seconds. _

_Tōka and her clones then revealed themselves and before any of the men could utter a word, they threw Kunai's at the men; and silenced them forever. _

_Flash Back End_

"I put them under a simple Genjutsu, then used "**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**", then I used some Kunai's on them. There weren't many of them, so it didn't take much time."

"All right then, lets go inform the people of this place, that they no longer have anything to fear from this gang.

* * *

All three then proceeded to let the entirety of the settlement that they took care of the gang problem, and they were soon greeted with a loud cheer. The people then told them that them and theirs would always be welcome here and would have a place to return to if they so desired.

They were each surprised, but thanked the people nonetheless. Naruto and Tōka ended up staying a few more days, but they were soon getting ready to head out again. But before they did that, Naruto wanted to have a match against Sasuke. A real match.

"So you want a match, huh."

"Yep, I want to say that I was able to beat Sarutobi Sasuke."

"What a cocky little brat. Alright then, meet me outside the walls and we can do this. And just so were clear, if I win this, then those 2 wins you have over me will be nullified; and I come out the victor."

* * *

**Scene Change**

They settled on some rules before the fight. The rules were as followed: No Ninjutsu, no kill moves, everything else is permitted. They both agreed and took their positions.

They each stood across from each other, they both either didn't notice or didn't care, but they were starting to amass a crowd. Most of the civilian people were there, along with Tōka, and some of the Shinobi of the Sarutobi Clan.

Naruto took off first, never let your opponent control the flow of the match. He took out is Eskrima, while Sarutobi took out dual Shuriken. Sasuke struck first, he threw one of his Shurikens straight at him.

Naruto ducked under the attack, and kept a steady pace making his way over to his opponent, but hit the deck, as the thrown Shuriken came back from behind him. He rolled out of the way of the second Shuriken in Sasuke's hand as it pierced the ground with some force.

"Oi, oi...your not trying to kill me..._**are you**_?"

"Nooo~...of course not. This is just a friendly spar after all."

Naruto stared at the man long and hard. A smile tugged on his lips, he got up and started again. He ran at Sarutobi, he ready both of his weapons but before he got to his opponent, he disappeared in a show of speed.

Sarutobi was a bit surprised at this, but calmed himself. He tried to sense where Naruto would reappear at, but he wasn't allowed more time as he had to duck his head from the twin sticks aimed at his head. He was about to counter, but saw that once again he disappeared.

"_It seems that the Namikaze is playing some hit-and-run._"thought Sarutobi. He once again tried to sense him, and this time he did as he put up both of his Shurikens up to block the attack. However this was what Naruto was aiming for, as he delivered a kick to Sarutobi' unguarded midsection.

Just when Naruto thought he had gotten the upper-hand, Sarutobi slowly started to turn a dark color and he vanished into the ground. He was about to inspect, but was stopped when he heard someone's voice.

"I see you defeated my **Kurai Bunshin(Dark Clone)**."said Sasuke as he was atop some tree branches. He then threw some Kunai's at the blonde, and to his surprise the blonde erupted in a puff of smoke. He was looking for him, and found him when he was asked a question.

"What's a Kurai Bunshin?"asked Naruto. He was in the opposite tree.

"Hmm...I don't know if I should tell you? And what about you, what was that you used earlier?"

"How about you tell me if I win this fight? And that was just a _"regular"_ Bunshin."

"What would I get if I win?"asked Sarutobi

"What do you want?"countered Naruto. He saw the man take a thinking pose, and after a few seconds came up with an answer.

"I really want to have a date with your traveling companion. By the way, what's her name?"

"I believe you should ask her that yourself, as I am not at liberty to give out my companion's name. And as for the date...well, who knows."said Naruto. However as soon as he finished that sentence, he felt a shiver go up his spine. He looked around and spotted Tōka giving him the evil eye, she was mouthing something to him.

"_You. Better. Win. This._"she mouthed before slashing across her neck to him. He nodded in compliance, and turned to his opponent.

"Sorry Sarutobi, but I gotta win this."said Naruto

"Oh, and how are you gonna do that?"replied Sasuke. He kept watching the blonde haired man, when he saw him put two of his fingers together and heard him say "KAI". He wondered what his rival was up to.

He didn't have much time to keep on thinking as the man standing in front of him blurred out of existence. He was now on high alert as he couldn't even sense him, nobody should be able to move that fast; except maybe a rare few.

None of his senses had warned him, his eyes couldn't react fast enough nor his body. He felt pain on the side of his face as a rather hard punch connected. He was on the ground looking up, it took him a few seconds to register what happened. The kid had moved too fast for him.

"And he's down with one punch!"said Naruto.

"Now...ugh...wait just one...ngh...damn minute!"groaned out Sasuke

"Why don't you just stay down monkey man."

"Why don't you just shut the hell up. This fight is still going."

"Fine" sighed Naruto. He waited for Sarutobi to get up before resuming their match. Sasuke noticed this and knew it was Naruto's first mistake.

"Come on. Let's fight it out like men, no weapons. Pure Taijutsu!"

"...Fine."said Naruto. His second mistake.

As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, Sarutobi was all over him. They were each exchanging punches, each trying to figure the other out. Sasuke over-extended on a punch he had thrown, and Naruto took advantage, or so he thought.

Naruto saw how Sasuke over-extended, and was going in for the kill, but he didn't expect his opponent to suddenly use his other arm and blow out some dust into his face. He was trying to rub it out of his eyes, but was elbowed in his chest as a result.

"Dammit...*cough*...*cough*...that was dirty and you know it."said Naruto. His third mistake.

"You made three mistakes, Namikaze. One, don't wait or allow for your opponent to recover, strike at him if he's on the ground. Two, don't follow the suggestions of your opponent."

"And three, there isn't anything dirty in a fight. Especially in the time's that we live in, you would do well to remember that. Your lucky that your fighting me, and not someone who is trying to kill you. Consider these life lessons."

Naruto wanted to call him out on it, but the logical part of his brain told him it was all true. He calmed himself down, took his Taijutsu stance and started to sense anything in the vicinity. As soon as he did, he tilted his head to the left to avoid the punch. He then kicked low, but felt his opponent jump back.

He then repeated the same process, he got into his stance and waited. This time he would come out on top. He felt Sasuke running towards him, and he felt him throw a right punch, he stopped it with an open palm strike, then with his other free hand went for Sarutobi's throat.

He had a vice grip on his throat, he then proceeded to kick him in the groin area, making him double over. While he was bent over, he gave a knee to his face, then spun around him and had him in a head lock, cutting off his air supply.

"So do you yield?"asked Naruto. He was applying more pressure to his neck; cutting off the circulation of blood and air.

"N-no...not y-yet" he said in-between breaths. He then replaced himself with a log.

"_That is a problem. I can't use moves that need to hold the enemy in place. Need to think of something._"thought Naruto. As Sarutobi was trying to catch his breath, he was able to get the dust out of his eyes.

"Try this on for size."said Naruto. He quickly did the hand-seals, jumped up into the air and blew out a gigantic fireball.

"_That little shit, we agreed on no Ninjutsu._"thought Sarutobi as he was looking straight at Naruto. He could feel the heat of the fireball that was currently racing towards him. He was running away, but then suddenly felt multiple hits on his body. He crumpled onto the floor. He had no clue what was going on, and then the fireball hit it's mark.

He felt the heat of the attack, but then he opened his eyes to see someone smiling at him.

"So how did you like that" said Naruto as he stood over Sarutobi.

"What...the...*grunt*...hell...happened?"

_Flash Back_

_Naruto POV_

"_So he says those were life lessons huh. Fine then, let's see how he likes this."thought Naruto_

"_**Magen: Jigoku K****ō****ka no Jutsu**" thought Naruto. He jumped up into the air and did the hand-seals, as he sent his chakra into Sarutobi's network. Then it looked like he was doing a Katon Jutsu, once he saw Sasuke running he knew he had him._

"_All right, let's try this one out."he said to himself. He drew his twin Eskrima sticks and attacked._

"_**Tsuin Eskrima Gijutsu: ****Kokonotsu**** Suto**" he muttered. He striked Sasuke's body nine times. Twice on the elbows, twice on the knee's, twice on the wrist's, twice on the sides of his neck, and once on his forehead._

_The attack was over before those who were watching could even realize what he had done. His arms were moving too fast for their eye's to track._

_Flash Back End_

"And that's what happened"

"..."

"So...do you concede?"asked Naruto

"Hell...*grunt*...No!"

"Then you better do something quick, before you run out of air."

"_Out of air? What the hell is he tal-"_ his thoughts were cut-off. Naruto was behind him and had him in a headlock, trying to cut off his air supply, it seemed he had learned not to give your opponent time to recover. He should have been able to switch himself out, but with the injuries to his elbow's and wrist's; he couldn't move his arms.

Sarutobi was frantically trying to think of a way out of this. However the more he kept thinking; the faster he was sending the oxygen to his brain, and the less he had for himself. He slowly started to fall unconscious, and then there was black.

* * *

Sarutobi had finally awoken, he looked around to see where he was at. He was currently inside a tent, he got up and made his way outside. He was walking for a few seconds and then found someone from his clan just a few feet away from his tent.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Naruto Namikaze is at?"he asked her

"Oh...hello Sarutobi-sama. Namikaze-sama left a few hours ago, but he left a message for you."she said as she handed him a scroll.

"_Hey...if your reading this, then that means I am no longer in the settlement. Myself and my companion are already on the road of life, we don't know where we will end up, but I have a feeling we will meet again. So keep getting stronger, so that we may one day fight again. And you still need to tell me about the Kurai Bunshin._

_-Naruto Namikaze"_

"Oh...what a considerate fellow. Didn't gloat at all."he said to himself. "By the way, may I ask...why do I feel sticky?"he asked his fellow clan member.

"Umm...Namikaze-sama said you might ask that, and said to keep reading."she replied before scurrying off.

"_P.S._

_Since you had blacked out from the fight that I had so kicked **your** ass in, I decided to be the nice guy and try wake you up so you could say goodbye. There wasn't a nearby water source, so I did the next best thing to wake you up. And let's just say I didn't need to **go** before I left, and leave it at that. Well I'll be seeing you soon."_

"NAMIKAZEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Naruto's head perked up when he thought he heard something in the distance, but it soon died down and he continued on ahead.

"Hey Naruto, what was that attack you used on Sarutobi?"asked Tōka

"It is a technique that I created. What it does is, it strikes at the most vital points on a human's body; and as hard as I can. That attack was only nine strikes, but eventually I hope to add more strikes, but for that I need to be much faster."he explained

"Wow...you created something pretty good. If you take away an enemies arms, then they can't do any hand-seals. If you take away their legs, then they can't run or jump away."Tōka said, her voice full of praise.

"Thank you."he replied blushing a bit at the praise. "I have to commend you as well, a very good use of Genjutsu, strategy, and Ninjutsu to take down all of those men."he said, as he smiled at her.

"T-thank you."she said as she to blushed. She was not usually used to being praised for the things she did. It felt good to be on the receiving end for once.

They continued to walk in silence; until Tōka asked a question.

"So...now where are we headed, Naruto?"asked Tōka

"Hmm...well, my parents had always talked about the Uzumaki Clan and their mastery over Fūinjutsu. So maybe we could go visit there next, as I need a teacher."he replied

"The Uzumaki's huh. That wouldn't be too bad I suppose. I believe we might be two weeks out from their settlement, from our current location."

"It's settled then, we head for the Uzumaki."

* * *

A few Weeks Later

Tōka told him that they were close to finding the Uzumaki's. They had been traveling at a moderate pace, nothing in particular had happened while on their travels. A few thugs here and there, but nothing much else.

They were making their way down the path, when they started hearing sounds of fighting. They decided to see what was going on, and boy were they surprised. It seemed that a large scale battle was being waged between two factions.

The first group had the most people, there was about 20 people; and all of them had blood crimson hair. They weren't putting up much of a fight physically, but he noticed that the front liners were protecting those in the back. They were writing stuff on scrolls, then it clicked; they were Fūinjutsu users.

The other group had by far the fewer of the combatants, but to him; some of them were quite interesting. From what he could tell, about 3 to 4 of them had what he believed to be bones sticking out them, and that told him one thing; they were from the Kaguya Clan. He remembered his parents telling him about this particular Clan.

_Flash Back_

"_Okay, now we move onto the Kaguya Clan."said Yuusuke_

_His parents had kept their word when he asked them about explaining the other Clans in as best detail as they could. They knew mostly about the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki, they didn't know much about some of the others. _

"_They are ruthless, ferocious warriors, they hold no real strategic ability; preferring to bull-rush their enemies. However what makes this Clan unique is how some of their members could use their bones as weapons, we believe that it is a Kekkei Genkai."_

"_Wow...that sounds like it hurts a lot."replied Naruto _

"_Well, whether it hurts them or not; we don't know. But we do know that with it they just become even deadlier in the art of combat. So if you ever come across one, you have to be extremely careful, and never try to engage them in hand-to-hand combat."said his Father_

_Flash Back End_

"Those down there are part of the Uzumaki Clan. So are we going to help them?"asked Tōka

"Yeah, from the looks of it, it won't be much longer until their overrun. We'll hit them hard and we hit them fast."

* * *

**Scene Change**

She couldn't believe that they were being overwhelmed like this. They had the numbers, but it appeared that the enemy had more skill in physical combat. She needed to do something to ensure that those with her would survive to see another day.

"**Fūinjutsu: Kekkai ****Kabe**" and a large barrier was erected in front of her and her comrades. She told them to leave, as she wasn't sure how long it would hold. The Kaguya were hitting it with all the force they could muster.

They were trying to get their injured up and away from the area, but before they could they heard a yell; it seemed that the barrier had been broken.

She couldn't believe it, was this the way she was going to die. At the hands of a battle crazy enemy, who probably wouldn't even realize who's life he had taken. She held steadfast, never closing her eyes, and right as the man was bringing down his bone sword, she barely caught the glimpse of someone kicking her assailant away.

At first she believed it was only one person, but now that she looked, there was a woman next to him.

She looked at the woman who was to the side of her. She was a bit taller than her, had an oval face, and she had dark hair tied in an intricate top-knot. She then turned to look at her rescuer.

She looked at the man who was in front of her. He was very tall, had blonde spikey hair, an angular face, and piercing eyes. She was about to thank him for his timely rescue, but stopped when he spoke.

"You may want to back up a bit...miss..."

"Mito...Uzumaki Mito. And thank you for the save...?"

"...Namikaze Naruto."

"...Senju Tōka."

"And your quite welcome, but please stand back a bit."he asked, and she complied. She was wondering what he was going to do, all of the members of the Kaguya were looking at him; and his companion; they all rushed him and her. She was about to yell out to them to do whatever it was they was going to do, but then she felt the surge in chakra.

"**Genjutsu: Shibari**" she said as she sent out her chakra. She managed to bind most of the on-coming Kaguya. The ones who didn't seem affected where those who had their bloodline active. She turned to Naruto and motioned for him to begin his part. She went to see the wounded.

"**Katon: G****ō****ka Mekkyaku**" and fire was expelled from his mouth. The intense flames stared to take the shape of a wall and were traveling to meet the oncoming Kaguya. They kept on coming despite the intense heat. When the attack was finished, only 4 members stood alive, and those were the ones with their bones sticking out, giving them some sort of protection.

Mito was slack-jawed at the sight she was witnessing. With two moves, these people were able to kill off most of the enemy's numbers; whereas her Clan who had more people, couldn't even take one down. She came to one conclusion; this man was very powerful. She was brought out of her thoughts when he spoke.

"Listen...my associate is already helping move your Clansmen away from the area. I need you to go and help her move them quicker. I will provide you the necessary cover."

"But you cant! These four are different from their comrades, one of them alone can give you trouble, but four!"asked a worried Mito. She didn't want to leave him to fight four enemies.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dragging this out. As soon as you guys are away, I will follow."

She nodded her head hesitantly, and she left to go tend to her people. Naruto was left with the four Kaguya as he noticed that they were starting to pull bones out of their bodies, getting ready to attack. He blurred through hands-signs and called out.

"**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara**" and he spat out high-viscosity chakra infused water, directly hitting the enemy. They were about to move, but found that they couldn't and before they could question him on what he did to them, he attacked again.

"**Suiton: Suish****ō****ha**" and water started to gather around him in a swirling vortex. The vortex then rushed at the Kaguya members in a massive wave. They couldn't do anything but cover themselves in their bones, and hope for the best.

Everyone had been recovered and they were watching the battle with awe, he could summon water with no prior source, and control it to such a degree. Mito had the same thoughts as her friends, and was about to go and see if he needed help, but that was not needed.

"Hello."said a shadow clone. "The boss told me to ask how far along you guys were? But from looking at your group, I believe it is safe to say that this is everyone?"

"Yes it is. But how are you going to relay that information to the one down there?"asked Mito

"You just leave that to me."and he poofed out of existence.

Naruto received the information, and stopped his attack. He didn't even look to see if he had eliminated his enemy, his only priority was to stall, and he had done that.

Only one had survived and he would tell everyone of what had transpired here. The world needed to know about Namikaze Naruto and Senju Tōka.

* * *

**Scene Change**

He arrived to see that the group was indeed all there. He looked to see Tōka talking with Mito Uzumaki, who he assumed was in charge of this group. Now that he got a good look at her, she was indeed beautiful, she stood at about 5ft 6in, she had bright red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore her hair in buns with hair pins in them.

"Is everyone okay?'he asked

"Yes, thank you again Namikaze-san. You not only saved my life, but everyone's here as well. If there is anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask?"

"Well, that's very convenient of you to say, as we were looking for you."

"What do you mean you were looking for us?"she said.

"I am looking for a teacher to teach me Fūinjutsu. And last I heard, the Uzumaki's are the best."

She continued to stare at him, before answering, "We are the best, and _**I**_ don't see the problem in teaching you, but you will need to ask my father if it's okay to teach you. He is the head of the clan."

"Sounds reasonable."he replied and they left for the Uzumaki clan's home.

* * *

**Scene Change**

They finally arrived to the Uzumaki haven...it was an island. He was astonished that they had an island to call home. There was some protocols that they had to go through, since they were basically foreign Shinobi entering their home. But they finally did manage to enter, and the first place they went, was to Mito's home.

They entered her home and were met by a man that commanded respect. He had the same crimson haired color as his daughter, he had a bit of an oval face. He stood at about 6ft even and rose when he saw his daughter and company enter his home.

"Musume(Daughter), are you okay. When I hadn't heard from you or your group, I began to worry."

"I am fine Tou-sama. These two helped myself and our people out of a jam."she then went on to explain everything that had happened. He was worried when she mentioned the Kaguya Clan, but was relieved to hear that they had been defeated, and by the man who was standing behind her no less.

He took a good long look at the man, and he could tell that he held immense power. He didn't want that power directed at him, so he would allow one of his members to teach him and his companion the art of Fūinjutsu.

"I must first thank you for saving my daughter and my people. Now she mentioned that you wanted to learn Fūinjutsu, and I can arrange that for you. You will however have to stay here for a little while as it is a more complex Shinobi art to master."he spoke

"Thank you sir."said Naruto

"Please, call me Shintaro Uzumaki, or just Shin is fine."

"Thank you Shin-sama, and if you didn't know, my name is Naruto Namikaze."

"And I am Tōka Senju."

"A Senju you say. What are you doing so far from home?"he asked. He was told the reason, and he could understand the logic behind the decision. He knew that one day his daughter would soon follow in the young Senju's path, and would be something herself one day.

"Tou-sama...if I may, I would like to be the one to teach them."asked Mito

"Why do you want to volunteer in teaching them Musume?"asked Shin

"I owe them both my life, and it would allow me to repay them. Besides, not to brag or anything, but I am the best Fūinjutsu user in the entire clan."she replied

"Very well, I have heard your reason. I will permit you to teach them."he said. A chorus of thank you's were sent his way.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Training Ground

"All right you two, we need to get somethings out of the way. First off, your going to be staying in my home. But since I don't have a lot of space, you're going to have to share a futon. I hope that isn't a problem."said Mito. However as soon as she mentioned sharing a futon, they both turned bright red.

"I thought you two were lovers? Are you not?"she asked

"No we aren't. We are just traveling companion's."clarified Tōka

"Yeah...although there was that one time..."he trailed off.

Mito didn't know whether to laugh or cry at both of her new friends. They both obviously liked each other, but both either ignored it or didn't know how to approach the subject. She would need to help them out. But then again she didn't know too much about these things as she didn't like anyone, yet.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but unfortunately your still going to be sharing one."

"Hai" they both said solemnly

"All right. Let's get started then."

* * *

**6 Months Later**

If one were to describe Mito, they would say she is cool, calm, and collected. But talk to them after the last six months as she had been training both Naruto and Tōka, and they would say she always had a look of awe on her face.

She couldn't believe how fast they were both learning, but it was Naruto that was a true surprise. Tōka had reached her potential in the art, so she continued to train in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu after that. Naruto just kept showing that he could do anything she threw at him.

She had also seen him working on something, and when she asked him what it was, he said it was a secret, but it it was the reason he was learning Fūinjutsu. When she heard that her interest had been piqued, and that had been six months ago. He had also been working on his other skills as well, via shadow clones.

Mito had been quite happy spending time with both of her friends. They were just so different from everyone else here, she was going to be quite sad when they left. They were on their way to get some lunch, but were interrupted.

"Mito-sama, your father needs you, Namikaze-sama, and Senju-sama right away!"said one of her fathers personal guard.

"We'll be there in a few minutes."she replied. "Well, lets go see what my father want's."

* * *

**Scene Change**

All three were standing in front of Shintaro, and were awaiting whatever news he needed to deliver to them.

"Thank you three, for coming here. Recent information has come into my hands that our fellow clan members, who I sent out further east have been attacked. We don't know who it was, but we do know that the individual or group is very skilled. So I am sending you three, to go and bring our group back."

Naruto was wondering why he was sending him and Tōka, as they weren't even a part of the Uzumaki clan. Sure they were friends and allies, and they trusted each other to a certain extent, but to send them on a potential rescue mission with their clan members lives at stake. He didn't know what to think.

"What are the conditions like over there?"asked Naruto as he re-focused.

"Hmm...it's hard to tell. The weather changes a bit more over there since they are surrounded on all sides by water."he replied. "Look, just save as many as you can, but come back alive. That is all."

"HAI!"all three said. They all soon left, but none of them seemed to notice it, but Shin's eyes seemed to glaze over as they left, and he was looking straight at Naruto's retreating form.

* * *

**Scene Change**

They had just arrived on the main land, and they were quite shocked at what they saw. There were people strewn about everywhere. Most of them were Uzumaki's, but what they found stranger, was that there seemed to be some Uchiha's laid about as well.

"What the hell happened here?"asked Mito

"It looks like it was the Uchiha's who attacked the Uzumaki's."said Tōka

"_While that is probably true...who took out both of the remaining Uzumaki & Uchiha fighters?_"thought Naruto.

No sooner had he thunk it, more Uchiha members showed up. And they were looking pretty pissed, and as they were standing over their comrades; well it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were thinking.

"You assholes, what did you do to our comrades?"snarled the Uchiha group leader.

"We didn't do shit...you stupid fucktards."yelled Naruto

But before anyone could make a move, mist started to roll in all around them. Naruto had a feeling that this wasn't just coming in from the ocean, so he concentrated and immediately got a feeling as to what was going on.

The mist was man-made as it had chakra laced into it, and a lot of it. He couldn't see a damn thing, and told his friends to follow his lead as he could still sense what was going on. He reached out to feel the Uchiha groups chakra, and was stunned at what he saw. He saw someone taking them out effortlessly, he was moving as fast as he did with his weights off, and that put him on extreme alert.

The mystery man was finished with those idiots over there, and was now focusing on him and his group. He pushed them both out of the way took out his Eskrima and barely blocked the mans Zanbatō. He might need to get new Eskrima after this, as he was positive his wouldn't make it out of this battle.

The mist started to recede a bit, and he was finally able to get a good look at the man. He was a lean, well-built man. Average height, dark green eyes, and black colored hair. He was wearing a shawl-ish piece type of clothing, and they were all dark colors.

"Hoooo...to think that somebody could block that attack. Not bad, not bad at all."praised the stranger

"Well thank you for that. But I have to ask...why did you attack?"

"Because those guys over there woke me up. Then these other idiots over here started to make even more noise by fighting the first idiots, and then these fools come and try to start a fight. Then I turn to see you just standing there like a damn fool."

"That's it!?"

"Yeah, that's...*yawn*...about it"

"We didn't come here to fight. We just came to get my friends clan members out of here."said Naruto

"Well, that's too bad for you. Theirs fighting near or around my home, and you don't expect me to get angry. I'm sorry to say, but life isn't like that. Since I took care of the cannon fodder, it appears that you or your two lady friends are the only ones left for me to vent my anger on. So make your decision."said the Mystery Shinobi

"Dammit...okay then. Tōka, Mito...while I fight this man, I want the two of you to grab all of the Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's and put them too the side."

"Why are we helping the Uchiha for?"questioned Tōka

"Because they will get in the way of my battle, if they are just laying there."

"Alright, but we aren't leaving you this time!"said Mito.

"And your not going to. I have a feeling I am going to need your help to get back to the Uzumaki compound."said a serious Naruto

"Right."said Mito

"Hai. But be-careful Naruto."said Tōka worryingly

A smile crept up on his lips. "I will, thank you for your concern, Tōka."replied Naruto

"Are you done flirting with your girlfriend?"questioned his opponent

Naruto blushed at the question, "She's not my girlfriend."he muttered. But the other man had heard him.

"Sure she's not. She wouldn't have told you to be-careful if she at-least didn't have some feelings for you."

"Yeah, I guess you right about that. Now what is the name of the man, who's about to be getting his ass kicked."said Naruto

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone else's name first, while not offering up yours first?"

"Namikaze Naruto."he said and got in his stance.

"Kirigakure Saizo."he said.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Naruto took off hoping to strike first. Saizo was gone by the time Naruto arrived at his location, he looked around for Saizo, and finally found him. He was behind him and was staring him down, before he could do anything he heard him say something.

"**Ougi: Shunko**" said Saizo and blurred out of existence towards Naruto.

The fight was on!

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**AN: All right guys, so that was Chapter 4. So what do you think? You guys are actually pretty lucky as I wasn't going to even begin writing this chapter for at-least a few days.**

**The only reason I wrote it, was because for some reason my computer didn't want to connect to the internet, even though everything else in the apartment did. So you can understand my dilemma. So long story short; with the no internet, I was a bit bored so I decided to write this chapter to pass the time. Lucky you!**

**Another thing, what did you guys think about Sarutobi Sasuke and Kirigakure Saizo? It sucks how only Sasuke was mentioned in the beginning of the Anime/Manga, and Saizo never got any airtime and yet they named a village Kirigakure. I felt that they never touched on a lot of famous Ninja.**

**Well I'm going to tell you right now, that I will be touching upon a few more famous Ninja that were present during the Sengoku period. Now I know that the Sengoku period only happened in Japan, but that's basically what the elemental nations is: it is actually japan, only of course they don't call it that(and don't worry, I'm not going to start referring the elemental nations as japan, in case anybody was wondering). Okay that rant is over. **

**Now as I was saying before, I will be incorporating some of these Ninja of that era in my story. Sasuke and Saizo are just the first two. Well I hope you like what I am trying to do here as I thought it was a pretty cool idea when I thought about doing a time-travel story.**

**Also, if your wondering what Sasuke and Saizo look like. Look up Sarutobi Sasuke from Sengoku Basara(I don't own it or the character(s)] and Kirigakure Saizo from Brave 10(I don't own it or the character(s)**

**I wasn't sure how well I portrayed some of the characters, I tried to do my best; which is what I always aim to due when putting out a new chapter. If you guys have any suggestions or questions then leave a review or PM.**

**All right that's it from me this time.**

**Later guys! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Namikaze**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything/anyone that may appear in this fic.**

**What's up guys and gals. First off I want to thank everyone who took the time to leave a review. It is greatly appreciated. With this next chapter I should pass the 100 reviews threshold, so I am excited about that.**

**But enough about that, you guys came here for a new chapter. So here you go!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"_**Ougi: Shunko!**__"_

Saizo blurred out of existence towards Naruto.

Naruto's instinct's were yelling at him to move. He could barely sense him as the man was moving too fast, let alone try and track him with his eyes. He had substituted himself, and only just barely missed getting hit.

"_Damn this guy is fast!_" thought Naruto.

"That's the second time you've dodged. I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

"Well I'm glad I could be of assistance."

Saizo smirked at his response, and was about to reply, but stopped as Naruto threw a few shuriken.

"_**Ninpō: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_"

And those few shuriken multiplied to a thousand. Saizo saw this and if possible his smirk grew wider.

"_**Ougi: Tenga Gaeshi!**_" said Saizo.

He started spinning the blade clockwise in front of himself, and started deflecting and returning every shuriken aimed at him, back towards Naruto.

"_Holy shit...what a __defensive __technique!_" thought Naruto, as he replaced himself again.

"_He replaced himself again, huh_." Saizo thought.

His muse was cut short as he leapt over a low sweeping kick. He jumped back.

"_**Kirigakure no Jutsu!**_" he said as mist spewed from his mouth.

Mist started to seep around the area, covering everything.

"Man Saizo...how cocky can you get. Naming a Jutsu after yourself." spoke Naruto through the mist.

"Shut up...so what if I named it after myself. As long as it gets the job done." said the disembodied voice of Saizo.

Naruto pushed his senses out to try and locate the man. It wasn't easy as the entire mist was laced with chakra, but he just had to search for the largest amount of chakra. And then he felt it.

"_What are you up to Saizo? __I can sense you just standing ther-..._"

"_**Suiton: Suiryūben!**_"

He heard the man say, and then sensed his chakra rising as it seemed he was attacking. He felt a ball of water started forming near him and was wondering what it was. He was going to make his move, but he thought too soon as the orb started to moving a bit strange. He was wondering what it was doing. He was soon given an answer.

The water orb shot out a bunch of water whips aiming to pierce him. He started moving nimbly around, trying to avoid the whips. He needed to get rid of this thing fast, or he would soon get tagged.

He was trying to judge just how far this thing was, and he got it. It was only a few feet away, and with Saizo standing a few feet directly behind it.

"_Damn bastard has a good position. Offensively he doesn't do anything, and defensively he's just standing there behind his attack._" he thought

He was starting to get a bit irritated as he was just avoiding the water whips, and decided to attack. He created a Kage Bunshin, and replaced himself with it. While creating an extra two.

"_Let's see how you handle this one!_" They kneaded their chakra, took a deep breath and fired.

"_**Katon: Karyū Endan!"**_

And three fire dragons stormed towards Saizo's location simultaneously. They were coming from the left, right, and center. They vaporized the floating water orb.

"_What the hell is that!?_" thought Saizo, as he felt his jutsu get destroyed.

He felt the area getting much hotter, and from all around him. He then noticed a reddish orange hue coming straight for him, and he knew immediately what was going on.

"_**Suiton: Suijinheki!**_"

He held did his hand-seals, and held them up in a blocking motion. The fire was upon him and he let loose a thick stream of water from his mouth which formed a wall in front of him.

Fire met water in a rush and the end result was a blistering steam, which was wide enough because of the magnitude of each attacks. Both combatants leapt back and protected themselves.

"_Damn this guy is tough._" he thought to himself, with a small smile.

The steam started to integrate with the mist, and they soon became one. Making the mist that much thicker.

"Tch...time to get rid of this mist." said Naruto.

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa!**_"

He released a strong gust of wind that was poured with a very big amount of his chakra. He cleared the mist with one sweep of a technique.

Saizo soon emerged from the mist with an annoyed look on his face. You could tell what he was annoyed about. He didn't like that his mist was gone.

"Why so serious?" asked Naruto in fake concern.

"Tch...whatever. How about we stop playing around and take this up a notch?" asked Saizo, who was wearing a very small smirk. And who was starting to develop a small form of respect for his opponent.

Naruto tilted his head forward, complying with a nod.

They both blurred through the hand-seals...

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**_"

Water started forming around both shinobi. Naruto was moving his arms in a clock-wise fashion, quickening the rate he was gathering water.

Saizo was doing the same, only in a counter-clockwise motion. It helped that both already had a pre-existing water source to gather water from, which in turn completed the jutsu much faster.

Both dragons had now formed, and both men seemed to stare at the other with a form of respect. They both sent the water dragons at the other.

Both dragons crashed into each other, neither man seemed to want to yield to the other.

* * *

...With Mito & Tōka...

They both couldn't believe what they were seeing. This man was keeping up and at times, had been beating Naruto. It was going back and forth, devastating technique after devastating technique. They were both changing the landscape with this fight.

"I didn't think there were any others...besides Naruto... with such a strong affinity towards water." thought Tōka out-loud.

"Oh...and who would this other person be?"

"My brother...Senju Tobirama. At the time, I believed he had been the most attuned with his affinity. However, then I met Naruto, and now this man. It just shows me that the world is a really big place."

"I can believe that. If you think your the best, then chances are that there will always be someone better."

Tōka nodded her head at her friends truthful words. She was about to speak, but then noticed that her friend had tensed. She was now on alert.

"What's wrong, are we going to come under attack?" she asked.

"No...I'm not sure. I know I'm not as good a sensor as Naruto, but I feel something coming this way. And it's immensely powerful. Trying feeling it with your senses."

She complied with her friend's suggestions. And while she too was not a skilled sensor, even she could feel some things if she tried hard enough.

However she was regretting it as soon as she done it. Whatever it was that was coming their way had the hair on the back of her neck standing up.

"What should we do?" asked Tōka.

"For now let's just try and set-up a defensive perimeter. I want you to place a Genjutsu around the area, while I set up a barrier."

"What about Naruto and Saizo?"

"For now leave them be. I'm sure that two people as skilled as them will notice what we are doing, so no point in telling them verbally. And we're not even sure what this feeling is, we're just preparing for a worst case scenario." she said, and saw her friend take off to a different area to cast her jutsu.

* * *

Tōka had sped off a few yards to the north of their current location. She could still make out the sounds of fighting, so she knew she was in the right spot. She did her hand-seals, gathered her chakra, and called out...

"_**Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu!"**_

She sent out her chakra into the entire area, covering it completely. She had done her job, she went back to her friends location.

* * *

...With Mito...

Mito had felt the disturbance in the entire area, and knew Tōka had accomplished her job. Now it came down to her.

"**_Fūinjutsu: __Juu Reiya Shoheki!_**"

She said as she finished applying the ink to the scroll and placed the first one down. She didn't want to use the _Fūinjutsu: __Kekkai __Kabe_, because she felt that what ever might be coming was stronger than some Kaguya members trying to...and succeeding...in breaking it down.

She finished applying all but one seal. She was waiting for her friend to come back inside. And no sooner had she thought that, she appeared.

"Is it done?"

"Just adding the last one now..._**Fūin! **_Now I'm done."

"Now what should we do?"

"Wait and prepare."

* * *

...With Naruto & Saizo...

Both dragons had come to a standstill. It seemed that both had applied the same amount of chakra into their technique.

Naruto sensed the fluctuation of chakra around the area, and was wondering what his two friends were up to. Why were they casting a Genjutsu around the area.

"_Maybe I can use this to my advantage!_" thought Naruto.

He gathered his chakra, created a shadow clone, and blurred through the hand-seals...no point in letting him know about him being able to use less hand-seals...and fired.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**_"

Saizo took note of how fast he was with those hand-seals, and knew he was beat in that department. He needed to act as the distance between himself and the fireball was shortening.

"_**Suiton: Suijinch**__**ū!**_"

He kneaded his water chakra and his cheeks bulged. He then expelled a dense curved torrent of water from his mouth. He created a near-instantaneous circular barricade and intercepted the incoming fireball.

It had been the same outcome as the last time, fire met water which meant more steam. Only this time, there was no reprieve.

He noticed that Naruto was not in front of him, but above him. He noticed him doing his hand-seals, and he blew out another fire ball.

Now Saizo knew he wasn't the most brilliant man, but even he knew there was something off about this technique. That was when it hit him...Genjutsu.

"Kai!"

And the illusion of a giant fireball heading his way was dispersed. He quickly ducked under a punch and moved his body away from getting kicked in the chest.

"So how did you know it was fake? I'm rather curious?" asked Naruto.

"The hand-seals were different from the last one you used. Doing them back to back was your mistake."

"I see. We'll your obviously smarter than the last opponent I used it on, as it had worked quite well on him."

"Then he must be rather stupid not to notice a small discrepancy like that."

"Yeah, your right. He spends most of him time with his monkeys, so he must have the brain of one as well."

* * *

...Back at the Settlement...

"Achoo!...Somebody must me talking about me." said Sarutobi.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Saizo, both seemed to come to a silent agreement, and proceeded to take out their respective weapons. Saizo with his Zanbatō and Naruto with his Eskrima.

The two met in the middle of the field. And as they met, the force of their attack created a shock-wave, blowing away anything that was within their fighting area.

Naruto had blocked Saizo's downward slash at his arm, by grabbing his wrist. But his other hand was locked firmly by Saizo's hand on his wrist. Naruto then tried to knee him in the stomach only for it to be met by another knee.

"..."

"..."

"It looks like were at an impasse." said Saizo.

"Hmpf...that's what you think." replied Naruto.

"What are you tal-?..."

"_**Fūton: Kūdan!**_"

Naruto sucked in air as he was pulling his head back. He shot out air bullets straight from his mouth, and at his opponent from point blank range.

His enemy had flown back quite a few feet.

"_No way he got out of that one unscathed._"

He looked to the downed man on one knee. It appeared his attack had hit it's mark. But then the man before him turned into a puddle of water.

"_So it was a water clone._" he thought. His thoughts were cut short.

"_**Ninpō: Samidare!**_"

And Naruto's danger sense told him to duck. It was a good thing too, as he had dodged six...very big...throwing knives. Just as he was about to retaliate, he was pierced by two knives that had just appeared out of nowhere.

"I see that those last two got you huh."

But then the wounded Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was a nice trick. How did you do it?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that. It seems that were pretty even so far."

"Is that so. Why don't I speed things up then...Kai!" he said, as he dropped his chakra weights.

"What's that suppo-...!"

He suddenly had to duck under a high spin kick aimed at his head. He was about to retaliate, but Naruto had disappeared again. He was on high alert.

"_What the hell did he do? He's just as fast, if not faster than me when I use my Ougi: Shunko?_"

His didn't have any more time to ponder this as he had to move out of the way from being kicked. He was constantly moving his whole body.

Naruto was having a different conversation with himself.

"_Damn...I need to get used to having my weights off again. It's been too long since I've tried fighting like this. Need to let my body adjust or I'm going to be sore tomorrow._" he thought.

He decided to play some hit-and-run.

Saizo had been adjusting somewhat to the speed Naruto had been moving at. He was fast, but this wasn't the fastest Saizo had ever seen. He knew of only one man who was much faster than this. But that was a long time, and he was sure that the man wasn't active anymore.

His thoughts were traveling someplace dark; especially when they were about 'him'. He needed to re-focus on the opponent in front of him.

Saizo had re-sheathed his Zanbatō, and decided for a more hand's on approach. He took his stance and waited.

He didn't have to wait long as Naruto appeared in front of him and aimed an elbow to his solar plexus. It would have hit if Saizo hadn't of blocked it with both of his palms. They both looked to the other and jumped back.

"_**Suiton: Mizurappa!**_"

"_**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!**_"

Both techniques had come into force with one another, and blew up; resulting in a light rain.

"Your pretty fast Naruto. But I know someone who is faster. And a word of advice should you ever encounter him."

"And what would that be?"

"Retreat. Don't try and fight him. I did...and it cost me something important."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that, so he just kept his mouth shut. If there was someone like that out there, and they could beat Saizo, then he would need to get stronger still.

"Why are you telling me this? We **are** currently fighting each other."

"We may be fighting, but we both never went in for the kill. We were just having a really physical spar. And you know it."

"...*sigh*...Yeah, your right about that."

"Yeah...and if we were trying to kill each other, we wouldn't have been talking to each other during a life or death fight."

"So then all that stuff about being near or around your home was bullshit?"

"A little, but to be honest, I really was just bored. Ever since I moved out here, there hasn't been much to do out here."

"Why **did** you move out here for?"

"You already know that reason."

"Oh yeah. What was the man's name?"

"His name was Ha-..*roar*..!?"

The name had been drowned out by a humongous roar coming from out of the ocean. The mist was too thick to see, but both men could feel an ungodly amount of chakra heading straight for them. They then both noticed Mito and Tōka arrive.

They both seemed on edge, and out of breath.

"So would either of you mind telling me what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"We don't know. But we have taken precautions." replied Mito.

"Precautions against what?"

"..."

"So...are you two not enemies now?" asked Tōka.

"No...not anymore. Ladies...meet Kirigakure Saizo."

Both still seemed skeptical of the man, but held their tongues for now. They had a much bigger threat possibly heading their way.

"Uzumaki Mito."

"Senju Tōka."

"Nice to meet the both of you." he replied. His eyes lingered a bit longer on Tōka and was looking between her and Naruto. He noticed the worry her eyes held when they had arrived. He hoped Naruto would heed his advice.

"So, why don't we go and find out what's making all that noise?" asked Naruto.

Both kunoichi were about to deny his request, stating that would be stupid and dangerous. But their decision was made for them.

"Too late. It's already here." replied Saizo.

And in front of them stood the biggest thing any of them had ever seen in their entire life. The first thing they noticed were the red eye's with yellow pupils. The rest of the creature resembled that of a large turtle, but with a crab-like shell, and three shrimp-like tails.

Nobody had dared to move, less they attract it's attention. Naruto spoke in a hushed tone.

"So...what's the plan?"

"We set up an area wide Genjutsu, hoping to fool whatever had been coming this way. Mito put up a barrier as well." said Tōka.

"Well, I don't think the Genjutsu is working!"

"Why do you think that?" asked Tōka, in a tone that suggested he was insinuating something about her skills.

"Because it's looking right at me!" replied Naruto.

And it was true, the Genjutsu hadn't even affected the creature.

"Okay...so the Genjutsu didn't work on this thing. Maybe the barrier will ho-..."

***Shatter***

"Okay...so the barrier didn't hold." finished Mito.

"So now what?" asked Saizo.

"Maybe nothing...it hasn't done anything hostile towards us?" said Naruto.

He had spoken to soon. For whatever reason, it started to release it's KI into the air.

"**What are you doing to my home!"**

The beast screeched. All four of them took a look around the area, and what it was saying was indeed true. They had destroyed a-lot of the area.

"**I have guarded and protected these lands for the last one thousand years. Now here you come, and destroy what was once part of my home."**

The four ninja didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"**Count yourselves lucky that you get to die by the Sanbi Bijū, and not one of my brethren."**

Before any of them could try and reason with the now named Sanbi Bijū, he attacked.

"_**Kaigara Yari" **_

And the Sanbi leapt up as high as it could, withdrew into it's shell, and rolled towards them. It had it's spikes protruding from it's hard-rock shell.

"SCATTER!" yelled Naruto. And all four of them leapt out of harms way.

Tōka and Naruto had each landed on the same side, while their two friends were on the other side.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Not really sure. That shell of his looks pretty tough." he said, as the Sanbi was starting to make his way over to them.

He then got an idea, and he hoped it would do something. The Bijū was a good 20 feet away from their location, he was about to tell Tōka to move out of the way, but she beat him to it.

"If you think I'm leaving your side here, then your sorely mistaken. Someone has to bail you out when your plan doesn't work." she said with a very well concealed smile.

"Heh...wouldn't have it any other way." he replied.

They both nodded to each other and Naruto began his attack. His chest bulged as he took a deep breath and released his attack.

"_**Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!"**_

A massive stream of flames erupted from his mouth, incinerating all in it's path. It then traveled towards the massive Bijū, completely engulfing the oncoming force.

The Sanbi had pushed right through the fire storm, unaffected in the slightest by the heat of the flames.

"What were you hoping to accomplish by doing that?" asked Tōka.

"I was trying to fry him up."

"..."

"...What?"

"...Nothing." she said, and she began her plan of attack.

Tiger...Hare...Boar...Dog...

"_**Doton: Doryūheki!" **_

She sent huge amounts of chakra into the earth beneath her feet, and manipulated it to her will. A gigantic thick wall of earth rose up to block all those who would do her harm.

The Sanbi was now a few feet from the wall. And then the unstoppable force, met the immovable object. They had clashed, and it seemed that the object had won, but the second go around it was completely demolished.

They both leapt out of harms way.

"Shit...how are we supposed to stop this thing!?" asked Tōka.

"I don't know, but let's regroup for now. Maybe the other two came up with a plan."

"_**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**_

All of a sudden a huge water dragon appeared and went to meet the Bijū head on. It seemed that Saizo wasn't playing around this time. As the water dragon was much larger than the one he used earlier in their fight.

"Are the two of you okay?" asked Mito.

"We're fine thanks. But how do we defeat this thing?" asked Tōka.

"I have another idea. Do any of you know any Fūton jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"I know a few." answered Mito.

"Good. Let's try and blow this guy back into the ocean, and then try and escape."

"That's your plan! I don't know anything powerful enough that might push him back." she said.

"Leave the power part to me. I just need you there, I would rather have you there using your wind attacks, than not have you, and that be what causes this plan to fail."

"Okay, okay."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Tōka, regarding herself and Saizo.

"Tell Saizo that he's the distraction. I need you to launch the Sanbi into the air with a Doton jutsu."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I know you can do it. I believe in you." he said and then left with Mito in tow.

He didn't notice the small blush which adorned her usually stoic face. She had a smile on her face, and went to inform Saizo of the plan, and get in her own position.

Saizo had been told what to do, and he didn't like it one bit. Why did he have to be the distraction, the guys who usually do that end up dead.

"_Damn bastard. I bet he had me in this spot all along."_

Saizo was contemplating cutting Naruto up once this whole thing was over. But for now, he had a job to do.

"_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Three water clones manifested from the nearby water puddles. They all knew the plan, and went to put it into motion.

"Hey...you overgrown turtle. Come this way you bastard!"

He unfortunately had succeeded in gaining the Bijū's attention. He led it over to a small lake, settled on a flat surface, with the ocean just a bit beyond them.

The Sanbi was now crossing the water's surface and he and his clones launched their attack.

"_**Suiton: Suigadan!"**_

They all called out collectively. By doing this, they were increasing the attack power and the overall size.

And then a sudden mass was brought forth from underneath the lake water. It was huge in size, but compared to the Bijū it was attacking, it looked like nothing more than a roadblock.

The water began to spin in a form similar to that of a drill, there were a total of 10 of them. They all attacked at once, but did little to deter the beast. The Sanbi was now on land and heading straight for him.

Tōka was watching as the Sanbi was rolling it's way over to Saizo, and knew it was time to act.

"_**Doton: Doryū Jōheki!" **_

Tōka was now extremely glad she had increased her chakra reserves. She would need to thank Naruto and have him teach her more Doton Ninjutsu.

A gigantic rampart rose up from beneath the oncoming Sanbi, and with it's current speed, it was launched high into the air.

* * *

Naruto and Mito were awaiting the signal, and then they saw a huge rock in the air and knew it was only one thing; the Sanbi. And it was descending in their direction.

"You ready?" asked Naruto.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" she replied.

Nodding his head, "Let's do this."

The Sanbi was now in their sights. Naruto created a few super-powered chakra clones to help. They all gathered they're chakra and fired.

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa!"**_ said Mito.

"_**Fūton: Renkūdan!" **_said clone #1

"_**Fūton: Kūdan!" **_said clone #2

"_**Fūton: Kami Oroshi!" **_said clone #3

"_**Fūton: Reppūshō!"**_ said clone #4

"_**Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku!" **_said the original.

With the combined force of six Fūton jutsu, they were able to push the Sanbi into the ocean. They weren't able to push it back very far, considering the Bijū's mass, but they only needed a small window anyways.

They now needed to re-group very quickly.

* * *

Several things had been going through the Sanbi's head as he was sent into the ocean. How could mere humans force him back. It appeared that there was more to these particular humans than met the eye.

Especially the yellow haired one.

"_**That one has demonic chakra. I know I felt it when he was using all of those techniques, no wonder they came out much stronger. His demonic chakra must be infused with his regular, making a perfect combination.**" _thought the Sanbi.

Interesting. That was what was going through the Sanbi's head, especially the yellow haired human.

He wanted to see what else **these** humans could do. He started gathering his chakra and shot out a massive water ball.

"_**Sanbi Mizu Koumaru!"**_

* * *

The group had finally managed to come back together.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Naruto.

"We're fine, but-..WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled Saizo, pointing out into the ocean.

Two huge water balls were heading straight towards them.

"What are we gonna do now!?" asked Tōka.

Naruto turned to Mito, "Can you place another barrier? Or perhaps use Fūinjutsu to seal away the attack?"

"No, another barrier would take too long to make, and we only have a few seconds at best. And while I'm pretty good at sealing, I'm nowhere near where I would like to be." she replied.

"So...are we gonna do something or just wait for this to kill us?" asked Saizo.

"Dammit!" Naruto gave each of them a look. "I want what your about to see to be kept quiet." he told them. They each gave him looks of confusion.

"You'll understand once you see."

He strode forward going to meet the Sanbi and it's attack head on. The others yelled out for him to comeback. If they were going to die, it might as well be with a last ditch effort, not running to your death.

Naruto ignored their calls and was focusing all of his attention in front of him. Both of the water-balls were each much bigger in size compared to some of the rock formations that were on the island.

He would need to perform this flawlessly, if he didn't then they were all doomed. Both attacks were a few feet apart from each-other, and were traveling on the surface of the water. He could do this, he knew he could do this. He couldn't fail, he didn't have that luxury.

Both attacks were upon him and he positioned himself in the center space of both chakra water-balls. This needed to be precise.

"_**Chakura Kusari: Baizo Sattokiru!"**_

Suddenly two thick chains came out of his palms, and they sliced through the chakra infused water-balls horizontally, like a Katana would an appendage. He had cut through them at a certain angle in their center, so that one part would drift upwards, while the other would just sink back into the ocean.

Everyone watched the next few seconds in a stunned silence; even the mighty Bijū. Not only had Naruto managed to save them, and redirect the attacks, but they were wondering how he had golden chains coming out of his palms.

It seemed however that his attack wasn't completed yet. As one chain was still making it's way over to the stunned Bijū, and the chain struck the Sanbi in it's right eye. The beast let out a mighty roar, indicating that it was in pain from the successful attack.

He had accomplished his goal, injuring the Sanbi was an added bonus. Now it seemed he had bought them enough time to get away. He made his way back over to his group.

* * *

...With Saizo, Mito, and Tōka...

They were all still a bit stunned that the yellow haired shinobi had an ace like that up his sleeve. And that it was powerful enough to injure the Sanbi. They knew then and there, Naruto was on a different level, and he would continue to climb higher and higher.

They all noticed...as he returned...how he wasn't showing any emotion, like he hadn't just done something incredible. As if it was an everyday normal occurrence for him.

"What are you guys waiting for! Come on, let's go! This is our chance!" Naruto urged them.

"..."

"Look...I'll explain as much as a feel is necessary, but for now we need to leav-..."

"**HOW DARE YOU INJURE ME! YOU WILL ALL NOW DIE!" **yelled the angry Bijū.

The one-eyed Sanbi started gathering ungodly amounts of chakra, in the form of a ball. It swirled with power, and it promised nothing but destruction.

Naruto was hypnotized by the ball of destruction, and then something seemed to click in his head. If they survived this, then he may have an answer to one of his problems.

They could all tell, that no matter how far away they tried to run, it would be useless in the end.

They were all furiously trying to think of a way out of this, but Naruto had the perfect idea. He was not ready to die just yet, he still had things to do in his life.

"_Let's see how far along I came in the six months of Fūinjutsu training._" Naruto thought.

The Sanbi was finished, and unleashed his fury.

"_**Bijūdama!"**_

The two kunoichi and the other lone shinobi suddenly felt somebody touch them. Naruto had his arm hung over Tōka's shoulder, while both of his hands were on the shoulders of the other two. And before anyone could ask him what he was doing, they disappeared.

"_**Hiraishin no Jutsu!" **_

And they were gone in a yellow flash.

* * *

...Outskirts of Uzumaki settlement...

The two kunoichi had just dropped down on the ground, and were trying and failing to re-focus their senses. They didn't know what had just happened, but they didn't like the feel of it.

Saizo was in the same boat as the other two. However he didn't land on the ground, but face first into a boulder. He let out a groan.

Naruto looked to be handling it the best, but in reality he was the worst off. He had crashed into a tree, but it didn't take him as long to regain his senses, as this wasn't his first time. His body wasn't holding up to well, as he was throwing up.

He had never made a jump this far, or with this many people. He had taken a look around and realized that this wasn't the correct location, that he had placed the _Jutsu-Shiki_. It seemed that he might have made a mistake somewhere, and they had gotten lucky today.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" yelled Mito.

It was quite a sight to see an un-characteristic Mito. And for her to yell at anyone, but with what they had just gone through, she was justified.

Before he could answer her question, they all felt a deep rumbling hit the area. They went to see what it was.

The _Bijūdama _had just landed and had detonated. This just proved how powerful the attack was. They were quite a distance away, and yet they could still feel the magnitude of the attack.

"So do you wanna explain to me what just happened?" Mito repeated. The other two were giving him their undivided attention.

"I don't see why I should explain it. The technique isn't even complete."

"How is that not complete!? We just avoided being vaporized in the time it takes me to blink!" she countered.

"Alright, alright...geez. This technique in particular is the major reason why I came to the Uzumaki's."

"What do you mean?"

"I was taught basic Fūinjutsu by my parents, but both died before I could go on to learn the more difficult stuff. So that left me without a teacher. And since they were Uzumaki's themselves, they told me what their clan specialized in."

"Wait, your parents were Uzumaki's. Then how come you have blonde hair?"

"They weren't my actual birth parent's, but they looked after me like I was their own. They may not be my real parents, but I still loved them the same."

"I see. Go on."

"Right, so it wasn't that hard to figure out what I had to do. Of course along the way, I learned a-lot from you guys in the months Tōka and myself were there. Which in turn led to where we are today."

"Wait! Was this the thing in the scroll that you didn't want to show me that one time?"

"Yep."

* * *

..._Flashback..._

_Mito had been looking everywhere for her two friends. She had something new to show both of them. She soon began asking around and she soon found herself in one of their training grounds._

_There she had finally located one of them. And just the one she had been wanting to talk to the most. Naruto it seemed was unaware of her presence, or so she believed._

"_Good afternoon Mito. How are you today?" he said without looking up from his scroll._

_***Sigh***_

"_I'm doing fine Naruto, thanks for asking. So what are you working on now?" she asked._

_She had been asking him the same question for the past six months. And it was always the same thing._

"_That's a secret. But just know that when you do find out and see it for yourself, your mind will be blown."_

_Yep, the same thing. From what she had garnered over the past months, was that whatever he was trying to learn, was extremely difficult. He would have different scrolls scattered around his person, either with scribbles of idea's or trying to read something that might give him a clue to something._

_It was as if he was trying to re-create something to suit his own needs, but just didn't know how to accomplish it. She could see it was starting to take it's toll on him._

"_I'll be the judge of that. Let me see what's in that scroll." _

_She dove for it, but missed completely. She really wanted to see what was driving him to such lengths. It soon turned into a game of keep-away, which ended with Naruto being the winner._

"_Fine, keep your dumb technique."_

"_Don't worry so much about it. I'm sure I'll use it in front of you one day, I just want it to be completed by then. You never know when it might come in handy."_

"_Can you at-least give me some information?" she asked, as she went back to trying to find out what it was again._

_***Sigh***_

"_Just know that when I do finish this, I will probably be unstoppable!" _

"_Unstoppable? Yeah right!" she snorted in an unladylike fashion._

"_Okay, that might have been too much. I'll just say that only the extremely exceptional shinobi will ever be able to maybe land a hit on me." he said in a serious tone._

"_So your saying that it's based on speed?"_

"_..."_

"_...I'm right, aren't I?"_

"_..."_

_...Flashback End..._

* * *

"THIS ISN'T JUST SPEED! THIS IS MORE AKIN TO NEAR INSTANT TELEPORTATION!" yelled Mito.

"Yeah...let's just go with that."

He didn't bother trying to correct her, as he really didn't want to explain what the technique really did. At first he believed as she did, but as he learned more Fūinjutsu, he really understood what it did. Her mind would definitely be blown by that information.

And plus, it seemed that they had forgotten all about his chakra chains. Good thing too, he really didn't have an excuse for that.

"So are we making our way to the Uzumaki's?" asked Tōka breaking the silence.

"Not me. I don't want to deal with any clan's. I'll scope out the area for the Sanbi, and then depending on where it is, I'll either head back home or just wait." he said and disappeared via _Shunshin_.

"Right, well let's head on back." said Naruto.

* * *

...Uzumaki Settlement Gates...

They had finally arrived and could see the gates, but before they could take another step, several Uzumaki clan members arrived.

The group in total was about ten to fifteen strong. Each had a blade strapped either to their back or to the side of their hip. The leader stepped up and spoke.

"It is good to have you back Mito-sama, Senju-sama, Namikaze-sama. Shintaro-sama is awaiting for your mission report!" he said.

The three nodded to the man and vanished via _Shunshin_.

* * *

They all appeared in front of Mito's father, but there seemed to be something wrong with the man. He was staring into space, and at times would look over at Naruto.

Naruto instantly knew that something was wrong here. He tried feeling the man's chakra and found out that he was under an extremely strong Genjutsu. And to add even more suspicion, there was no one guarding him.

"_Why the hell didn't I sense this earlier before we left on the mission? No wonder he had no qualms about sending either myself or Tōka to rescue his clan members. He probably wasn't even aware of it! I need to break it!"_ he thought.

"Good Job on the miss-..ARRGGGHH!" he yelled suddenly grabbing his head in pain.

"Tou-sama! What's wrong!?" asked a concerned Mito.

"Don't worry Mito. I did that."

"WHY!? Why would you do this to him!?"

"Because he was under a Genjutsu. Go ahead the both of you. Feel his chakra, and tell me I'm lying."

They were both a bit hesitant at first, but complied. They were both visibly stunned that Naruto was indeed correct. The man in front of them was under an illusion.

Mito put her fathers head in her lap, and they all waited patiently for the man to awaken. Fortunately for them, he woke up sooner than expected. It had taken him a few minutes to adjust.

"Ow...what hit me?"

"That would be an extremely powerful Genjutsu, sir." said Naruto.

"Are you alright, Tou-sama." asked Mito with concern.

"I'm fine Musume. But who are you two?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Senju Tōka."

"It seems that some of the memories are lingering from the Genjutsu, as I can recall both of your names. It seems that I need to thank the both of you for saving my daughter. And this time, it is for real."

"Your welcome, Shintaro-sama." both Naruto and Tōka replied.

"Please, just Shin is fine. And now we move onto the difficult questions."

"Like?" asked Naruto.

"Well for one, my previous self allowed you two to stay and learn from us. I however am not under any obligations. I know that you saved Mito's life, but with the way the world is, I can't afford to take any chances. You both understand, yes?"

"We do." they both answered.

"But Tou-sama! They both saved my life again, and plus Naruto's parent's were Uzumaki's!"

"Explain?"

So they gave him a very detailed mission report on what had happened only maybe an hour or two before they arrived. Naruto also told him what he told Mito about his two other parents.

"I see. It seems that I owe you twice for saving my girl, but it's too bad about our brethren who couldn't make it. Tell me, what were the name's of your foster parents?"

"Uzumaki Yuusuke and Uzumaki Kumiko."

"Yuusuke and Kumiko you say? Well I'll be, I didn't think I would ever hear those two names ever again."

"Who were they Tou-sama?" asked Mito.

"They were two of the best ninja that the Uzumaki clan had ever produced. But they detested fighting, oh they knew they might have to fight to survive, but never just to fight for the hell of it. So they left. It's really to bad they passed on."

He stopped his rambling and gave both of the two young ninja in his presence a hard calculating look. He then addressed them.

"I've come to a decision."

"And that is?" asked Naruto.

"I will honor the agreement and allow you to finish your training under my daughter, she will monitor the both of you. However once that finishes up, then you and your partner will have to move on. It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I don't completely trust you."

"Understandable. And we were planning on leaving once he year let out. I just really needed this training."

Shin gave him a nod of understanding.

"And who knows, maybe once all of this fighting stops, we can form an alliance. The Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan. And I might even offer you my daughter's hand in marriage to seal it."

"Hmm...with Mito huh?" he thought out-loud to himself.

He didn't notice the huge blush on Mito's face, and the smirk on her father's face. He was about to reply when a cold shiver went down his spine. He began looking for the source, to only find Tōka smiling at him sweetly, which she never did.

"_Uh oh!_" he thought.

He was about to politely refuse...

"Well don't dwell on it to much. She might not even like you like that, or she might like someone else in a few years." said Shin, saving Naruto.

"I know right."

"Well, best get out there and continue your training, and get as much done as possible."

The three nodded to the clan leader and left.

* * *

The three were thinking about what the aged leader had told them. It seemed that they only had six more months together.

Then all went back to Mito's place and decided to rest for the entire day, and resume their training the next day, for the remaining six months.

* * *

...Four Months Later...

The past four months had been the most productive for both Tōka and Naruto, since they had arrived and had begun their training with Mito.

Her Genjutsu was as deadly as ever, and it was only getting better. But it was her Ninjutsu where she had advanced the most. Along with increasing her chakra reserves, she was coming along nicely.

If Tōka had advanced a-lot, then she would say Naruto was miles ahead of her with how fast he learns. His control over his Ninjutsu was steadily increasing, along with his Genjutsu. He was using his clones for that though.

He was solely putting his entire focus on trying to develop a complete Jutsu-Shiki for his _Hiraishin No Jutsu_. The one in the scroll was designed for someone else, and they had already done what he was trying to accomplish right now.

He knew deep down that he was close to achieving that. The one he used before had been the one in the scroll, but it didn't work with him, and his body suffered for it. He was hoping to have it completed before he left.

Now all that was required was applying the technique in battle. He might take the idea from the notes of the scroll, in using a special kunai. But he would have to speak with a blacksmith for that, and unfortunately for him he knew none.

And as long as he was at it, he would have the smith craft him a Katana and a myriad of other weapons. It was during his fight with Saizo, that he knew he needed something a bit sturdier and deadlier than his trusted Eskrima sticks.

But those things would have to come in time. He turned to his friend.

"So what are your plans for today Tōka?" he asked.

"I don't know Naruto, perhaps I will continue to train. And you yourself?"

"Probably the same."

"Say Naruto, you knew my older brother before personally right?"

"I sure did. Is there something you wanted to know?"

"Yes...what was he like when he was with you? I only ever saw him as the serious older brother. When he was younger and especially as he was older."

"Really? I only ever rarely saw that one, and when I did it was when we were training."

"Can you tell me a bit about it?" she asked.

"Sure thing."

He then proceeded to tell her of the times he met with her older brother at the creek. And of the time that Hashirama actually got a bit mad at him for the nickname he gave him.

* * *

..._Flashback..._

"_Again!"_

"_..."_

"_I said do it again!" repeated Hashirama._

"_Come on, just do it again blondie." said Madara._

"_..Fine!"_

_Naruto took the stance that Hashirama had shown him. The whole point of this exercise was to remain still, and learn extreme concentration._

_It was a bit hard when both of your friends were pelting you with small pebbles. Deliberately trying to ruin your focus._

"_Damn bastards." he thought._

"_Come on, focus blondie!" this time it was Hashirama with that damned nickname._

"_Yeah, come on blondie!" repeated Madara._

"_Dam__n __girly boy__ and squinty eyed bastard!__" __he muttered under his breath._

"_What was that?" they both asked._

"_I said, you damn __girly boy__, and you squinty eyed bastard! Now what are you gonna do about it! Not so fun with all the names huh?" said Naruto._

"_..."_

"_..."_

_Madara had narrowed his eyes at Naruto, making it look like he was squinting. While Hashirama had a somber look on his face._

_But before Naruto could apologize...at-least to Hashirama...he was tackled by Madara._

_They had rolled around on each-other, one trying to get the upper-hand on the other. Neither was giving ground._

"_Girly boy, girly boy.__ Is it because of my __style of hair, __or the way I dress?" Hashirama asked himself._

_They heard him repeating this over and over again. But then he too finally seemed to snap, and jumped in the pile._

_Both Naruto and Madara were however surprised by this, as Hashirama was never one to seek out conflict._

_That day ended with all three of them having __bruises and minor cuts along their faces, arms, and legs._

_...Flashback End..._

"Ah...good times." said Naruto.

"Wait! Madara...as in Uchiha Madara?

"The one and only."

Tōka actually paled at that.

"How is it that you and my brother know that man?"

So he began his story of how he met both of his friends. Tōka had been stunned, to think that her older brother had been secretly meeting with an Uchiha all along.

"I wonder how both of them have been?" he wondered out-loud.

"They've been fighting each-other for as long as I could remember. Ever since both took over as clan head's."

"I see. Well that sucks, maybe when I see them one day, I can snap them out of it."

Tōka just looked at the man in front of her. He was one of the strongest people she knew, and with all of his power he wanted to stop his friends from fighting. It certainly was a nice change of pace from the power-hungry people out in the world.

"Well then we should get back to work, so we both can stop the fighting." she said smiling at him.

Naruto blushed seeing that beautiful smile. "Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

...Two Months Later...

It had now been a full year since they had arrived and trained with the Uzumaki clan, and both of Naruto and Tōka had each grown a year older. Not much had changed physically with either of them.

Naruto now stood at the height of 6 ft 2in, and weighed in at 210 lbs. He was quite tall for a shinobi, but he made it work. His features had not changed much either, except maybe the length of his hair.

Tōka now stood at the height of 5 ft 10 in, and weighed in at 160 lbs. She was quite tall for a kunoichi, but that didn't stop her from getting things done.

Naruto had managed to complete his own _Jutsu-Shiki_ for the_** Hiraishin**_. Now he needed the weapon for it. When he had mentioned that he needed a custom weapon to Shin, the man had suggested the land of the Samurai, West of Hi no Kuni.

They were some of the best metal workers. So with that, Naruto had their destination set. And now that he thought about it, he had been deciding where they would be going a-lot. He should ask Tōka if there was any place she wanted to go to. He would ask her after they left.

They were standing in front of at least twenty to forty members of the Uzumaki clan, who they had made friends with or were acquainted with. Leading was Mito and her father.

"I really don't want you guys to leave. But I guess a deal is a deal, and the year is over."

"I believe in time, we will come to be allies." said Shin.

"Yes I too believe we will become allies in time. And who knows, we just might come back to visit you guys. Even if only for a day or two." said Naruto.

"I believe that a day or two would be acceptable. Just don't make it another year." replied Shin.

***Laughs***

"Yes sir. Well so long guys." Naruto said. And started walking away.

"Goodbye Mito. I hope the next time I see you, you will be much stronger." said Tōka.

"The same to you my friend. And do try to make some progress with Naruto." said Mito.

Tōka couldn't even form the words to her reply, as she was just stunned at what her friend so openly asked her to do. She left to catch up to Naruto with a blush on her face.

* * *

They had been walking north-east for a few minutes before Naruto spoke up.

"So Tōka, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did?"

"..."

"..."

"Were you trying to tell a joke?"

"Just ask your question!" she replied mildly embarrassed.

"Right. Anyways, I just wanted to ask you if there was any place that you wanted to go to. As you've been always been following my lead."

"Actually, I would like to go back to our temporary home in that little settlement that we were at a year ago."

"We can do that. We can actually go right now, as we could both use a break from all this training."

"Thanks, I would really like that. And we can even go and get some ramen together."

"That would be nice."

And so the date had been set. And they had sped off to their destination.

* * *

As they were making their way back, Naruto couldn't help but think back to the conversation he had with Shin.

_...Flashback..._

_It had been a few days since the group had come back from the mission, and they were all currently resting. Everyone but Naruto that is. The others might not have thought about it at the time, but he had._

_Who put Shin under that Genjutsu. He had an idea, but he needed to ask the man the right questions. He already had an idea as to who it was, but he needed to know the why._

_He had reached Shin's front door and gave it a knock._

_***Knock***_

_***Knock***_

_It had only taken a few seconds for him to receive a response. The door had opened up and standing there was Shin._

"_What can I do for you, Naruto?"_

"_Actually, I wanted to ask you a few questions regarding when you had been placed under. I know it's a little inconsiderate to do ask you this; especially since it's only been a few days since we got you out of it. But I need some answers."_

_***Sigh***_

"_Then I suppose you should come in."_

"_Thank you."_

_Shin led Naruto, to what he guessed was the man's private work area. They both took a seat, and they began._

"_So what do you want to know?"_

"_I only have a few questions to ask. The first thing I want to know is, did you happen to see what the man looked like?"_

_He saw Shin take on a thinking pose. Naruto sat there as patiently as he could, as this information was very important to him. He would not interrupt the man. And finally he spoke._

"_I'm afraid that I can't remember his face. I did however manage to catch a glimpse at the man's eyes. And they frightened me to death. And that is quite the feat to accomplish, as I've faced death many times in my life, but it was only when I was near that man, that I actually felt close to it."_

_Naruto had hoped he had caught a glimpse of him, as he didn't when he met the man. He calmed himself down and asked his next question._

"_Okay, since you didn't see what he looks like, did you notice anything that might have stood out to you? For instance a piece of clothing, or maybe a specific weapon?"_

"_The only thing he was wearing from what I remember, is the black overcoat, that was covering him from head to toe. Nothing else in particular that I remember standing out."_

_Dammit, he wasn't getting anywhere with these answers. _

"_Did he mention anything to you? Anything at all? Like why he was using you?"_

"_No, he never mentioned anything at all. Or why he used me as his puppet."_

_Naruto didn't outright say it, but he knew why Shin had been used. It had something to do with himself. _

_That's why Shin had always been looking at him, when he thought he wasn't looking. He was being kept an eye on._

_But the question was why? Naruto had a reason to go after this man, to hate him, to kill him. But what reason did this man have to go after him. Enjoyment, boredom, who knew?_

"_Did he happen to mention anything about where he might be going?"_

"_The only thing I caught was he said something about going where it's always raining, he mentioned it being somewhere west. Almost near the land of the Samurai. I don't know if that might help."_

"_It gives me a lead. And I'll check on it once our training here is done in a few months. I need to be at my absolute best, if I possibly encounter him wherever he is headed."_

"_Just be careful my boy. Mito would be rather upset to find out one of her closest personal friends is no longer among the living."_

"_I'll make sure to heed that advice. Thanks Shin."_

_And with that Naruto got up and left the office, and then the man's home._

_...Flashback End..._

* * *

They had arrived much faster than they had the last time. It was all thanks to their training, however just before they reached the entrance they were met by one of the locals. It seemed that they were expected.

"I see you finally made it back Namikaze-sama, Senju-sama."

"Yes, we've come back to recuperate for a while. But then we will head out again I'm afraid." replied Naruto.

"Oh well that's a shame. We would've liked for you to stay and lead us, not Sarutobi-sama."

"Lead you? Lead you in what?"

"Some of the people would like to become a part of your clan. After they saw what you did to the thugs and they way you beat Sarutobi-sama. If you would allow it of course. Some of the ones wanting to join are men and women who are masters of their crafts."

"Oh!" his interest piqued. "Like what?"

So he went on to explain the multitude of things the people of this settlement could do. And he was thoroughly impressed. If he was indeed going to start a bigger clan, then he would need these people.

"Very well. Ask those who are willing and they may join my clan."

"Very good sir. Oh, and your other guests had arrived a year ago. We put them up in the abandoned warehouse." he said and left.

"Are you sure about this? Adding people who aren't ninja to a ninja clan, that could prove fatal for them. And what guests was he talking about?" asked Tōka.

"Yeah, you see while we were fighting that Bijū, I had sensed other people nearby. And I wanted to avoid as much death as possible, so I sent a clone and I convinced them to come here."

He continued. "And those who will join from here won't be ninja. They will be those that support us, while we protect them. It's gonna be a give and take relationship."

"I see. You do know how dangerous that was to the people here right? Inviting others from a different part of the land."

"I did. I knew the people there were just frightened of what was going on. I gave them an out, and they took it."

"Alright. I'll follow your lead on this."

They made their way inside, and were confronted by a crowd of people. They were not expecting this, but it felt nice in a way. Something to come back to.

They steadily shook off the crowd and made their way home. Tōka said she was going to wash herself, and Naruto went to meet the people he had saved.

* * *

...Warehouse...

The group was actually much bigger than he had first sensed. It seemed that some of them have had shinobi training. He would need to find out which ones, and learn how they had blocked his sensory skills.

He met with the leader of the group, whose name was Arata, and asked the man as much. He was given an answer and he was quite surprised. It appeared that some of their ninja had a bloodline, and an ocular one at that. He had believed that the only one was the Sharingan, just goes to show what he knows.

He asked him what it did, but was told he would only get that answer after a request. He had no problems with a request, as long as it was within reason.

They had requested to join his clan, as they had no real place to go to. They did not want to go back to a place that held an angry Bijū. Naruto understood that last part perfectly. But he still needed to ask a few questions.

"I understand your reasoning for wanting to join. But do the rest of your people feel the same. I don't need anarchy so close to home." said Naruto.

"Yes I have. I asked them all in the months that we had arrived. You showed us compassion by offering us a place to live, you showed courage when you went to battle the might beast to allow us time to escape. You have our loyalty after such actions."

After hearing all of that, it wasn't that hard for him to agree to it, as he could use some shinobi in his growing clan. It was a rather productive day today. He just got civilian crafters, and some rather skilled shinobi.

With that now settled, Arata began to explain what their bloodline did.

The abilities of this eye were something else though. The users of this Dōjutsu, had penetrating vision, they could disrupt other Dōjutsu, such as the Sharingan. And a unique healing through life-force energy.

They can also see and hear things from long distances, they can also perform some really powerful Genjutsu. It also allows the user to sense chakra and it allows them to hide their own. Which explains why he couldn't sense them.

And it seemed they had heightened perception and analytical powers. However the most interesting thing these eyes could do was see the life-force of a person.

Naruto asked what they were called. The man named them the '_**Akai**__**gan'**_, which meant the Red eye. And it was properly named, as he finally got a good look at the eyes. And they were pure red, and you could barely make out the pupil.

He left the warehouse with a smile on his face.

It had been a good day indeed.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Tōka had finished washing up, and was getting dressed and ready to go and eat with Naruto.

He had arrived back home and immediately set about washing himself and changing his clothes. He couldn't wait to go out and eat with Tōka.

He never said anything, and he figured he should, cause you never know when today might be your last day. But he really enjoyed just being around and spending time with her.

This was the first time he had ever really felt like this, not since both of his parents. She had helped him through that.

They had both dressed in their best clothes for this occasion. Tōka was wearing a very nice looking Kimono. It was white in color, with a light shade of blue. For this instance and this instance alone, she had let her hair down. It was no longer covering one of her eye's, and now you could see her entire face.

Naruto himself was wearing a pair of black pants, sandals, and a dark blue colored shirt. Even though neither piece of clothing was the most expensive, they both pulled it off. And pulled it off they did, both were a sight to be seen.

Once Naruto had spotted Tōka with her hair down and split down the middle, he couldn't breath. He knew she was beautiful, as he was always looking at her everyday. But today, he was at a loss for words, she was breathtakingly stunning. Mere words could not describe what he was experiencing.

Tōka noticed that Naruto was gaping like a fish out of water, and she smiled inwardly. She got a good look at him, and she found herself mesmerized by his beautiful eyes, they were soft when looking at her. They took her breath away, she could get lost in them forever.

They were making their way over to their favorite restaurant; the ramen stand. There was little to no talk on their way over to the stand, they were just enjoying each-others company.

They finally arrived to the ramen stand, both sat down and gave their order's to the chef. While they were waiting they struck up a conversation.

"So how did the meeting go with those refugee's?" she asked.

"Very well actually. They wanted to join my clan, and I allowed it after asking some questions. And they have one pretty amazing bloodline."

"Oh, and what does it do?"

So he then explained what was told to him. She was pretty impressed with the Dōjutsu, it was a bit similar to the Sharingan, but at the same time different.

"So Tōka, do you have anywhere in mind that you would like to go?" he asked.

"Not really, but I must ask. Where are you headed to?"

"The top destination is The Land of Iron that Shin mentioned to me. But I'm going to make a small detour. Shin gave me the location of something important."

Tōka wanted to ask him what was this important thing, but she kept quiet. He would tell her in time.

"I see. How would you feel if I were to split off and get my own personal training done, while your doing your thing up in _**Tetsu no Kuni**_."

He seemed to tense a bit, but calmed down, and gave her a long look. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but she could see something.

"I wouldn't mind it. But where would you go?"

"Don't know, but I've heard some interesting rumors about a certain area and Genjutsu. If I can find it, then it would greatly increase my Genjutsu abilities."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, I would certainly be lonely without you, but I don't want to stop you from reaching your full potential."

Tōka's eye's were full of warmth as she heard him say he would miss her. She too would miss him and his antic's. But she needed to do this, not only for herself, but for him as well. She wanted to stand next to the strongest shinobi in the world, as the strongest kunoichi in the world.

"Yeah, I would miss you too." said said.

She would have said more, but their meal had arrived and they ate in silence.

Naruto at the moment was having an internal debate with himself. He wanted to do this, no he needed to do this.

They had finished their meal and were going to back home and relax, but before she could get any further, Naruto did something she had not expected.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. They had both stopped frozen, hundreds of emotions running through both of them. Chief amongst them was a happy excited feeling. Neither said a word, and they just kept walking home like that; with fingers interlocked with each-others.

It had indeed been a great day.

* * *

...A week later...

A full week had finally passed them by, and to them it was a rather fast one. But with it finally over they would be on their way.

He had tried looking for Sasuke, to see if he wanted to have a match, but the man had been out on some work that week. He had also informed the rest of his clan...that felt good to say...that he would be leaving again, and he wasn't sure when they would be coming back. So they along with the Sarutobi clan were in charge of the defense of the settlement.

Both Tōka and Naruto had their armor strapped to themselves and were getting ready to leave. However just before they did, something was literally falling from the sky.

It had crashed a few miles out of the settlement, and Naruto ordered everyone to remain calm. And that he would investigate and see if they were under attack.

He appeared in the spot were whatever it was fell from the sky. Now that he had a better look at it, he could tell exactly what it was. It was a piece of a rock; no not a rock, but a piece of metal.

He was wondering where it had fallen from, perhaps the moon...naaahh. That wasn't a possibility in his mind, it had to be something else.

"_Well, wherever it came from it might be valuable._" he thought.

And no sooner had he thought that, he had an idea.

"_I could use this metal to forge me a weapon. Man, talk about luck!"_

He carefully approached the small crater and cautiously went to touch the metal. It was neither hot nor cold, but very heavy. He set up a sealing scroll right next to it, and with the help of his shadow clones, managed to move it over to the scroll, and sealed it.

He looked around the area once more to see if there was anything he might have missed. But nothing seemed to catch his attention. He made his way back.

Civilian and ninja alike crowded him, bombarding him with questions on what was going on. He reassured them that they were not under attack, and to calm down and go back to whatever it was they were doing.

Some did so, trusting him completely, while others did so to, but were still keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

"Well now, since that's over we should be on our way." he said addressing Tōka.

And they sped off.

* * *

It had been a few days since they had left and it seemed that they were reaching the location that Shin spoke of to Naruto.

The only indication was the darkening of the clouds, indicating that it would soon begin to rain. They were close.

They had arrived at a rather strange town. There were some building that were made of metal, which was quite a sight to see.

It seemed that they were in the right place, now Naruto just needed to find what it was he was looking for.

"So what are you looking for?" asked Tōka.

***Sigh***

Sighing to himself, he needed to come clean with her. He owed her that much for always being there for him.

"I got a lead indicating that the man who killed my mother, mentioned this area to Shin."

"And what are you going to do, if you find him?"

"I'm going to kill him!"

"I do believe we already had this conversation."

"Yeah, but if I don't kill him, then it's just going to drive me crazy. Knowing that he's still out there, killing whoever he pleases. He's already involved Shin and the Uzumaki clan, and the Uchiha clan. So this man needs to be put down."

***Sigh***

"Very well then, I will stand by you on this. Just don't dedicate your whole life to killing one man, as it will slowly drive you crazy. Remember your dream with my brother and the Uchiha. Let that be your life."

He was staring at her for a while before answering her.

"Thanks for understanding."

"That's my jo-...!"

There was no warning, no indication of an enemy anywhere nearby them. It was too sudden, and too fast for him to see. Tōka fell to the ground with an enormous slash from the tip of her shoulder down to her hip. Whatever had done it, had cut cleanly through her armor and fabric.

She had no time to scream, as it was instantaneous, and she fell down on the ground.

"...Tōka?" he said quietly, not believing what he had seen.

"..."

His senses came back to him full force, as he sped over to his downed ally. He inspected the wound, it would prove fatal if not checked or healed in time. He was about to do something when a voice broke through the thundering clouds.

"Kukuku...pathetic."

"..."

Naruto turned his head to look to see who had spoken those words, as they would be their last. The man before him was tall, slender, and with long spikey red-hair. He was wearing a white robe, with white pants, ninja sandals, and he had the lower half of his face covered by a black mask.

Naruto didn't respond to the man, and made a shadow clone. He couldn't, wouldn't allow her to die, not like this. He then remembered his father's jutsu. He told the clone to watch the man while he worked as quickly as he could.

The man just seemed bored or more like he was waiting to see what was going to happen. He had finished applying the seals.

"_**KinFūinjutsu: Norikae No Seimei Seiryoku!"**_

And then seals appeared on Tōka's unconscious form. He gave the clone specific instructions. The clone disappeared in a yellow flash back to the settlement with Tōka in his arms.

* * *

**Scene Change**

The clone had arrived back at their home and quickly made his way over to the Namikaze clan's warehouse. The clone had been instructed to go and see Arata.

With their Dōjutsu, they could see her life-force, and apply some of theirs into her. Giving her a better chance at survival.

Arata noticed the clone and the unconscious woman in it's hands and went to help. He had received the instructions and got to work.

They had stitched up her wound quickly and started applying their own life-force into her. She had been slowly regaining color to her face, and her breathing had become more leveled. It was to early to tell if she was through the worst of it yet.

The clone was also instructed not to leave until it ran out of chakra. It was now a waiting game.

* * *

**Scene Change**

Naruto had to believe she would make it, but he pushed those thoughts away. He was solely focused on the man in front of him.

"It's really too bad about the girl. If either of you had been stronger, then that wouldn't have happened. Oh well."

Naruto was was getting more and more angry.

"So...what was that little yellow flash I just saw?"

"..."

"Oh come on, you can at-least banter back with me, before we start our death match." he said in a gleeful tone.

"...It's none of your business!"

"Ah...so you could talk. I was afraid you were too scared to fight, after what I just did to your weak lady friend."

Naruto was gritting his teeth. This guy really wanted to die, didn't he.

"Well enough talking. How about we get started. What's your name, boy?"

"...Namikaze Naruto."

The man seemed to perk up at hearing this.

"Really!? I've heard quite a few rumors about you. They said you can control water to such a degree that you need no prior source. You demolished those Kaguya clan members. And then you beat my old friend Saizo."

"...!"

"What, didn't think I knew about that. I am after all the man who broke him. I cut down the love of his life right in front of him, just like I did yours. Unfortunately you might be able to save yours, oh well. Can't win them all. And I'll even let you in on a little secret."

"...And that is?" as he had already been stunned by what he heard. This was the man who caused his friend so much grief, before they met.

"Everything up to this point has been a set-up." he said smiling. And his smile got much wider as he saw a confused expression on Naruto's face.

"Let me explain. Didn't you find it strange that the man you were talking too..Shin...knew of this place. When not many do? Or why I'm here now. It was all a set-up. My employer baited you here. All he had to do was mention himself and he knew you would come crawling."

"Where is he!?"

"Oh, he was never here. I'm just here as more of a test for you. But if I feel your not up to scratch then I have permission to kill you!"

He continued. "Now enough talk. It's time to fight."

"NO! I still have questions?"

"You can ask me if you beat me! Now let's get started." he said, but Naruto was no longer in front of him.

"Then I'm going to finish this here and now..._**RASENGAN!**_" he screamed from behind the man.

"Arrrggghhhh!" the man screamed as his body was being torn to shreds. It seemed he was down for the count.

"Now tell me where the man is or else!?" he threatened, but he was not expecting the man to start laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"...?..."

Naruto was wondering why he was laughing when the man below him faded out of existence. He had been a clone. Naruto had to duck his head from being sliced off. He leapt back and put some distance between themselves.

"Yes...very good, very good. Just as it should be, Namikaze Naruto."

He continued. "Allow me to introduce myself. Some people call me the _**'Hayasa **__**Kijin'**_."

"Hayasa Kijin?"

"But you can call me, Hattori Hanzō."

End of Chapter 5!

* * *

**AN: **

**Hayasa Kijin: Speed Demon**

**Alright guys and gals. That was chapter 5, so what did you guys think?**

**Man that sucks what happened to Toka, huh? She will get better as you have already read, and she might even get stronger from this. How? Well you'll just have to read the next chapter, as it will be shown there, maybe?**

**There were some parts of the story, mostly concerning dialogue that I felt, I didn't really do too well. The first part was with the Sanbi Bijū, and the second part was the scene between Naruto and Tōka. **

**Let me know what you think about those two scenes. Did I do alright or did I just manage to put down something legible. Let me know.**

**I also wasn't too sure of the scene between Shin and Naruto. Did I do a convincing job of allowing Naruto to stay the full year and complete his training. Or was it passable. Let me know, for future reference. **

**Now some of you might have questions about how he knows the Rasengan, when I didn't show him training in it in this chapter. Don't worry, I will explain it in the following chapter. And if you paid close attention, you can see how he figured it out in this chapter.**

**Now moving on to the Hiraishin no Jutsu. I had always planned for him to learn it here. And I know that he didn't invent it, and neither did Minato. But you have to remember that this is a different dimension. So some of the stuff he uses here is new to the ninja of this world. And the only reason I bring this up is because I did have a reviewer a while back mention something like this to me. Not specifically the Hiraishin, but something related to one of Naruto's jutsu. So I just want this out of the way.**

**What did you guys think of the fight between Naruto and Saizo. I thought it was pretty good, but I am being biased. Let me know what you thought about it? And how I can improve it for the upcoming fight between Hanzō and Naruto.**

**And just to be clear, this is not Hanzō of the Salamanders(which I do not own) that he is fighting with, but the first one. The original Hattori Hanzō, master assassin. I have one more famous Ninja to show and he might possibly make an appearance in the next chapter. And he would be it for the famous ninja. Can't think of anymore after that, if anyone has any, then please let me know, and I may possibly include them in it for a cameo or a fight.**

**I may or may not have a famous Samurai show up when Naruto get's to the Land of Iron. Who knows. I'm trying to make this as believable as I can with the intro of certain characters who have small cameo's. **

**Now there has been a singular question among a few reviewers that has grabbed my attention, and that is: Will Naruto regain his memories?**

**If I'm being honest with myself and all of you, then I don't really know. I'm still not 100% sure. If I do decide that he regains his memory, then it wouldn't be for a while, and I do actually have a few scenes in my head if I do go down that route. So for now, just be patient and wait till we come up on it in later chapters.**

**Also let me know about the Scene changes, a reviewer brought it to my attention in my other story, saying that people understood when the scene was moving, and that I didn't need to put them. So let me know what you guys think about that. I did try it in this chapter, all except for a couple. Oh and the horizontal line breaks as well, do I need them or should I apply something else.**

**Oh and can you guys guess who the Clan is. Only one character had this bloodline in the original Naruto canon. Try and take a guess. I am also thinking of adding some other people/Ninja to Naruto's clan. I had really wanted to add the clan who could use the Scorch release and the Crystal release. And I know that in original canon Naruto there were no such clans, and only two people could use those bloodlines. But remember that this is the warring-era so I would have to imagine that those clans existed before they got wiped out. So if any of you guys and gals can come up with anything, then let me know, and I will decide if they get to join or if they are to be used later on in this story.  
**

**Alright, that's all I got to say. **

**Later. R&R.**


End file.
